Super Wolf
by Jenni Drocks
Summary: A girl who's lived in La Push for all her years gets a nice surprise when one young wolf imprints on her. A Seth imprint story! "So you're like a super wolf?" "Yeah you could say that." SethxOC
1. Super Fast Girls

**A/N: I love imprint stories! SO I decided to write another one. This doesn't mean I won't continue my other story - and if you haven't I would advise you to, it would give a nice intro to this one and things would make more sense. This story does give another point of view on some events in Fresh Start and additional scenes that are only mentioned in FS. There won't be much Seth stuff in the very beginning but their relationship will progress quickly once they meet. I'd also like to thank my Beta, MaxAndTwiFan, for being a totally awesome Beta!**

**PLEASE NOTE_-_LOOKIE HERE-: These first few chapters will seem really random, and confuzing, i know _(insert user name here)_! Something that would help with your confusion would be to read FS. . . Oh, you don't really want to read an EmbryXOC Fic? Well if you're able to make it to chapter four (3 minimum) I promise there will be minimal to nil amounts of confusion and the relationship between my OC and Seth will have begun.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and its characters. The only thing I own is the characters I made up. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Super Fast Girls

**Cady POV**

"Life is awesome!" I yelled to nobody. I was being completely random like my usual self, jumping up and down on my little twin bed. I definitely had enough room to fit a queen bed but mom just loves to say no to me. I was jumping up and down on my bed because I had just finished all my homework and all of my chores were done. I leaped off of my bed and landed with a thud on my shag area rug that covered the cool wooden floor next to my bed.

Not surprisingly I heard a bang on one of my walls that separated my room from my younger sister, Briget.

"Stop doing whatever you're doing Cady!" She yelled from the other side of the wall. Her high pitched voice was always capable of giving me a headache and one started up at her whiny tone.

"Like I care about what you want!" I shouted with my face up against the wall. "Especially that stupid boy you have a crush on. I feel bad for Seth, having you stalking him this past year!"

"I do not stalk him!" Briget barked.

"Will you two stop shouting!" Drake, my younger brother, yelled from his room next to me. _Oh why did Mom have to put me between my two younger siblings? _I thought, irritated.

"I don't care!" I shouted back to both of them. I walked out of my room, leaving my siblings' yelling behind me. _Geez..._ I rolled my eyes, _I get stuck with a bratty fourteen year-old of a sister and a football crazed ten year-old. Fantastic._ I slid down the railing of the stairs and ran into the kitchen to see Mom starting to make dinner.

"When will dinner be ready?" I asked sitting at one of the stools next to the island.

"When you three stop yelling," Mom stated pulling five plates from a cupboard.

"We did," I said getting up from the stool. I grabbed one of the plates and held it out in front of me with a smile.

"Go get your father then," She said before grabbing my plate from my hands.

I sighed internally and went down the stairs into the basement and to Dad's workshop. When I walked down the stairs I found him bent over his current project, a small sized coffee table, with a sander in his hands. I flickered the lights to get his attention. After a moment he pulled off his ear muffs and grinned through the small cloud of wood dust.

"Dinner's ready," I called, smiling through the wood dust back at him.

"Okay kiddo, I'll be up in a minute," He said, dusting off his pants and the front of his shirt.

I climbed back up the stairs and entered the dining room. To help get ready, I set the dining room table as mom filled up the plates with food. Briget and Drake came into the dining room just as I sat down in my seat. My sister sat across from me and Drake sat on her right. Mom sat down next to me after filling the last plate. A minute later after we all started eating, Dad sat down in the seat opposite Mom.

"So anything interesting happen in school today?" Dad asked before shoveling a piece of lasagna into his mouth. In the corner of my eye I saw Briget inhale a breath and I cut her off before she could even say a word.

"We don't wanna hear about Seth Bridge."

She glared at me. "I wasn't gonna say anything about him," She lipped. I expertly lifted one eyebrow and she glared even more.

"Oh _really_?" I said.

"Girls," Mom warned.

"Anything happen at the high school Cady?" Dad asked.

I spoke when I was done chewing,"Skyler came back to school today, and was totally different. Just like Jared and Paul, although he wasn't out as long as them. He was even hanging out with them, instant friends... weirdos."

"Seth would never be a part of a gang," Briget commented. I glared at her before taking a drink from my cup of milk. _Why did she always feel the need to bring up her crush in every single conversation?_

"I'm sure he wouldn't honey," Mom said, preventing another yelling fight between the two of us. I didn't want to join in on the conversation for the rest of dinner. When dinner was done, when everyone went to do what they needed to do, I silently did the dishes as Drake dried them. After our silent cleaning, I decided to go upstairs to my room. Grabbing a magazine off the desk, I dropped into my beanbag chair when my cellphone rang. When I picked up the phone I noticed the caller ID, Alivia.

I dropped the magazine onto the floor and greeted Alivia. "Hey Liv, wassup?"

"Apparently Skyler felt like being a jerk and broke up with Nikki," Alivia stated plainly.

I jumped up in shock, "What! He just came back to school, how could he do that to her?"

"I know, that's why I'm calling you. It's too late for one of us to go over to her house but I want to make sure to be there for Nikki tomorrow morning. Can you call Holly while I call Kim and see if they can meet us up in the girls bathroom in building one? _If _she decides to go to school tomorrow."

"Sure," I say,"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah. Bye Cady."

"Bye Liv," I said and hung up. _How soulless did boys have to be? _I fiddled with my phone before I decided to call Holly. I pressed number six on my cell, and it went straight to Holly's cell phone. It rang a few times before she answered.

"Hello?" Holly asked from the other end.

"Okay, did you know that Sky just broke up with Nikki?" I asked quickly.

"Why did he do that?" She said, sounding pissed.

"I actually don't know, but Liv called and said to meet up with her, Nikki and possibly Kim tomorrow morning in the building one bathroom. None of can really go over this late, so were gonna get together and help her out if she goes to school tomorrow."

"Do you want me to kill Sky right now? I most definitely could."

I smiled, replying back, "No, not yet. Maybe later once we've talked tomorrow."

"Cool, I'll be there." She said, sounding serious.

"Good, see ya then."

"Bye," she said and I hung up. Us girls can work fast. _I bet Holly and I could come up with some pretty good plans at getting back at Skyler..._ I thought devilishly in my head,_ I could come up with the diabolical plans and she could implement them, since she lives with him. We'd be the attack team while Kim and Liv comforted Nikki. I grinned and settled into the bean bag chair._ My body settled back into my beanbag chair while I tried to think of ideas that could possibly work, even if we didn't decide to go that route.


	2. Mutants!

**A/N: REMINDER - a sentence in italics are Cady's thoughts.**

**I do not own Twilight or Night World and their characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Mutants!

The next day in school us girls met up in the building one bathroom to find that Nikki wasn't coming to school today. I didn't blame her for skipping a day of school so she could avoid Skyler, I just thought that the timing was awful. Nikki had to deal with a break up by _text message, _I really wanted to punch Skyler in the face for doing that - heartless bastard-, and stressful midterms all next week.

*****

At the start of Biology class Holly and I talked about how we could get back at Skyler.

Holly glanced over to the classroom door as Skyler entered. "I think you should come to Skyler's birthday party next Friday. You would get a chance to meet my Mom and you can check out the house."

I nodded, thinking it would be good to scope out the house. "That would be good, I'll ask my Mom and Dad tonight."

"There is going to be tons of food there because that's one of his gifts along with the car he's going to be getting this weekend," Holly explained.

"Mmm, sounds good," I agreed. Holly let out a little laugh. Mr. Smith called the class to order and we turned our attention to him.

*****

When the day of the party arrived I was stoked. Midterms were over and the food would be a great celebration of all my hard work; and Skyler's birthday. I didn't mind at all to help prepare the final plate for Skyler; an apple pie. Holly's Mom, Michelle, seemed glad for me for me to help out, though it was pretty silent between the three of us - too silent for me.

When the silence started to annoy me, I thought of the most random question I could think of, "So what's your favorite animal?"

"Dogs," Holly answered, grabbing an apple and slicing it with the apple slicer.

"What kind?" I questioned, not wanting the room to lapse into silence again.

"Umm, I'd say Labradors."

"What about you Sky?" I asked looking into the family room where the boys - Skyler, Jared and Paul - were watching TV and talking.

"Cats!" Paul shouted. Jared and Sky laughed at the obvious inside joke.

My eyebrows puled together in confusion, usually cats are a girl's favorite animal. "Why cats?"

"Because they're awesome," Sky raved.

"So are wolves," Jared said.

"Wolves?" Holly said, surprised. "They could eat you."

"Not the ones I know," Sky said.

I nodded, replying with a small smile. "I like wolves too. They're so beautiful and graceful, yet they could rip your ass to shreds if you piss them off." Michelle gave me a surprised look. "Sorry Mrs. Miller, I mean _butt _to shreds." I forgot about the fact that she doesn't like swearing... at all.

Holly and I placed all the cooking tools we had used into the dishwasher and walked into the family room to join the guys.

"I can't wait to eat all that," Paul said rubbing his stomach with a dreamy look in his eyes.

I decided to sit down in the empty seat next to the couch and Holly sat on the floor in front of me, facing the TV.

Jared nodded. "We should bring some back to Sam to letting us off today."

"If there is any left," Sky added.

"What?" I asked, surprised. There was a ton of food sitting in the kitchen, there was no way there won't be any leftovers. "You think you're going to eat all that? Your stomach would burst before you finished it all."

"I'm not eating _all_ of it Cady," Sky disagreed, "you're having some of it too."

"But definitely not as much as he is having," Holly put in. The conversation then died down but Cady and I continued talking.

I looked down to Holly and she glanced up to me. "So, do you know what your schedule is for next semester?" I asked.

Holly nodded. "Yeah. My gym and art classes are being replaced by study halls. Then I'm having computer applications instead of my fifth period study hall... So I'm really pissed about having the same lunch-wave."

"Oh, I wouldn't be sure of that. The office people like to be big fat meanies and change the lunch schedules on us." I informed.

Holly nodded her head."That's good."

"Why is that good? Its annoying as hell!" Paul interjected.

"Since I broke up with Grahm - I would think it would be weird if we sat at the same table," Holly answered.

"I'm glad you broke up with him," Sky spoke indignantly. "Grahm was and still is, a complete idiot. I _know_ there is someone better out there for you; one that won't tick me off every time I see his face."

Holly stared at Sky for a moment before speaking. "Wow Sky, looks like you really are another year wiser now."

"Well," I said, trying to get Holly's mood back up, "if you have the same..." I then realized that if she did have the same lunch she would be sitting with all of us including Grahm, if he was there.

"You're free to join us," Jared offered. "I'm sure Kim would like some girl company at the table."

"Cool." Holly said.

We continued on our conversation until Michelle called us over to the kitchen to get our food.

"Hold on!" She yelled, halting us in our steps. "Boys you stay right out there." Paul growled before sinking back into his chair. "Girls you come and get your food first."

When Holly and I walked into the kitchen we saw the kitchen island filled with food like a buffet. Once we got both of our plates, we filled them to which seemed like enough food that we both would have full stomachs after we were done eating. As we walked into to dining room, I could hear all the guys rushing into the kitchen. The silence was calm once we started eating, enjoying the taste of food in our mouths, but was insanely interrupted by all the boys taking their seats around the table. Talking loudly like they usually do.

I looked up from my plate, glaring madly at the guys. But almost not noticing how much food they had. All of them had more than twice the amount of food I had on my plate. "Holy crap guys, you're mutants!"

They all looked at me as I stared at the mountain of food they had piled onto their plates.

Skyler cleared his throat. "We're mutants just because we eat a lot?"

"More like a ton." I turned to Holly, who was watching me as well. "Do they always eat this much?"

"Yeah, its a normal thing for them despite how weird it is to us," Holly answered. "You know that it is like a _buffet? _You can get _seconds."_

Sky snorted and continued to eat. Things carried on quietly for the next ten minutes as the guys kept their mouths occupied with food. Suddenly a wolf howl rang through the air. Paul and Jared stopped eating, then looked at each other before getting up from their seats. Paul walked out but Jared paused a moment.

"We have to go now, but it was nice to hang out with you again. Bye." Jared nodded to Skyler before leaving the dining room.

Skyler leaned across the table to gather the two plates and scrape the remnants onto his plate.

Holly rolled her eyes. "Really Sky?"

"What?" Sky said innocently. "Its my birthday. I can do whatever I want, and I'm not gonna leave until I'm done eating."

Another howl was cried outside that seemed closer and Skyler growled. He got up from his seat, picked up his plate and left the dining room without a word.

Rolling my eyes at the boys' odd exit I returned to my food." Weirdos."

"So Cady, what do you want to do now since the boys are gone?" Holly asked.

I took a bite of my last cookie before answering. "Something fun and girly. Or we could do something to annoy Skyler."

She nodded. "Either sounds good to me."

I thought of our payback for Nikki and picked the annoying Skyler option. "Okay what would be something that would piss Skyler off?"

Holly fought a smile, "Hmm... I'd say if we messed with his food, he'd be pretty pissed," Holly answered.

"Alright lets do it." I got up from my seat and walked to the kitchen. Michelle was there saran wrapping the remaining food and filling up the refrigerator. As Holly passed by me she took my plate and rinsed it before sticking it in the dishwasher. I walked next Michelle and took one of the Tupperware filled with cookies then opened it to see which kind they were; peanut-butter cookies. 

"Hey Mrs. Miller, is it okay if I take home some of your food? It was so good, I really loved it." I complimented, hoping she would let me take home some food of her delicious cooking if I was nice to her. I glanced up to the side to see Holly giving me a thumbs up, _guess that means I'll probably get some food. _

Michelle smiled warmly at me. "Thank you Cady. You can take some if you like. I'm just packing some food up for us and the Uley's."

"Cool. How do you know Sam?" I asked, huddling close the cookie filled Tupperware to my chest.

"We're really close to them now," Michelle said closing the refrigerator door.

"We are?" Holly asked, surprised.

Michelle turned to Holly. "That reminds me, I want you to go with Skyler when I send him over to the Uley's tomorrow with the food, okay? Also can you to tell Emily that I'll start taking shifts baking for the boys on the weekends? If she asks when, say next weekend."

"Sure," Holly agreed.

"Does Sky have his license?" I conversed.

Michelle sighed. "No, but he would have one if we hadn't moved. He's gotten enough experience so we trust him to take the short drive."

"Wow," I said, "you're the coolest Mom ever. Can you adopt me?"

"No," I said seriously, as Michelle laughed at my question. "I'm not joking, I have two annoying younger siblings and I would be so grateful if you would adopt me."

Michelle shook her head, leaving the kitchen. "Sorry Cady."

"Nice one!" Holly complimented. She tore off the lid to the Tupperware and pulled out a sugar cookie then began eating it.

"Thanks," I said. I was glad that I was able to get some food for me and away from Skyler.

Holly looked over at the digital clock on the oven then turned back to me. "So we've got an hour to kill before your parents come and pick you up. What else do you want to do?"

We settled on watching a movie and gave our own commentary. Holly kept laughing at the lines I said for the characters on screen. Holly and I were literally rolling on the ground about a joke, that will surely become an inside joke between the two of us, when the doorbell rang. Thankfully, Holly was able to pull herself off the floor to answer the door. Trying to get off the floor myself, I managed to quiet my laughter to short little bursts of giggles.

"H-hello Mr. Palmer," Holly stuttered.

"Hello Holly. Is Cady ready to go?" I heard my Dad ask from the door.

"Uh - sure. Come in." Holly said. I rolled onto my back, clutching my stomach hoping the pain from laughing so much would stop.

"Are you okay?" Dad said. I opened my eyes to see him looking at me worried.

"I-I'm fine Dad." I said, pulling myself to my feet. "Just- just had an awesome time." I took a deep, steady breath and smiled at my Dad. Weirdness

"Oh!" Holly exclaimed, running over to the couch and picked up my cookies. "Don't forget these." She handed them over and I took them, still smiling.

"Glad to see you two had fun together," Dad said. "I hope to see you again Holly, bye." He left through the front door and I followed behind.

"Bye Holly," I said with a wave, before walking out the front door.

"Bye Cady, see you Monday." Holly said. She shut the door behind me as I walked off the porch and down the front steps.

I hurriedly ran to the other side to the passenger's side of the car, waiting impatiently for my dad to unlock the doors. Soon enough, I was able to get inside the leather seats of the car, as my dad turned on the headlights.

"You want a cookie Dad?" I asked, buckling my seat belt and fumbling with the box of cookies.

Dad backed the car out of the driveway before responding. "You got cookies?"

"Yeah, I complimented Michelle's food and let me have them."

Dad gave me a reproachful look. "Not now, maybe later." We sat in silence before Dad broke it. "I'm glad to see you having such a good time with Holly, she seems like a nice girl. What were you two doing when I got there?"

I smiled remembering what had caused us to end up on the floor. "We were watching a movie and giving our own commentary. Then we started to say lines for the characters. They were all really funny. So since it was towards the end of the movie, we were all worked up; like we could've laughed at anything the slightest bit funny. I ended up saying a line that went along with all the other jokes and it fit perfectly with the movement of the person's mouth. So _that's_ how we ended up rolling on the floor when you got there."

"Ahh, I see," Dad said with mock understanding.

A minute later Dad pulled into the driveway of our house and parked the car. I went inside, and walked straight towards the kitchen to put away the cookies... after sneaking one for myself. Once I was finished, I trudged up the stairs to my room.

With a desire to read ringing through me, I pulled one of my favorite books from my bookshelf then laid back onto my bed. The book was the ninth book in the Night World series. It was really entertaining with the kick-ass heroin who was a shape-shifter. There had been some romantic tension between the heroin, and the guy who has to marry another girl. The love triangle drama was really good, and had you rooting for the boy to realize what was between the heroin and him.

About another hour I had read the entire book and turned off my bedside lamp a few minutes after eleven o'clock. I soon fell asleep staring at the book as it sat on my bedside table, dreaming about panthers and true love.


	3. Semester 2

**A/N: I'm sorry it has been a while since the last time I updated. I hope you all like it! :)**

Chapter 3: Semester 2

Walking into school Monday morning I was running over my new class schedule in my head. First period was English, Spanish, Art, Biology, Study hall, Math, Study hall, and lastly, World Civilizations. My first two classes were the same, but instead of going to Gym I would have to go to the art room.

In both English and Spanish we began new units because of the new semester. I easily settled into the routine of taking notes during Spanish class then rushing to put all of my things away for third period.

I'm sure I looked like a complete idiot when I did a 180 turn away from the girls' locker room door, accidentally bumping into two freshmen girls on my way to the art room. My cheeks still burned from embarrassment as I entered the art room. I sighed to myself after I choose my seat towards the back table of the room.

Glancing around the room I noted the assortment of Freshmen, Sophomores and Juniors. I continued to observe the art room as more students filed through the door. One freshman looked around the room as he entered before taking a seat next to me.

"Hey Cady," he greeted before dropping his backpack to the floor and sitting on the short black stool.

"Hey Seth," I replied. "How has my sister been treating you?"

Me and Seth had become somewhat of friends. Since I was the one who told him that my sister was always stalking him; in response he would always tell me when she would come on too strong, so that I could tell her to stop.

Seth shrugged in return. "It's been okay. Briget's the same as always, just annoying,"

"Really? From what Briget's been babbling about, I'd say she has _always _been coming on strong," I smiled and laughed.

"Nothing that I can't handle," Seth smirked.

I just nodded my head in response, realizing that now that Seth is older he doesn't feel the need to have help from his stalkers' older sister anymore.

Soon the class started while the teacher, Mrs. Collins, handed out the course syllabus.

*****

I had the same lunch that I had last semester, so after study hall I went straight to lunch. I sat next to Alivia and Grahm at our usual lunch table. As the first few minutes of lunch passed I kept an eye on the doors to the cafeteria to see if Nikki was in the lunch as well.

I did see Holly walk in and go through the lunch-line with Embry. But there was no Nikki with her brightly colored clothing to brighten up the bland lunchroom.

*****

After lunch I went to Math, then my study hall, and then to boring World Civ. Once the final bell rang I dashed towards my locker to put away a couple of my books. Standing outside by the parking lot, I waited for Mom to pick me and Briget up.

Only moments later did Briget come skipping over to my side.

"Hey Cady, guess what happened today!" Briget squealed.

I rolled my eyes knowing that she would answer it herself.

"Seth said 'hi' to me!" I cringed away from Briget and her intensity.

"Watch your voice Bridge. That was _way_ too loud and squealy," I complained.

"I'm not gonna let you bring down my mood," Briget said looking away, off into the sky. "He said 'hi' to me and it was so awesome."

Mom then pulled up the car towards the curb as we both got in. I sat shotgun while Briget sat in the back seat.

All the way home Briget filled Mom in on Seth saying 'hi' to her, along with any other information that was about Seth. They had three classes with each other, so as a family we had to endure a lot.

In the beginning (two years ago) I didn't mind her crush, it was actually cute then. Now its just gotten plain crazy with her obsessing over everything he does.

When we got home I went straight to my room; wanting to get away from Briget. I stayed in my room for the remainder of the day, only leaving to eat dinner and take a shower.

Lying on my bed, I tried to go to sleep. But instead I observed my clay creations sitting on the top of my bureau. I had made most of them last summer at an art studio. It was the coolest place in the world to me, the teachers just taught you how to use the equipment and the different techniques, then you could do whatever you wanted to when they left. My absolute favorite was the last piece I had made; it was a sculpture made out of red clay depicting a wolf howling. Hours were spent toiling over that hunk of clay to get it perfect. I sleepily smiled remembering how worried I was when it went into the kiln; expecting it to be shattered into pieces because I possibly didn't wedge the clay enough.

*****

The next day in Art I decided to ask Seth why he had said 'hi' to Briget.

"Did she talk about it a lot?" Seth asked.

"More like a ton," I clarified.

Seth smiled weekly to himself. "Guess I won't do that again… I'm sorry about that Cady."

I nodded my head in silence. "I would prefer it if you wouldn't do that because it will make it easier for this obsession to be over."

"Agreed. Briget needs to get a new hobby."

"Yeah she does" I smiled. "Any ideas?"

"Not a clue… Maybe you could get her interested in something you like to do." Seth suggested.

I let out a small laugh. "Briget would just complain about the clay getting stuck in her fingernails, she would hate it."

Seth sighed, pressed his hands against the table and stretched. "Can't say we didn't try."

"Come on Seth, you've gotta have some idea in your head. Don't you want your stalker off your back?"

"Alright, um… what about reading?" Seth glanced at me with a face twisted with thought of the possibility Briget taking up reading.

"I'm not sure how that would turn out, maybe you could try it." I noted. "You should recommend a really big book and tell her not to talk to you until she finishes it."

For a moment none of us spoke. When minutes passed by, I thought that it would be a bad idea, so when I began open my mouth to say something else, Seth cut me off.

"That seems like a good idea, I'll try it."

*****

Seth did try it, because instead of going straight home we had to stop by the library to see if they had the book _Gone_ by Michael Grant. Luckily we found that they did have it on their shelves. Briget checked the book out and began reading the book before we were out the library doors.

I would definitely have to thank Seth for picking such a thick book tomorrow in art class.


	4. Grocery Store Meetings

**A/N: Thank you to the people who reviewed the last chapter! **

**I do not own Twilight and Kicking and Screaming and their characters, just Cady and co.**

Chapter 4: Grocery Store Meetings

(One month, two weeks later)

I was currently disgusted with my school right now. The rumor mill has been busy with making up crazy reasons and explanations as to why Embry Call, Jacob Black, and little Seth Clearwater are suddenly buff and hanging out with Sam Uley. I did not like the way they were talking about those boys, like they knew exactly what they were saying. Thankfully they had some piece of a mind; Seth had just lost his father a little over two weeks ago, which was most definitely a horrible experience to go through so young.

Most of the rumors were about Holly and Embry though. Holly had missed a day of school and came back attached to Embry's hip. We still talked to each other - we had talked just last night - but the way Holly had said she would 'Hang out' with me reminded me of Kim. I said a sad good-bye to her, thinking I didn't want to be losing another friend to the La Push gang.

I talked to my mom about the school drama on the routine trip to the grocery store. Briget had her head ducked down, reading a book, the whole ride. So I knew the conversation was private.

Once we arrived at the store, we all got out of the car and went inside. I grabbed a basket and headed off to the freezer section. I grabbed two bags of ravioli and a few other things along with a tub of Ben & Jerry's.

I met up with Mom in the usual place, the fresh produce section. I put the groceries in the cart as she inspected a plastic container full of strawberries.

Mom glanced at me and put the container back down on the shelf just to pick up another to inspect. "Cady, could you please go and find your sister. She should be in the refrigerator juice section," Mom said putting the container of strawberries into the cart.

"Sure," I agreed. I walked off to the drinks section because it was closer.

Rounding the corner of the isle I could see the back of Briget who was talking to a boy. For a moment I was happy. _Maybe she was moving on from her crush?_ I thought, but as I got closer I realized that I was wrong. The boy looked up and I recognized the boy as Seth.

_Wow_, _he's changed… a lot_, I thought. How did little Seth turn into the muscled Seth standing in front of me? I continued to walk towards them and came to a stop beside Briget.

"Hello Seth. Sorry to interrupt your conversation but I need to take Briget away," I said.

Briget glared at me.

"Okay," Seth agreed as I felt his gaze on me.

"Alright. Now say goodbye Bridge, its time to go now," I cooed.

Briget quickly changedher glare into a scowl towards me before saying a flirty goodbye to Seth.

I walked away from Seth with Briget at my side and a smug smile plastered on my face. After turning a corner into a random isle, Briget smacked my arm.

"Why do you have to be such a mean sister? We were having a normal conversation and you had to ruin it," Briget complained.

"I highly doubt it was normal because you, Bridge, are not normal," I teased as we walked over to the fresh food section.

Briget snorted. "I am normal, you're the crazy one."

"I'm not crazy."

"Are too."

"No, I'm not. - And you fail to see that."

"Actually, I'm fine. You just need a personality check."

I could tell that Mom heard our bickering and looked up from the grocery list she held. "Girls…" she warned.

"She started it," Briget argued, pointing to me. "She interrupted a conversation of mine and made me look like such an idio-"

"- You don't need my help to look like an idiot," I interrupted. "Really immature move there Bridge, instantly putting the blame on me when you were the one who hit me."

"I did not-" Briget started.

"-Girls!" Mom said hotly. "If you two don't stop arguing I'm going to ground you when we get home."

Briget groaned and continued grocery shopping in silence on her part.

Only Mom and I put away the groceries after getting home. Briget had stormed up the stairs into her room once we arrived at the house. She was probably still moping around about me embarrassing her, but it _was _my job as the oldest sibling.

"So why is your sister so pissed?" Mom asked, emptying a bag of groceries.

"Briget was talking to Seth before I interrupted," I shrugged in response, putting away all the food I had gotten.

"Oh, I see now." Mom stopped what she was doing and looked at me. "Was she having a real conversation with him?"

I thought about it before responding. "I'm not really sure. They could have been, but I highly doubt that."

"I just wish she would stop obsessing about Seth. It isn't healthy for either of them."

"Do you think if Seth got a girlfriend Briget would lay off or just get super jealous?" I mused, taking out some fruits from the bag.

"I would _want_ her to move on; possibly get a boy on her own," Mom leaned against the counter and brushed away her bangs. "I would be happy with just about anything that would make Briget happy, as long as it doesn't involve Seth."

"You guys suck!" Briget yelled, appearing in the doorway, surprising Mom and I. Briget's face was red with anger and it looked like she was holding back tears. "You're talking about me like I don't even live here!" Briget ran out of the kitchen; not giving Mom or I a chance to respond.

I looked to Mom. She had her eyes closed; pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Cady," Mom said. "Can you please finish unpacking the groceries while I go talk to your sister."

"Yeah," I answered. Mom left the kitchen while I put away the remainder of the food.

Later that day, after dinner, I just hungout in the 'sun' room. Sprawled across one of the couches I stared at the bleary skies, thinking about the Briget/Seth problem.

After about twenty minutes of thinking, my cell phone rang. I quickly reached for my cell phone that was sitting on the end table.

I flipped it open and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Cady, its Holly."

"Oh, hey Holly." I was surprised by her call, we never really talked that often and we had just talked last night.

"I was calling to ask if you wanted to hang out tomorrow, after school."

I sat up hesitantly. "Really?"

"Yes," Holly said. "I told you yesterday that we should hang out. You could walk home with me to my house and we can chill or do whatever."

I smiled. "Okay, let me go ask my mom."

"Sure," Holly agreed. I covered the speaker of the phone and quickly ran to the family room. Mom was sitting in front of the TV, working on another beading project.

"Hey Mom," I called from the doorway. "Can I go over to Holly's house tomorrow?"

"Sure honey," Mom said looking up at me. "Do you know how long you'll be staying over?"

"No. My guess is at least a couple of hours."

"Okay. You call me when you need me."

"Thanks," I said, walking back to the sun room. I uncovered the speaker to the phone after settling myself on the couch. "My mom is okay with it."

"Cool," Holly said excitedly.

"Is it going to be just us girls or is Embry going to be there?"

"Well, we'll have the majority of the time to ourselves then Embry will stop by, probably with one of his friends," Holly answered.

"Good, because you and I need some girl time spent alone."

"Okay, I'll see you in school then. Bye Cady."

"Bye Holly," I said before hanging up.

…Wow, I was actually maintaining a friendship with someone who was dating one of the La Push gang members. Hopefully I could keep this friendship going.

The first two periods of school passed by in their usual way. Art was the anomaly of the day. Seth acted really weird. He seemed to be nervous and he stared, _a lot_.

During the lab in Biology, Holly and I talked. I told her about Seth's odd action's and she rolled her eyes, like she knew ahy he was acting that way.

Holly changed the subject and I dropped the Seth thing. She obviously knew something about Seth, I wanted to know more, but I didn't want to push her.

We both met up after school and then walked to her house. When we arrived in front of the familiar house, Holly unlocked the front door and we both continued inside.

I sat down on the couch in the family room. Holly sat down next to me as I put my backpack on the ground.

"So what do you want to do?" Holly asked.

I shrugged. "Maybe we could blast some music when Skyler isn't here."

Holly smiled. "Oh, Skyler won't be back for a while."

"What do you mean?" I asked, picking up on her mischievous tone.

"He's out on a date," Holly said, her smirk still in place.

"With who?"

"Leah Clearwater," Holly stated.

This was seriously starting to turn into a nice girl-hangout-time.

"Are you serious? She has hardly dated anyone since Sam broke her heart," I murmured.

"Yeah, this is going to be their first official date. They've hung out casually before but…" Holly smiled again, "I can't wait until Skyler comes storming through that door. Leah likes to tick everyone off, especially Skyler."

"Why is he going on a date with her?" I questioned.

"They share certain similarities."

I nodded along with her. Leah was cool and all, but she could be really mean at times. I decided to change the subject so we could focus on what we were going to do know, and see what happens when Skyler gets back.

"Huh… so what is there to eat here?"

"A lot," Holly said.

We talked for a little while longer and decided to get some food and hang around the living room. With some food and drinks in hand, Holly sat next to me on the couch. Before long, Holly started to turn back to the subject of dating.

"So which boys do you like that go to our school?"

I shrugged. "I'm not the boy-crazy type, like you. I do have crushes on some guys, but no one I could see myself dating."

Holly nudged my knee with hers. "Who do you have a crush on?"

"Well, he's a senior, so you probably don't know him," I stalled.

"Maybe I do," Holly countered.

"Okay, it's Dan." Holly gave me a blank look. "Daniel Sands."

Holly shook her head. "I guess I don't know him."

I smirked. "Well, he was a P.E. leader for my freshman gym class and he was _the_ coolest guy. This one time my partner for badminton was sick, so Dan ended up playing with me."

"So you liked him because he was athletic and nice?" Holly asked.

"Yeah, and he was really cute too."

Holly nodded and took a sip of her soda. "Not to sound shallow or anything, but the appearance of a guy does influence how you feel about him."

"Yup," I agreed. "If anyone had a choice of just a guy who was muscled or fat, people would pick the muscled guy.

"Unless they are chubby chasers," Holly giggled.

I reached over and playfully slapped her shoulder. "Lets stop the conversation right there; before we start to talk about weird fetishes." We both laughed.

Just then Skyler burst through the door.

"So what went wrong?" Holly asked Skyler.

"I do not understand you girls, at all." Skyler stomped his way out of the room up the stairs.

"Wierdo," I murmured.

"Why don't we give another commentary for a movie?" Holly suggested.

"Yeah!" I agreed.

We both got up from the couch to pick out a DVD. About ten minutes later, we eventually agreed upon Kicking and Screaming.

An hour later found us obeying the orders of Coach Weston, both me and Holly baying at the moon.

"What are you guys doing?" Embry asked, entering the front door with Seth behind him.

"We're baying at the moon because Will Ferrell told us to and so we can become awesome soccer players." I answered. Embry smirked at me before being pulled down onto the couch by Holly. I looked away from the couple when Holly planted a kiss on Embry's lips.

I turned to Seth who was sitting in the lay-z-boy on my right.

"So did you end up getting a lot of homework from teachers?" I conversed with Seth.

"Not that much. Just enough to busy me for tonight and tomorrow night," Seth said.

I nodded. "That's not too bad."

"Yeah…" Seth uttered.

"So, Cady," Holly said, breaking the awkward silence. "How long have you known Seth?"

"I've known who he is since first grade, but I _really_ got to know him when he started eighth grade," I answered.

Seth smirked. "Yeah, you probably know too much."

"Because of your creepy sister, right?" Holly said.

I laughed at her tone. "Yeah, my creepy little sister…"

We talked a little bit longer until my Mom came to pick me up. I said goodbye to the boys and Holly then rose from the couch. Holly followed behind me to the front door.

Holly slowly opened the door as she spoke. "You should sit with Kim and me at our lunch table."

I bit my lip, hesitating to step outside. "That would leave Alivia and Grahm all by themselves."

"They'll be okay for one day."

"Okay," I said, stepping through the doorway. "I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Bye Cady," Holly waved goodbye, shutting the door.

I walked down the steps of the porch to my Mom's car. I got in and sat in the passenger seat.

"How did things go with Holly?" Mom asked once I buckled in.

"Great," I answered. "Embry stopped by with Seth, but other than that things were perfect."

"You won't tell your sister about that, right?" Mom asked sternly.

"Of course not," I scoffed.

I most certainly was _not_ going to tell Briget about my Seth encounter. I wanted to keep that moment I had with Seth, however weird it was, all to myself.

I ended up sitting with 'The Pack' for two days, and then stopped, realizing why I wanted to sit there so much. I had feelings for Seth, _romantic_ feelings for Seth.

Even with me separating myself from Seth as much as possible, I still felt a draw to him. It was like each day the rope connecting me and Seth was made shorter. Puling and pulling us together, ever closer.

It hurt to fight that bond; to pull harder on the rope, hoping I could at least get an inch of distance. But I wanted to see Seth, making it harder to keep my distance. I wanted to see Seth's perfect smile, happy attitude and joyful presence.

There was one thing I could count on to keep us separated though; our age. For most of the year there was a three year age difference. I know three years isn't much, but it is a big difference as a teenager.

It was Friday, and already I felt like crap from my self-imposed Seth exile.

I kept my eyes glued to my Styrofoam lunch tray, which held a poor excuse for a lunch. I poked the crunchy pasta with my fork, wishing I had sat somewhere not so close to Seth. Seth's voice easily made it to my ears from just one table away. I had the strongest urge to get up from my seat and sit in the empty chair next to him.

Jeeze, I was turning into my sister!

"Cady," Alivia addressed. I looked to see her looking discontentedly at me. "If you want to sit with them sit with them. I don't know why you're doing this to yourself; you're usually pretty smart about things."

"I'm not doing anything to myself, I've just had a bad few days," I shrugged it off and continued staring at my tray.

"Cady…" Alivia warned, seeing through my lies.

"I – He – I feel like I'm turning into my sister," I jabbered. "I've never been like this, I've never thought… and why now? I've known him for years yet I've never really had these, stupid and strange urges."

"Hold on," Grahm said raising his hand. "What are you talking about?"

"I feel like I've caught the creepy stalker disease from my sister," I answered. "It almost feels like some magic spell has been cast because I never really have been interested in the guy before."

"I thought we were talking about you avoiding every person from the La Push gang," Grahm said, his forehead creasing in confusion.

Alivia, on the other hand, was looking at me with wide eyes. "Do not tell me you're falling for one of them too!" She yelled, drawing the attention from the tables surrounding us, including Seth's table.

"No!" I yelled back. Trying not to yell as loud as Alivia was. "I don't want to, but I am! I can't really help it."

Alivia shot a glare at Seth's table, who were watching us and our display. "That makes three… That makes three friends of mine who have up and ditched me for stupid mindless boys!"

"Alivia!" I snapped. Both Kim and Holly were able to hear Alivia's shouts and both had cringed at her words.

"Oh, I'm sorry Cady," Alivia said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I guess I shouldn't be worried about losing another of my friends to a bunch of drug addicts!" Alivia shot out of her chair and stormed out of the cafeteria.

Grahm rose from his seat and turned to me. "You know this will blow over in a day."

"Yeah, I know," I sighed, waving my hands towards the doors. "Go on and follow her Grahm." He nodded and walked off in the direction Alivia had gone.

I got up from my seat as well and walked over to Holly and Kim. I stood behind the empty chair on Seth's right and tried my best to keep my eyes _only _on Kim and Holly.

"I want to apologize for Alivia; you both know she didn't really mean that. She was just a little angry," I said.

Kim nodded and Holly sighed. "She seemed more than a little angry to me," Holly said. "What got her so ticked off?"

"Umm…" My eyes slowly trailed over to Seth to see him staring at me. I quickly looked away from him to Holly. "I… I tried to explain to her why I've been so down the past few days, but she really didn't wait for me to finish."

"What did you tell her?" Holly asked.

I shifted from foot to foot. Why did Holly have to be so pushy about things?

Seth got up from his seat and went over to the table where my lunch tray sat along with Alivia and Grahm's. He picked up my lunch tray and put it on the table in front of me.

"Why don't you sit down and eat?" Seth asked, standing beside me.

I hesitantly met eyes with Seth.

"Just ignore Holly," Seth continued. "You don't need to answer her stupid questions, she already knows enough."

Holly glared at Seth. He just watched me, waiting for an answer.

I nodded my head and took the seat between Holly and Seth.

"She may know a lot but I do know far more than she does on a certain _point of view_," Skyler said waggling his eyebrows.

Holly's face pulled into an angry pout. She quickly grabbed her milk and threw it at her brother. Skyler easily caught the container before it hit him. He chuckled at the expression still on her face.

"I hate you," Holly growled.

"Don't I know it," Skyler said, sarcasm obvious in his voice.

I smiled; those two were always fighting with each other.

"Are you busy at all later today?" Embry asked me from the other side of the table.

I shook my head. I noticed that Seth's eyes had gone wide and he had begun to shake a little.

"Well most of us are going to the movies tonight and we were wondering if you could come," Embry explained.

"Umm, Yeah, I think I could go. When is the movie?"

"Seven fifteen," Holly answered.

I thought for a moment before answering. My mom would probably say yes and I might have a possible chance to be with Seth – no! I mean, Holly and Kim. Yeah, just Holly and Kim…

Who am I kidding; I just want to be with Seth.

"I could make it," I answered.

"Great!" Kim squealed. "It'll be so great to hang with you some more, _outside_ of school. Jared and I will be there to pick you up around six twenty."

"That's fine," I said.

The rest of lunch passed without drama, talking about which movie we were going to see. I did notice the glares Seth shot at the boys as we talked.

I was thrown off for a second when I saw that. Seth was normally a very nice person and would never be angry at a person for long.

Feeling strangely like my sister I contemplated what I would do tonight at the movies with Seth all during Study Hall.

**A/N: So what did you all think? Leave a review with your thoughts/reactions/opinions/etc.**


	5. The Chocolate Side

**A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed! It always makes me happy to see reviews for my stories. **

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. **

Chapter 5: The Chocolate Side

After school, I found Briget waiting for me in the drop-off/pick-up area. Her eyes were locked on me in an angry glare as I walked over to her.

"Kimi told me you sat with Seth again during lunch." Briget spoke slowly. "Why?"

I glanced at Briget's group of friends that were watching us. "Why? Because Seth asked me to," I answered.

Briget's eyes tightened on me. "But why did you agree to _sit with him?_"

"I'm sure you have heard about me and Alivia's fight. I would have been sitting alone if he hadn't asked me."

In that moment, I saw Mom pulling up in the car in front of us.

"I think you could have dealt with that," Briget snapped. She quickly pushed me aside to get into the car, got in and slammed the door.

I sighed before getting in the car as well.

Mom was glancing at Briget from the rear-view mirror. "What's wrong Briget?"

"Cady sat with Seth again during lunch," Briget grumbled.

Mom glanced at me for an explanation, pulling the car away from the curb and onto the road.

"Seth wasn't the only person at the table Mom. Kim and Holly sit there too," I defended.

Mom sighed deeply. "You two need to work something out so we won't have any more arguments like this. I expect you two to be mature about it."

Once we got home I waited until Briget was safely in her room before asking Mom about going to the movies with Kim.

"When is the movie?" Mom asked.

"It's at seven fifteen, and you don't have to worry about giving me a ride, Kim and Jared are going to come by around six-twenty to pick me up," I explained.

"You're going with Kim _and _Jared? That's kind of weird honey-"

"-No! It's more of a group thing. I'm going with most of the people at my lunch table," I interrupted.

"Alright, I'll let you go, but make sure you bring your cellphone with you and call me if you need anything."

"Thanks Mom," I said and then ran up to my room.

I decided to spend the next two hours studying for my driving test next Friday. When it was time, I freshened up for a half hour before I was supposed to be picked up. Quickly I stuffed a twenty dollar bill into my back pocket and went downstairs.

Standing by the front door, I waited five minutes for Jared's Chevy Blazer to pull into the driveway.

I stepped outside and walked over to the car.

"You can sit in the back with Seth," Jared called, leaning out of the window.

"Okay," I agreed, a bit of excitement coloring my voice. Seth was here! _I'll be able to sit beside him the whole ride there!_ My mind was full of happy thoughts of Seth.

I opened the back door to find Seth sitting in the back seat moving over so there was enough room for me.

"Hey Cady," Seth greeted as I climbed into the car.

"Hey Seth," I replied, smiling.

Seth smiled back as Kim turned around to face me.

"You ready for the action of Sherlock Holmes?" Kim questioned.

"I sure am," I answered. "Who else is going?"

"Embry and Holly."

"Cool…" I said. Really, I was thinking about how this movie night was kind of like a triple date; Kim with Jared, Holly with Embry, and me with Seth. _I wonder if we will end up sitting together in the theater…?_

"So you have any plans for your birthday next weekend?" Kim asked turning around in her seat to face me.

"Yeah, I'm having my birthday party next Friday but on my birthday I'm spending some time with my family." I felt a little uneasy about saying this. I didn't even invite her because there was a good chance she would say yes and just spend all her time with Jared.

Kim looked a little sad and I internally kicked myself for being such an idiot.

"If you're not busy or anything, do you think you could come to my party?" I asked.

Kim glanced at Jared. "Sure… Would it be alright if I brought Jared?"

"Sure." _Who am I to deny her time with Jared?_ I thought. _She always has to sneak around her parents to see him._

Kim beamed. "Thanks. So what time does your party start?"

"It starts at four and will run 'till it dies out, or to seven."

"Cool."

"Oh, I almost forgot." I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the twenty dollar bill. "Here's my money for my ticket and food. I'm giving it to you because I'll probably forget about it."

Kim took it from me and put it into her wallet. I noticed Seth was giving me an odd look. It almost looked disapproving; like he didn't want me using my own money.

I talked with Kim for a little while before she turned to Jared, so I, in turn talked with Seth.

After talking with him for a few minutes I realized that Seth really is a cool kid. He wasn't at all like the image of the boy I had built over the years of Briget's obsession. Briget was right about him being happy and nice, but he was much more than that. I was able to enjoy my time with him even more in the relaxed setting of Jared's car, instead of the tense atmosphere that was shared between us in school.

When we arrived at the theater Jared parked his truck alongside Embry's Jeep.

Together the six of us walked inside the theater. As Seth walked beside me, I linked my arm through his. He looked down at me, looking surprised and happy. I smiled to myself, happy to get this far with Seth on our mock 'date'.

Embry and Holly got the tickets, then joined us in the line for refreshments.

"Alright," Kim said, "there is enough money for each couple to get _one_ candy-"

"Milk Duds!" I shouted. "Milk Duds, Milk Duds, Milk Duds!" I turned to Seth. "Seth, we're getting Milk Duds," I said seriously.

Seth grinned and everyone laughed.

"Sure, we can get Milk Duds," Seth agreed.

"Awesome!" I said.

"You boys go save us some seats," Holly said. "We girls can get the food."

Jared and Embry both left, along with Seth. Seth glanced back at me and I unthinkingly raised my hand to wave at him. Seth smiled and turned around to face the old man taking tickets. I quickly brought my hand down to my side.

God, I'm acting like such a love-struck teen! I don't _usually_ act like this.

Holly and Kim laughed at me. My mock glare didn't do much except make them laugh harder.

"Do you like Seth?" Holly asked as Kim asked for three large bags of pop-corn, sourpatch kids, Nestlé Crunch bar and my Milk Duds.

"Uhh, I guess I kinda do," I murmured.

"Ooo, Cady likes Seth. So this is your first date?" Holly joked.

"Be quiet," I hissed. "He's too young anyways, there is a three year difference."

Holly scoffed. "You're just giving yourself a stupid reason not to be with him. And last time I checked he was fourteen and you sixteen."

"Yeah." Kim agreed. "What's so bad about liking a guy who is only two years younger than you?"

"I'm turning seventeen next week," I argued. "Besides, our age difference isn't the only thing. There also is my sister Briget."

"You shouldn't care about her," Holly said. "She's just a love struck tween, she'll get over it eventually."

I grabbed one of the large bags of pop-corn from the counter and the Milk Duds as the cashier put them down. "If she is supposed to be able to get over him I think that would have happened already."

The girls each grabbed a bag of popcorn and a box of candy and followed me towards the theater. I juggled the food for a minute then handed my ticket to the old man.

"Theater three, on your left," the old man croaked, slowly handing me the ticket stub.

I waited a moment for Kim and Holly. Once they both got their ticket stubs back we all walked to the end of the hall.

_Meanwhile…_

**Seth POV**

"Why did you have to put me up to this?" I asked Jared and Embry.

"Because if you didn't make the effort, Cady would only see you as the dude her little sister is crushing on," Jared answered from down the row.

I was half excited and half worried about this 'date' of ours. I was worried that I would screw everything up and Cady wouldn't want to be near me again. Then the other part of me was happy to spend more time with my Imprint. Like when Cady had turned to me and said 'we' were getting Milk Duds, I felt so happy. Even though no one had said anything, she had paired us together, as a couple.

The door to the theater opened; even without being able to see the door I knew it was Cady, and the others. Even with the theater dimly lit I could easily see Cady walk up the stairs, to our row in the very back of the theater.

Once Cady was settled in her seat next to me she handed the pop-corn bag to me.

"I get the Milk Duds you get the popcorn," Cady said opening the box of Milk Duds. She popped one of the chocolaty pieces into her mouth and leaned back into her seat.

At least I learned one thing about Cady tonight; she loved Milk Duds – I wonder why she likes them so much. Well, I wanted to find out everything about her, because she sure knew a lot about me.

"Why do you like Milk Duds so much?" I quietly asked Cady.

"How could you _not_ like them?" Cady said.

"Well I've never had them before so-"

"-You've never tried Milk Duds before?" Cady interrupted

"No."

Cady stuck her hand back into the yellow box and pulled out two pieces. She held her hand out with the two pieces of candy sitting in her palm. "Try 'em, they're _sooo_ good."

I took the two Milk Duds from her hands and put them in my mouth. The Milk Duds _were_ good but my brain's main focus was rejoicing just like earlier since I had just touched Cady's hand. I sounded like such a girl! I looked back at Cady who was staring at me expectantly.

"They're good," I praised. "Really good."

Cady smiled. "Good I'm glad I've turned you to the chocolate side."

I smiled back at Cady. "As opposed to what, the vanilla side?"

Cady laughed. I felt like I couldn't be any happier, I had made my Imprint laugh, and she had the cutest laugh too…

The lights dimmed off and the previews began.

**Cady POV**

This had been the best day ever! For the last third of the movie Seth and I had held hands! I was so happy right now I couldn't stop grinning from ear to ear.

Seth threw away the empty pop-corn bag and Milk Dud box as we exited out of the theater still hand in hand. Our group of six parted when we got to the parking lot. Embry and Holly went to Embry's Jeep. Jared, Kim, Seth and I got in Jared's truck.

Unlike last time, I sat in the middle seat right next to Seth.

Two minutes into the ride home I decided to be bold and make a move. I let go of his hand only to hold it again with my left. I lifted his arm up and over my head, onto my shoulders.

I glanced up at Seth to see his reaction. I looked up to see him looking down at me with a happy but surprised look in his eyes. He tightened his arm around my shoulders and I learned a little into his side.

The two of us stayed in that same position for pretty much all the way to my house.

Jared pulled into my driveway and I slowly let go of Seth's hand to unbuckle myself.

"Bye Seth," I murmured. "I'll see you on Monday."

"Okay. Bye Cady," Seth said.

I got out of the car and walked into the house in a daze. That… date, if that's what you even call it, was amazing; especially the car ride home. I had felt so content by Seth's side, lightly running my thumb over the back of his hand.

When I entered my room, I shut my door behind me. I laid myself onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. If it wasn't for the fact that I was totally out of it, I would be squealing with delight.

"You bitch!" I sat straight up to see Briget standing in my doorway with a menacing look in her eyes.

"_You_ went out with Seth Clearwater?" Briget yelled.

"I'm a bitch because I went out with Seth?" I spat. "How did you even find out?"

"One of my friends saw you leaving theaters holding Seth's hand and getting all flirty with him!" Briget wailed.

"So? It's none of your business!"

"If you don't care for the things I do, then I won't give a shit about yours." Briget kicked my bureau. The whole thing shook, all the objects sitting on top of it rattled and I took a big step forward.

"Don't you dare touch those," I warned.

Briget's harsh face turned into one of mock innocence. "What things?" She raised her scrawny arm to gesture to the closest thing to her, my clay wolf. "These you mean? Well its nothing but broken pieces." Her harsh statement became true when she reached her arm out and knocked the clay wolf off the top of the bureau.

My sanity shattered as the wolf broke into pieces. I just strode over to Briget, quickly pulled back my fisted right hand and let my arm snap forward to connect with Briget's nose.

Briget screamed and clutched her face. A feeling of sweet satisfaction washed over me as I saw her bend over still holding her face. But that feeling vanished when Mom came running into my room.

"What happened?" Mom demanded.


	6. Deal With It

**AN: I apologize about the delay. The next chapter won't come for a least a little while because my finals are coming up, but once summer comes along there will be faster updates. Yay for summer!**

ooo0O0oOo0O0ooo

_Previously on Super Wolf_

_My sanity shattered as the wolf broke into pieces. I just strode over to Briget, quickly pulled back my fisted right hand and let my arm snap forward to connect with Briget's nose._

_Briget screamed and clutched her face. A feeling of sweet satisfaction washed over me as I saw her bend over still holding her face. But that feeling vanished when Mom came running into my room._

_"What happened?" Mom demanded._

Chapter 6: Deal With It

"She-" I started, but was interrupted by Briget.

"She punched me in the face!" Briget yelled.

Mom looked at me angrily. "You are grounded, Cady and we will talk further about your punishment after I care for your sister." Mom guided Briget out of my room and left.

Oh crap, I'm in so much trouble. I'm gonna end up grounded for a month.

I sat on the edge of my bed, realizing that my birthday party next week could be canceled.

"Fuck," I groaned and flopped back onto my bed. I had been hoping to ask Seth to come but now I would have hardly any contact with him.

_My life totally sucks, _I thought.

"Cady."

I sat up on my bed to see Dad standing in the doorway.

"Yeah…?" I said, unsure of what was going to happen.

"I talked to your Mother and we both agree that you are going to be grounded for two weeks. Therefore your party is going to be canceled."

"Are you serious Dad? You're taking away my party because I punched my stupid sister in the face!" I yelled.

"You broke your sister's nose Cady," Dad explained.

"Still, you don't even know the whole story!"

"That doesn't even matter, you still used violence against your sister."

"But Dad-!" I stopped short when Dad shut the door on me.

I screamed a frustrated yell.

Why did my parents have to do this to me? They don't even know what happened! It was obvious that Dad didn't even see my broken clay wolf.

Remembering the broken piece over my frustration towards my parents, I slowly walked over to where the broken pieces that lay on the floor. I kneeled on the ground and picked up the broken head of the wolf that had jaggedly broken off from the mass of the body. Turning the wolf head in my hands I noticed an ear had broken off as well.

A tear spilled out from my watery eyes and slid down my check.

My night had gone from wonderfully perfect to horribly awful. I had been in bliss being with Seth, leaning against his side. Now if feels like I'm in some sort of hell; one of my favorite things broken, grounded for two weeks, my birthday canceled and no more free time with Seth.

I screamed again and chucked the wolf head at the wall.

I've finally decided to let myself go out with Seth and now I'm cut off from him!

"My life sucks," I murmured.

I left the pieces of the wolf on the floor and got undressed. Climbing into bed I ignored my growling stomach. I didn't want to go downstairs and face anyone, especially Brigit.

ooo0O0oOo0O0ooo

The rest of the weekend was horrible. After sleeping in to noon I finally went downstairs to have some lunch/breakfast. When I went into the kitchen I saw Briget and her broken nose, it was all swollen and looked gross. Briget had glared at me but it was nothing behind her clown nose.

I ate a big lunch then went back to my room.

The phone rang around three, Holly's cell number flashing across the screen. I had tried to answer it, but either Dad or Mom beat me to it.

Sunday was basically the same as Saturday, except that no one called for me.

ooo0O0oOo0O0ooo

By the beginning of third period, nearly everyone knew I was the cause of Briget's swollen nose.

I sat down in my normal seat in Art class next to Seth.

"Hey Cady," Seth greeted.

"Hi Seth," I said as cheerily as I could manage.

"Cady is it true you broke your sister's nose, then beat her to the floor?" A freshman boy asked from behind me.

I turned around in my seat to tell off the acne faced teen but Seth beat me to it.

"You actually believe that crap? You're more of an idiot than I thought Darren, Cady would never hurt anyone," Seth snapped.

_Oh Seth,_ I thought. _Why do you have to be so cute and caring? I really shouldn't be falling for you…_

Seth glanced at me and I gave him a weak smiled.

It was so… sweet of him to think that I wasn't violent. But like I had said once before he only knew little of me when I knew a lot about him. I knew for a fact that telling the truth to Darren would upset Seth. He wasn't a violent kid at all, me punching my sister in the face was.

"Briget was making that up," I saw Seth's eyes brighten and I felt like I was kicking a puppy by admitting that I was violent to my own sister. "I did punch her, but that was it."

"Did you do it because she had forgotten to clean your room?" A freshman girl asked.

Now I was really confused. "What?"

"Shut up Terra," Seth said, placing one of his hands on my shoulder to turn me back around in my seat.

Class started up shortly and everyone got up from their seats to gather their art folders, except for me. I stayed in me seat with my head against my arms as they laid across the table.

In some weird way it felt like I had let Seth down. He had defended me against the two freshmen and I had let him down by proving their questions true, for the most part.

"Cady," Seth said, putting down my folder in front of me.

I looked up at him as he sat down next to me.

_Aww. Why does he have to be so nice? _I thought as I pulled my folder in front of me. _He's making me feel worse._

"Thanks Seth," I said.

"No problem," Seth responded.

We worked in an uncomfortable silence on my part, until Seth broke it.

"You know, I really don't know you really well. I thought I did, but I don't. It doesn't seem fair because you know so much about me."

I nodded. "True…" I tapped my pencil on the table top. "What do you want to know?"

ooo0O0oOo0O0ooo

Seth and I quietly talked while we worked. He asked all sorts of questions and I answered them as truthfully as I would.

When the final bell rang for the end of class I rushed to put away my things.

"One more question," Seth said.

"Yeah?" I asked, quickly going to the back of the room to put away my folder. I quickly walked back to the table where Seth was still standing.

"Would you like to hang out sometime? Maybe catch another movie?" Seth asked, seemingly only a little nervous. "I'll buy you Milk Duds…" His sentence petered out as I stood stock still realizing what just happened.

Seth Clearwater just asked me out, and I _had _to say no because I was grounded.

_Dammit!_

Seth nervously rubbed the back of his neck and my attention was brought back to him.

"I'm – I'm sorry Seth, but I'm grounded for two weeks because I punched Briget and I don't have a birthday party either."

"They took away your birthday?"

"No, just the party," I said with a smirk as I walked away from Seth and out of the Art room.

Seth quickly caught up with me. "I'll see you at lunch then?"

"Of course." We both parted, heading to our separate classrooms. "Seth!" I yelled, before he got too far away. He turned around and looked surprised. "Definitely rain check on the date though."

Seth grinned and I smiled back. The other students looked between the two of us. I ignored them and raised my fist in the air. "To the chocolate side!"

I turned into my Biology class with my fist still in the air.

ooo0O0oOo0O0ooo

When I got to lunch a surprise was sitting at our table. Skyler and Leah were being all lovey dovey. Their chairs were pushed fairly close together and not at each other's throats.

They weren't super flirty, like Jared and Kim, but you could tell the love was flowing between the two.

I glanced at Seth as he took the seat next to me. If only Seth and I could be like that- wait, we could be now since I went all confident and shouted to every one in the hallway me and Seth were on a date.

Briget was going to murder me for that.

I glanced around the lunchroom and spotted one of Briget's friends, Kimi, watching me. I glared at her and Kimi turned away. I was really starting to hate my little sister and her minions.

"I can't believe that your Mom cancelled your birthday party along with your two week grounding," Holly complained.

"You don't think I think the same thing?" I laughed humorlessly. "The best part is that they haven't even asked for my side of the story. Their both oblivious as well as inconsiderate." I began to rant, venting my frustrations from the past two days. "Neither my Mom nor my Dad saw my smashed wolf - you know the one Kim it's the one sitting on top of my bureau. Briget said I didn't respect her things and decided to get herself punched in the face. She's an idiot for thinking she owns a _person_, and she knew I loved that wolf!" I paused to take a breath. "It was my favorite thing next to my books…"

"Aww, Cady." Kim quickly got up from her seat to give me a hug from behind.

"Thanks Kim," I said. She smiled down at me before letting go and returning to her seat next to Jared.

"Have you tried talking to your parents?" Seth asked, looking truly concerned.

No, I answered. "They'll eventually find out and then feel bad about grounding me _and_ taking away my birthday party, so they'll hopefully unground me at the least."

"You should just tell your parents," Holly said. "They would probably let you have your party."

I shrugged. "I'm not so sure about that, it feels like I might get into another fight with Briget about spreading those ridiculous lies."

"Cady-!" Kim scolded.

"-Don't worry, there wont be any hitting. I'm hoping Mom will hear me yelling at Briget for her lies and punish Briget in some way."

"Wow, you really are a deceptive girl," Sky complimented from across the table.

"I'm not deceptive, just really smart," I amended.

The rest of lunch was spent trying to follow the conversation instead of staring at Seth.

ooo0O0oOo0O0ooo

The car-ride home with Mom was silent on my part. I didn't want to talk to Mom, but I had promised Kim and Holly I would tell my Mom the truth about everything. Kim had scolded me for reverting back to my 'childish' ways of keeping everything inside, and not telling anyone.

When Mom pulled the car into the driveway I took a deep breath and turned to face her.

"Hey Mom, could I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Mom said calmly.

I shot a glare behind me at Briget, who was halfway out of the car with one foot poised mid-air outside of the car. Briget glared back at me and quickly got out of the car.

"I want to know why you never asked for my side of the story," I said, looking Mom straight in the eye.

"Honey, there is no excuse for hitting your sister."

"Its not an excuse though, it's a legitimate explanation. Briget had knocked my clay wolf off of my bureau after I told her not to touch it. You know how much work I put into that Mom. Anyways, this all started because she stormed into my room calling me a bitch and saying I went out with Seth."

Mom sat back into her seat, thinking about what I had told her.

"And she doesn't own him like she thinks she does," I added.

"Cady you still didn't need to punch your sister-" Mom started to say, but I interrupted her.

"Will you please stop saying that! I get it! But, _come on_, Briget-"

"Will be punished as well," Mom stated sternly. She shot me a look and I sagged back into the seat of the car in defeat. "Your explanation does… validate your actions, but it does not make them right. You're still grounded, but Briget will be grounded as well." Mom stepped out of the car, leaving me inside.

I groaned in frustration. Telling Mom didn't improve my situation at all. It probably will get Briget pissed at me and she'll call me a bitch again and I'd punch her again.

I got out of the car, slinging my backpack over my left shoulder.

As I silently walked to my room I heard Briget scream a 'What!'

I laughed silently as I opened the door to my room. Looks like Mom was dishin' out the discipline.

The fact that Briget was in a pissy mood lightened my dark mood.

I sighed happily as I sat on my bed, contentedly listening to Briget's muffled complaints.

ooo0O0oOo0O0ooo

At dinner time I found out what Briget's punishment was.

She was grounded for a week and was withheld from going to a concert with her friends in Seattle at the end of the month.

When Briget had grumbled her complaint of me being a snitch my response to her was, "Life's a bitch, Bridge. Deal with it."


	7. Seth

**A/N: I apologize profusely for not updating during the summer. Even though I had said I would be updating more during the summer XP. Well here is longish chapter seven, hope you like it! And **_**please **_**leave a review!**

Chapter 7: Seth

The last week has been _hell_.

Its Friday, _my frikin' birthday_, and I was grounded.

"What a great present, Mom and Dad," I grumbled to my empty room.

I reached for my backpack that was sitting against the headboard of my bed. I unzipped my backpack and pulled out my iPod. I forcefully turned on my iPod and put the buds in my ears. I scrolled through the long list of artists, trying to find some music to match my mood.

The sounds of Flyleaf blasted into my ears as I settled along the length of the bed.

Staring up at the ceiling I thought about the week ahead of me.

I would have a horrible weekend being cooped up in the house. Things would hopefully be better with school and being able to interact with people other than my retarded family. I would be able to see Seth. A soft smile touched my lips.

Seth… he was just _the_ most perfect guy in the world. Whenever I was with Seth I always had a great time.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my door open. I sat up to see my Mom walk towards me and stop by the foot of the bed.

I pulled out one of my ear buds. "What, Mom?"

Mom gave me a reproachful look at my tone. "I need to talk to you about your grounding," she said.

"Well?" I prompted.

She glanced at my iPod that I held in my hands. "Turn off the music."

I sighed and paused the song before pulling out the remaining ear bud. "Alright, what do you want to talk about? Are you gonna ground me some more?"

Mom let out a big breath. She sat herself on the edge of the bed.

"No, honey. I'm not. I am planning on talking to you about being ungrounded for today and the weekend because you have been good and it is your sixteenth birthday… But, if you want to be an angsty teen and sit in your room, that's fine by me."

"What-? Wait- You're saying I'm free now?" I stumbled over my words, surprised by what she had said.

"For the weekend and today. You're still going to be grounded till next Saturday. You need to learn your lesson about not using violence."

I snorted in disgust as I slid off the bed. "Yeah, I learned that you can be unfair when doling out punishments." I pocketed my iPod and stepped into my shoes.

"Cady," Mom warned. "Please be good. Despite what you think, I actually don't enjoy grounding you."

"Alright," I said. "I'm going to start enjoying my freedom now, I'm heading out." I grabbed my wallet and cell phone from my backpack. Before leaving the room I flashed Mom a warm smile, silently thanking her.

I quickly left the house and started walking toward the center of town. There wasn't much there, just a gas station with a mini-mart, a grocery store, and some other small stores.

I listened to my iPod on my walk to the center. I turned into the first store I came upon, which was the gas station.

I pushed through the double glass doors and walked to the back of the mini-mart where I knew the drinks were.

While I was contemplating what flavor Monster I should get, Khaos or regular, when I felt a tap on my left shoulder. I glanced over and saw Seth standing there.

"Seth!" I yelled and jumped him in a hug. "It's _so_ good to see you out of school." I released my right arm from around his torso to pull out my ear buds.

Seth laughed at my enthusiasm. "It's great to see you too." He pulled me flush against his side as I turned to face the refrigerators.

"So what are you doing here?" I conversed.

"My sister and I were on our way home and stopped here for some gas. I saw you walk in here and decided to join you," Seth explained.

"I'm glad you did. Now, what kind of Monster should I get? The orange or the green?"

"Green," Seth answered, pulling the fridge door open for me.

I grabbed a green Monster from the shelf and Seth closed the door.

I dropped my left arm from around Seth as I headed towards the front of the store to the cash register.

The middle-aged worker eyed Seth as I paid for my Monster. I just smiled at the man as I took my change and my Monster.

"Do you have a ride home?" Seth asked as we exited the mini mart.

"No," I answered.

"We could-"

"Oh, no," I interrupted. "Thanks but no thanks. I've been cooped in that house for too long." I looked up at Seth. "If you're not busy or anything, could I hang out with you?"

"Sure," Seth happily agreed.

"Hey Seth!" A girl called.

I looked to where the voice was calling from and saw that it was Seth's sister, Leah.

"Are you coming?" Leah asked, walking toward us.

"Yeah," Seth said, glancing down at me, and I shook my head.

"Oh, sorry, I don't want to interfere with anything. I'll go see who else is around to hang with. See ya," I said to Seth. I looked down at the ground awkwardly and turned to make my way down the street.

_I'm such an idiot!_ I scolded myself. _I act way too flustered around Seth._

"No, wait Cady. You can come with us," Seth said, quickly placing a hand to stop me.

I looked over at Leah, wondering if she was okay with all this.

"Sure. Why not?" Leah shrugged and turned around to walk back to her car.

I followed behind Leah with a smile. I got into the back seat of Leah's Mazda Sedan and Seth followed.

Leah bared right pulling out of the gas station. She took another right and at the end of the street Leah pulled up onto the lawn of the house on the left. We all got out of the car and headed into the house.

I entered the house a step behind Seth. I closed the front door behind me and looked to Seth who had stopped in the main hallway.

"So this is my house…" Seth said gesturing around him.

"Yup…" I said, not sure what to say to that. "What were you planning on doing before I joined you?"

"Well I usually try to see if…" his voice drifted off as he glanced to my right. I glanced over and saw that it was a dining room and kitchen. Leah had headed straight into the room when we entered.

Seth silently grabbed my wrist and put a finger to his lips. Seth led me to the left, into the family room. Once we had both silently entered the room he let go of my wrist. Seth quickly grabbed a remote that was sitting on a wooden coffee table.

Just as he was about to turn the TV on, Leah appeared in the doorway.

"Put the remote down, Seth," Leah ordered.

I tried to keep my face straight as laughter bubbled up inside of me. Leah looked ready to kill Seth for the remote. I never knew Leah could be like that over a _TV_.

Seth groaned and threw the remote down on the couch. "You suck Leah."

"Bite me," Leah said, leveling a glare at Seth.

Seth took hold of my wrist once again to lead me out of the room and up a set of stairs in the hallway. He let go of my wrist once we were at the top of the stairs. He walked over to a door and opened it.

"This is my room, free from Leah and her stupidness," Seth announced.

I giggled as I followed him into his room. Seth's room wasn't as messy as I thought. There was a small pile of clothes at the foot of his bed and his room didn't smell rank at all. Instead of the stink I expected of a teenage boy's room, Seth's room smelled completely different. Apart from the buttery scent emanating from a popcorn bag, his room smelled fresh – the clean scent of nature.

I looked around the room and only found one incriminating poster of a woman, who thankfully had all her clothes on.

Scanning the room once more I noticed something odd. I took a few steps further into the room and picked something off the ground.

"Flea shampoo?" I questioned turning the bottle over in my hands.

Seth let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, that's…"

"Why do you have this?" I asked. "It's for dogs…"

Seth walked over to me and took the bottle from my hands. "It was a joke from the guys. We have this inside joke between all of us and this was given to me as a gag gift."

"Huh," I said.

Seth dropped the bottle to the ground and watched my as I continued to look around the room.

"So how have you been since I last saw you in school?" I asked, taking a seat on the edge of Seth's bed.

"Alright," Seth answered. He sat down next to me on the bed. "So are you going to still having a birthday party?"

I shrugged. "I don't think so. Its last minute and… things would be rushed and all. But I'm just really glad I'm free for the weekend."

"Just this weekend?" Seth questioned.

I nodded. "I get today and Saturday and Sunday free, then I'm back to being grounded."

"Cady, would you want to come to a bonfire with me tomorrow?"

I looked over at Seth and smiled at him. "Sure, that sounds great!" I bounced up and down on the bed. "Who's going to be there?"

"The whole pack," Seth said.

"The what?" I said, confused.

"The pack," Seth answered slowly. "It's just what we call ourselves. Like, in replacement for 'gang'." Seth sighed, noting my still confused face. "For us instead of saying 'the gang is all here' we would say 'the pack is all here'… get it."

"Now I do." I gave Seth a little smile to hide my confusion. Things were just a little strange with Seth, now that I'm getting to know him a lot more. "So who is in your 'pack'?"

"Jacob, Sam, Emily, Paul, Jared, Kim, Embry, Holly, Skyler and Quill," Seth listed off.

"Hmmm, am I included in your little pack?"

"Well, yeah you are."

"Good," I said. "Because it seems kinda dumb if I wasn't included in a group all of my friends were in."

Seth chuckled. "Well, you're with us for sure. You'll get to know a lot about the pack at the bonfire tomorrow night."

I placed my hands on the bed and leaned back. "You got anything else to say to get me more excited for tomorrow?"

Seth pretended to think for a moment. "I don't know. I highly doubt hearing the legends one more time will be something you find exciting."

"They're cool. I remember when I first heard them all," I smiled to myself. "I actually believed everything. Now it seems really naive of me to believe in it all, in the fervor that I did. Because I do believe in some of them, I just know that it isn't really real." I gave a shrug. "Although, it did lead me to read a lot of fantasy books."

"That's cool. So what are they all about?"

"Well…"

Seth and I talked for a long while about of a lot of random things, including the books I loved. He sounded genuinely interested in a select few and I said I'd loan him the books if he ever decided to come over to my house to get them. I don't know if he was feigning interest, but he seemed like he really meant what he was saying.

What got us to stop our easy flow of chatting was Seth saying that his mother was home. I hadn't heard any door open, but that could be because I was distracted by Seth and his… handsome body. My eyes had sometimes trailed away from his face to his _huge_ arms and beefed legs that made his regular Levi jeans look like skinny jeans.

I followed Seth out of his room down to the first floor of the house.

"Hey Mom," Seth greeted, as we both waked into the kitchen.

Sue Clearwater put three grocery bags on the kitchen counter and turned to face us. "Oh, I didn't know we had company."

"Mom this is Cady, Cady this is my Mom," Seth introduced.

"Hello Mrs. Clearwater," I greeted.

"Oh, call me Sue," Sue said waking over to me. Sue pulled me into a tight hug. It took me a second or two to react, but once I fully realized what was happening I hugged her back.

Sue released me, and then held me at arm's length looking into my arms for a moment.

"You can call me Cady," I joked.

Sue smiled at me. "Seth," Sue said, turning to her son, "would you please get the rest of the groceries from the car for me please?"

"Sure," Seth said, glancing at me before leaving.

"So how have you been?" I asked Sue as she put food away into the cabinets.

"I've been alright, Cady. How have you been this past week? I heard that you were grounded."

"It's been okay and the reason I'm not home, stuck in my room is because I was let go for today and the rest of the weekend as a sort of birthday present."

"Oh, yeah? Well that's good," Sue said. She threw the empty plastic bags into a drawer.

Seth then came in with seven or so bags in his hands.

"Whaa…?" I murmured as Seth settled all the bags onto the counter. He turned around to face me. A smirk touched his lips as he walked over to me. Seth placed a finger under my chin and closed my dropped jaw.

I felt heat rise in my cheeks as Seth left through the front door once more.

I looked over to Sue as she started emptying all the bags. Observing her, I could've sworn she was laughing at me.

Seth came back with one bag in each hand.

"What's all the food for?" I asked.

"We'll there is the bonfire tomorrow and then the rest is for us and some of Seth's friends," Sue answered.

"That's still a lot of food," I commented.

"I couldn't agree any more, Cady," Sue said.

Seth placed his arm across my shoulders and led me out of the kitchen.

"Hey Leels," Seth called as we stepped into the family room.

"What is it, Baby Boy?" Leah turned, glanced over her shoulder and saw me under Seth's arm. "Need me to take you to the other part of your date?"

Seth blushed and looked embarrassed as he met eyes with me. I just giggled at Leah. "No," Seth said. "I was wondering if you could give Cady a ride home."

I smirked knowingly. "Want me away from your embarrassing family?" I whispered up to Seth.

His blush deepened. "Yes, I do."

Leah got up from the couch laughing. "Sure, why not?"

I pulled out from Seth's arm. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yup, I'll be there, so be ready to be picked up at seven thirty," Seth said.

"And I will be there too, picking you up in the car that I own," Leah said twirling a set of keys on her finger.

Seth blew out a breath and shot a glare at his sister.

"I'll be waiting outside for you then, at seven thirty sharp," I said.

Seth smiled at me and nodded.

"Come on Cady," Leah said. She left through the front door and I quickly followed.

Leah stood by the hood of the car as she waited for me. I walked past her to the passenger to pull open the door. But it was locked.

"Gotta call shotgun," Leah said striding over to the driver's side door.

"What?" I said, confused.

"Is that your catchphrase or something?" Leah asked.

"No, it's weirdo, and you – you are a weirdo."

"Call shotgun," Leah said.

"Shotgun!" I shouted.

Leah jumped at the volume of my yell. A slow smile spread across her face. "You're cool." Leah got in the car and unlocked the doors.

I climbed in and shut the door behind me.

"Weirdo," I murmured.

**Seth POV**

I watched Cady and Leah leave. I really truly hoped Leah would be a good sister for once and not embarrass me.

"So Seth," Mom started, "did you invite Cady to the bonfire?"

I turned around and saw my mother looking sternly at me. "Yes," I answered.

"Good," She said. "I would have to scold you if you didn't."

Mom continued to empty the grocery bags and I moved to join her.

"Did you finish all your homework Seth?" Mom asked.

"It's Friday, I have the whole weekend to do it," I said.

"I'll be taking that as a 'no' then. Go on to your homework, I'll finish up here."

I sighed and went up to my room. Opening the door to my room I smiled, I could still smell Cady's scent in my room. I went over to my bed and sat down on it.

I pulled in a deep breath through my nose and relaxed into the bed. Cady was the coolest and nicest person in the world once you got to know her. I remember when I had first met her as a little kid, I had thought Cady was crazy. But it just turns out she just has her own way of looking at things.

I pulled my alarm clock up from the floor to check the time, 6:21. I put the alarm clock back onto my bedside table and sighed. A little over an hour until I have to start patrol. Or to put it in another way, I have an hour and nine minutes of having my thoughts to myself.

_**An hour and nine minutes later…**_

_Hey guys,_ I greeted. I was met with a chorus of hellos from Sam, Embry, and Paul.

_What took you so long?_ Paul questioned. I knew if Paul was beside me in either human or wolf form, he would be giving me an annoyed look.

_I'm only a few minutes late Paul, jeeze_, I thought. Trying really hard not to think of why I was late. When I was trying to phase I kept thinking of Cady, then had to move my thoughts away so I could actually focus on phasing.

Paul must have picked up on my happy mood from what I could tell from his thoughts. _What's got you so happy?_

_Nothing._

_Certainly seems like it's something,_ Embry commented.

_Is it Cady?_ Sam asked.

_Yes,_ I admitted. Thinking of my time spent with her.

_Oh yeah man! You got her in your room, congrats man! So what happened?_ Paul said.

_That isn't something that needs congratulating about Paul, especially in the way you are thinking._ Sam scolded.

_We just talked,_ I answered.

I sensed a bit of laughter through the bond that was coming from Embry.

_You still have that flea stuff? And she saw it! That's hilarious!_

_Shut up Embry, she didn't really care about it,_ I defended.

_Yeah man, but, she must think you're such a _freak_,_ Embry said.

I ran a little faster as I ran the border of my patrol route. _Well Cady doesn't think that because she agreed to come to the bonfire tomorrow night._

My thought was met with silence for a second.

_Are you going to tell her? _Sam asked.

_I don't _think_ so. I'm not entirely sure, _I said.

_Well, don't wait too long,_ Embry advised.


	8. Party Time

**A/N: I mention Pon and Zi in this chapter, and if you don't know who they are, they're two little emo caricatures or you can Google it.** Chapter 8: Party TimeCady POV

I gave a little wave to Leah as she pulled her car out of the driveway. I turned and walked into the house with a little bounce in my step. The reason why I was so happy was because I had finally admitted to myself that I do like Seth, and I do mean _really like_ Seth. Especially after all the time I spent with him today.

"Where have you been?" Drake asked from his spot on the couch.

"Out," I answered with a grin.

Drake quirked an eyebrow at me. I walked over to him and ruffled his hair before going into the kitchen.

"Mom! There is something wrong with Cady! And I mean _really_ wrong," Drake shouted.

"Why do you think that Drake?" Mom questioned. She turned away from the stove and observed my happy self.

"She's like, absurdly happy. That's why!" Drake said, sounding somewhat distressed.

"Oh honey," Mom chuckled. "There is nothing wrong with being really happy."

I smiled wider at Mom. I walked over to the kitchen cabinets and pulled out a cup to fill with water.

"Yeah, but Mom," Drake said, his voice growing closer. He stood himself in the doorway with his arms spread wide. "Happy Cady is really weirder than her normal self, _the_ normal self that I'm used to and comfortable with."

"Hey," I objected. "I'm standing right here." I turned and tried to stifle my giggles as I filled the cup with water.

Drake looked away from Mom and over at me. "See, look!" He exclaimed. "She's smiling as she's protesting. That's really weird."

"Oh, Drake. You're such a drama queen," I said as I reached to ruffle his hair once more. Drake dodged my hand and turned to Mom.

"Please fix her Mom," Drake said quickly. He ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs into his room.

Both Mom and I laughed at Drake. "He's the weirdo," I commented.

"So what did you do today that has got you so happy," Mom conversed as she turned back to the dinner on the stove.

"Well I met up with somebody while I was out. I ended up going to his house and I just had a really good time with him; talking and bonding and stuff. I think I _really_ might like him," I said.

"And who did you meet?" Mom asked.

"Is… Briget around?" I said quietly.

"She's in her room, why?" Mom said, turning around to give me a look of curiosity.

"Well, I was with Seth," I answered.

"What?" Mom said, surprised.

"I was with Seth," I repeated.

"No honey. I heard you the first time," Mom said. A bit of worry toned her voice and it took me a moment what she was worried about.

"Mom, this is different. For Bridge, she just likes _him_. For me, I like him and he likes me. That's two completely different situations," I explained. "And I'm not just assuming he likes me. We've already been on a date and he asked me out again today."

"Wait," said Mom, raising her hand to stop me. "When was this first date of yours?"

"Um, it was when I went to the movies with Kim and Jared."

"Where did Seth ask you to go for your second date?"

"He invited me to a bonfire that's tomorrow night, and I'm _going_ by the way," I said the last bit forcefully, wanting to prove my point. "I'm going and I don't care what Briget thinks or does. I am going out with the boy that I like and my little sister isn't going to stop me."

Mom sighed. "Alright, you can go."

I rolled my eyes, _I wasn't asking for her approval_.

"Do you have a ride?" Mom questioned.

"Yes, I do," I said. I left the kitchen then, not wanting Mom to pull me down from my happy high.

Instead of going into my room, I walked into the sunroom. I had spent far too much time contemplating things while staring at my ceiling, which I now probably knew all too well. I sat myself on the chaise lounge. Lying back, I studied the graying clouds as well as thinking about the weird parts about my time with Seth.

There was the shampoo bottle for fleas and the 'pack' thing. He had seemed slightly flustered when he was trying to explain himself for both things. From the first way he had easily answered my question of who was coming to the bonfire, I had a very good guess that he was fudging his words -as in- he was lying to me.

But what could Seth be lying about? Why would he have to lie about some flea shampoo? And what was the real reason why Seth called his group of friends a pack?

So many questions… and too much time to worry about them.

By noontime on Saturday I was getting really nervous about the bonfire. I was completely unlike myself, worrying about what to wear and how I should act.

My best explanation for being so nervous was that this was the first time I would be with Seth when I was _fully _accepting and aware of the fact that I really liked him.

Briget apparently was picking up on my nerves.

"Come on Cady! You've been in the shower for nearly an hour! Get out!"

Or it could be the fact I had indeed been in the shower for more than my normal 25-minute shower.

"Hold on Briget!" I yelled back. I sighed; I didn't want to get out. I was finally nice and calm due to the effects of the hot water.

"Cady!" Briget shouted.

I groaned and turned off the shower. I stayed there standing, letting the water drip off me before stepping out of the shower and into the real world.

I pulled the curtains back and stepped out of the shower. The cool air hit my overly warm body and I shivered.

I heard faint sounds of talking coming from the other side of the door.

Growling I grabbed a towel and tightly wrapped it around myself. I pulled open the bathroom door to see not only Briget but Drake as well.

"What is it Cady?" I said, stepping back behind the door.

"Mom and Dad want you to come down for lunch," Drake answered, backing away.

"Alright I'll be down in five minutes," I said.

Drake left and Cady followed behind him down the stairs. I quickly walked to my room. I brushed out my hair and put it in a bun. Then I pulled on a t-shirt with Pon and Zi over my still wet hair. I quickly stuck my legs into a pair of jeans and pulled them up.

I went down the stairs and made my way to the dining room.

"Happy Birthday!" my family shouted.

A small smile touched my lips.

Dad came over and pulled me into a short hug. He kissed the top of my head before letting my mom at me.

"Aww, my baby's turning seventeen!" Mom said into my shoulder.

I hugged Mom back. "That's what you said when I turned sixteen last year."

Mom gave a watery chuckle and let me go.

"So can we have cake now?" Drake asked hopefully.

"Drake!" Dad scolded.

"You're supposed to sing 'Happy Birthday' first Dum-Dum," Briget said, grabbing the lighter from the table. She lit all eighteen candles and Drake ran to turn off the lights.

They all started to sing 'Happy Birthday' and I smiled.

Once the song was over I blew out all the candles, wishing for good luck for Seth and me. Dad turned the lights back on and I started to pull out all the candles. I licked off the icing of one and Drake did the same.

"You two are such freaks," Briget commented.

Drake took another candle from my hand and smiled at Briget. "Thanks for the compliment."

I handed off the rest of the candles to Drake and picked up the knife. I cut the small round cake into pieces.

Once everyone got a piece of cake we all started eating.

"I want ice-cream cake for my birthday," Briget commented, forking a corner of cake into her mouth.

"Nuh-uh, I wanna get ice-cream cake!" Drake protested with his mouth full of cake.

"Drake, honey, please don't talk with your mouth full," Mom said.

"You can both get ice-cream cake," Dad compromised.

I finished off the food and turned to my parents. "Not wanting to break up this warm fuzzy moment, but… could we start doing presents?"

Dad looked at Mom and she smiled. "Sure, hold on a moment." Mom put down her plate then left the room. She returned with two cards and a small box. She handed off the presents and I took them.

I put the box and the card from my Mom down. I held onto the card from my Dad and opened it. A gift card to Borders for fifty dollars slid out and I smiled up at my Dad. "Thank you so much Dad!" I gave him a one armed hug as I read the witty rhyme on the card.

"I'm glad you like it Cady," Dad said.

Briget snorted. "You always get gift cards to bookstores."

"Yes, that is because I like to read and therefore love gift cards to bookstores," I replied, not even put out by Briget's tone.

I put the card down and picked up the one from my mom. The card was funny and I laughed at it. I picked up the little wrapped box and started to open it. I popped open the lid and stared quizzically at the empty key chain. "Uhh, thanks Mom."

Mom grinned at me and began to explain. "That will be the key chain you would use to put your new car keys on, when you end up getting your license next month."

My confused face changed into joy. "I'm getting a car?" Mom nodded and I squealed. "I'm getting a _car_! Hell Yes!" I jumped up in down in happiness as I continued to shout my joy.

"Freak," I heard Briget murmur.

I quickly went over to Briget and gave her a bear hug. "You can ride shotgun if you stop being stuck up."

"I'm not stuck up," Briget countered. Briget probably didn't know it, but she had a smile on her face.

I gave Mom another hug and gave Dad and Drake hugs as well. Drake quickly left the room with his cake and Mom and Dad followed.

I smiled at Briget and squealed once again. "This is so awesome! I got my car now –well eventually—that you will get to ride shotgun in," a full smile spread across Briget's face, "and I have the bonfire later tonight with Seth!" The smile on Briget's face slipped away. I clapped a hand over my mouth realizing my giant mistake. My happiness evaporated and was replaced by sadness.

"With… _who?_" Briget said quietly, a hint of anger coloring her tone.

I took a deep breath and looked Briget square in the eyes. "Briget, I'm dating Seth. I really do like him, and we are going out later tonight."

"No… Cady – that's… you suck!" Briget exploded after scrambling over her words. "You know I like him Cady! You're such a horrible sister! You know I like him yet you _still_ went after him!"

"Bridge, you don't need to be making a big deal-"

"-It is a big deal Cady! I have liked him for the longest time and – you! _You_ are the one to go out with him!"

"Yes Briget, that may be true," I said steadily. "But Seth likes me and _he_ is the one who asked me out!"

"And what? It's just my crappy luck that he didn't like me back?"

"No, you just need to get over him," I said sternly, lowering my loud voice.

Briget made a growling noise in her throat and lunged at me. I let out a shout of surprise as Briget clawed at my arms. It took me a moment to react. I reached my arms out and pushed at her to get away. I managed to grab hold of both of her wrists. Extending my arms, I kept her as far from me as I could. I shook her wrists sharply, wanting to get her attention.

"Briget! Stop!" I demanded. She tried to pull out of my grasp, but held on firmly. "Briget, I am not trying to be a bad sister or anything. I love you, but you are really overreacting right now!"

"Let go Cady!"

I let go of Briget's wrists and she ran from the room. Feeling bad, I followed her. But instead of Briget running to her room like I had thought, she ran out the front door. I ran and caught the front door before it shut.

"Where are you going?" I yelled after Briget.

Briget just kept running down the street, disappearing around a bend in the road.

"Briget!"

I groaned and turned around to see my Dad coming up to me.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Dad," I said, panic in my voice.

Dad began to look worried. "What is it?"

"Briget…" I gestured over my shoulder to the door," … Briget, she ran off."

"What do you mean "ran off"?" Dad said, taking a small step forward.

"Sh-she ran off down the street when I told her I was going on a date with Seth."

Dad stared at me for a moment then he left quickly making his way up the stairs, calling out my mother's name.

I blew out a breath, hoping to calm the nerves that were rising once again. I turned around and closed the front door. I lifted my right hand to stare at the keychain. The keychain that started it all.

"So Briget ran away?"

I looked up, startled. Drake was lying on the couch, watching me with curious eyes.

"No," I said quickly. Drake attempted to raise an eyebrow at me. I giggled and walked over to the couch. " Well… I guess-"

"-Cady," Mom interrupted. "Tell me exactly what happened." Mom came to stand by me with Dad at her side.

I repeated the incident for everyone. When I was finished Mom took a deep breath and looked to Dad. "Jerry, I'll start calling up some of her friends and you take your car and start driving around."

"Okay I'll call you if I find her," Dad said, pulling mom to his side to giver her a small kiss. Dad grabbed his keys off the key ring and headed out through the front door.

"What can we do?" Drake asked.

"You kids can just stay right here," Mom said, quickly leaving the room.

Drake sat up on the couch and I took the empty spot. I just sat there on the couch, not paying attention to what TV show was on.

I sat on that couch watching the minutes tick by. Those minutes turned into hours. During the first hour, Mom gave up on calling people. In the second hour Dad came home with no Briget.

I had sat on the couch for the past four hours wondering what I should have done and what I shouldn't have done._ Should I still go to the bonfire?_

"Guys, dinner is ready," Mom quietly called from the kitchen. Drake and I got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. Drake got some spaghetti and sauce from the pots on the stove-top then walked out. I did the same and walked into the dining room to take a seat beside Drake. Just as Mom sat down at the head of the table the phone rang. Mom placed her fork onto the plate and quickly left the room. Neither Drake nor I started eating or spaghetti.

Mom came back with the phone in her hand. She held the phone out for me. "It's for you Cady."

I got out of my chair and took the phone from Mom.

"Hello?" I said, leaving the dining room for some privacy.

"Hey Cady," Seth's voice answered.

I quickly walked into the sun room and closed the door behind me. "Seth?"

"Yeah. I don't know if you know, my guess is no, but – your sister is in my backyard."

"_What?_ She's in-!" I quickly lowered y voice. "Why is my little sister in your back yard, and how did you find her?"

"Well, I had been in the woods and I was walking to my house. Your sister jumped me, sounding really pissed. I talked her down and… apparently I'm an idiot for picking you."

"I'm so sorry Seth. This is all my fault," I said, sitting myself on the floor.

"This isn't your fault Cady."

"Yes it is. I let Briget know about our date tonight and it wasn't in the nice way that I had planned. Can you make sure she doesn't leave before my Dad or Mom gets there?"

"Sure," Seth agreed. "And Cady?"

"Yeah, Seth?"

"Make sure you tell your sister not to go into the woods again, and you shouldn't either," Seth added.

"But didn't you just say – whatever. I'll see you later then," I said, not wanting to discuss his odd request.

"Yup. See you soon."

I hung up and put the phone away. I walked into the dining room, over to my seat. "Hey Mom, Briget's at Seth's house right now. I'd go now before she leaves."

Mom looked surprised for a second then snapped out of it, quickly leaving the room.

Twenty minutes later I was in the kitchen, washing the dishes Drake and I had used for dinner. I was just starting to dry them off when I heard the front door open and somebody run up the stairs, probably Briget. I heard Mom and Dad enter the kitchen but continued to dry off the plate.

"Cady?" Dad asked.

I looked over my left shoulder to see my Dad looking troubled. "Yeah, Dad?"

"I think you should try talking with your sister," said Dad, walking over to my side.

I placed the dish in the drying rack and looked warily up at Dad. "I don't know… that doesn't seem like a good idea to me."

"Cady, you and your sister shouldn't be fighting like this… you two need to…" Dad's paused for a moment, looking for the right words to convince me.

"Clear the air between you two," mom supplied. Dad looked down at her and gave her a warm smile.

I sighed and started to slowly make my way out of the kitchen to Briget's room. "Whatever you say Mom and Dad…"

As I made my way up the stairs I tried to think of something to say to Briget that wouldn't instantly piss her off. I paused in front of Briget's bedroom door before I knocked lightly on it.

"Go away!" Briget shouted.

"Come on Bridge, let's talk things out." I said leaning my forehead against the door.

"No!"

"Let it all out Bridge. Curse me if you feel like it, I'll forgive you because your my little sister and I am so sorry I caused all this," I said, hoping Briget was able to hear how sorry I was through the door.

"No!" Briget cried again, but with less vigor as before. I pressed up closer hoping to talk her out of her anger.

"Briget… I am sorry for what happened. I wish I could change everything , I wish I could change so much about how things happened – how you figured things out. I should have told you myself, when it first started. So you wouldn't have had to punch me," I heard a watery laugh and smiled a little myself, "and so you wouldn't have to miss that concert."

I paused a moment hoping Briget would say something.

I sighed and continued. "Briget, I'm going to the bonfire with Seth tonight. But next time I'll ask if you could come along, if you would like." I heard an indistinguishable comment through the door. "I know you probably won't want to go with me and Seth being there, but hey, you never know, you just might meet one of Seth's friends and come to fancy him."

"Cady," I heard Briget say close to the door.

"Yeah?" I answered eager to hear what she had to say.

"You read way to friggin' much," Briget said.

I laughed a little, feeling good that my sister was feeling good enough to tease me instead of push me away.

I hurried to my room marking the Briget problem as accomplished for now. I only had a little over an hour to get ready for the bonfire.

After changing outfits three times I was finally happy with myself. I was wearing my Butt Jeans that showed my ass off so well I had deemed them Butt Jeans. I was wearing my red high-top converses and a matching red shirt, which was partially shown under my deep blue winter fleece. I had minimal make-up on and I had my hair in a high ponytail with my bangs brushed to the side.

I grabbed my cellphone and checked the time; 7:28. I put my cellphone into my jeans' pocket and hurried out of my room and down the stairs to the front door. I pulled it open to see Seth raising his hand to ring the doorbell.

"Hey Cady," Seth greeted, dropping his hand back down to his side. "Ready for the bonfire?"

"I sure am," I said.


	9. Bonfire

**A/N: So Cady's going to the bonfire! I decided not to put in the legends, mainly because you know them and I wanted to fast forward to the good part. R&R!**

Chapter 9: Bonfire

"_Hey Cady," Seth greeted, dropping his hand back down to his side. "Ready for the bonfire?"_

"_I sure am," I said._

"Alright, let's go," Seth gestured behind him to Leah's car that idled on the side of the road.

I walked at Seth's side to the car and got into the back seat.

"Hello, Leah," I greeted happily.

"Hey, Cady," Leah responded, driving the car away and down the road. "So has your sister gone completely nuts now?"

I smiled slightly, knowing that she was talking about Briget's appearance at her house. "No."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that…" Leah commented.

The conversation drifted away from my sister and I was happy for that.

I always felt so comfortable with Seth and conversation seemed to flow easily between us; it was slightly weird in that respect. I've only _really_ known him for a month-and-a-half.

Leah turned onto an unpaved, gravel road that, by my guess, led to the cliffs on second beach.

Turned out I was right. Looking off to my right, beyond the cliffs edge, I could see the sea meet the darkening sky.

Seth took my hand and led me toward the bonfire.

"Hey guys," I greeted, sitting down on a log by the fire.

"Hey Cady," Holly greeted, waving to me from across the fire.

Seth sat down on my right and started talking to Paul. "So, where is Emily?"

"Sam just called and said they're on their way," Paul answered.

Seth sighed and looked over at me and my confused expression. "Emily brings all the food"

"Didn't your Mom buy food for this?" I asked Seth.

Paul quickly glanced over to me then over at Sue. Looking around the fire I noticed every male was eyeing Sue with the exception of Seth.

"Girls?" Sue said quietly. Kim and Holly quickly got up and went over to Sue's car. I jerked up from my seat and followed.

"You have food Sue?" Quil asked shifting forward in his seat.

"What did I do?" I whispered as Kim popped the trunk to Sue's car.

"Don't mention the back-up food until Emily arrives with the food," Holly whispered. "Quick, grab what you want." Holly snatched up a bag of Lays chips. I followed suit and grabbed a bag of Doritos.

"Now, Quill," Sue said, "you should know that you boys eat a lot." I heard the shuffle of feet and glanced over my shoulder to see the boys rising from their seats.

"Coke?" Kim whispered to Holly and me, lifting a liter of regular Coca-Cola out of a plastic bag. Holly nodded enthusiastically while I shrugged. "Alright," Kim said in a normal tone. "Now you boys – don'tkillSue'scar!" Kim shouted the last part quickly because the boys had ran to the car. Holly, Kim and I scattered so not to be crushed.

After a short moment Seth came to my side with a liter of Mountain Dew in his right hand.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't know I wasn't supposed to say anything about the food your Mom got."

"It's cool Cady. You'll learn," Seth said, slinging an arm around my shoulders. "Mountain Dew?" He asked raising the bottle of soda.

"Doritos?" I said, mimicking Seth.

He smiled at me and led me back over to my seat. I opened the bag of Doritos and started to eat them.

A good five minutes later, when everyone had settled back down, Emily and Sam arrived. Most of the guys got back up again and it took a while until everyone settled down again.

People started talking as the night sky turned to black.

"Paul, I'm going to say this one more time, please don't talk with your mouth full," I said.

"The' 'ow am I supose' t' talk?" Paul asked with his mouthful of hotdog.

I rolled my eyes and took a sip of Mountain Dew.

I could hear from where I sat Paul's giant gulp. "You're the best."

"Out of what?" I asked.

He shrugged. "You're just the best. Holly beats me up and Kim is always with Jared. You actually try to interact with us. But Emily does make us food…" Paul eyed me up and down for a second, "nah, you're the best – you revealed who brought the backup food."

"So you think I'm the best out of all the girls?"

Paul grinned. "See, you are the best."

I looked away from Paul to the fire that was reaching high into the sky. "Weirdo," I mumbled.

A strong arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me off my log and over the gap to Paul's log. I made a small sound of protest; being squished up to Paul's side.

"Hey!" Seth said, getting up from his seat by Jacob.

"Its fine Seth, Paul's just being his weird self," I said, attempting to calm Seth down.

"Nah, you're the weird one," Paul said in my ear. He then turned to Seth, "I've decided to pick Cady, as my favorite."

Seth glared at Paul.

"Seth," I chided. He remained standing, glaring at Paul. I gently pushed Paul's arm away and got up. I took Seth's hand to pull him down to sit on the log. I took a breath to speak, but stopped. Jacob, Quil and Leah were staring at Seth and me. I narrowed my gaze at them until they looked away. "Seth, why are you angry at me for having some fun with Paul?"

"I'm not angry with you," Seth whispered roughly. "I'm mad at Paul for – for… being Paul."

"Seriously?"

Seth sighed. "No, not really."

"Okay, then there shouldn't be a problem, right?" Seth's gaze drifted away from my shoulder, to the person sitting behind me; Paul. "_Right?_" I repeated, tilting my head to the left, attempting to block his view. He continued to stare and I had to repress the strongest urge to grab hold of his chin to make him look at me.

"Yes," Seth mumbled, looking back to me.

"Good" I smiled and turned to face the fire.

I continued to sit next to Seth as the pack continued to eat and talk. I occasionally joined in conversations, not wanting to so something to set Seth off – though it was highly unlikely. I didn't mind how he was acting all protective (I was currently tucked into Seth's side – but I'm not complaining), but the way he acted didn't sit well with me. It was like his whole demeanor changed then, when he was angry at Paul.

Conversation started to wind down until no one was talking. Following everyone's gazes, I looked toward Billy Black; who was seated in his wheelchair between Seth and Paul.

**~The legends are told~**

Leaning my head against Seth's shoulder, I thought about the morals of the legends Billy had just told.

One, if every man in our tribe had a wolf as their spirit animal, we could kick some total butt – if we had to. Two; the cold ones are evil. Three; good will beat evil, but there may be costs to the victory.

"Cady?" Seth asked softly.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

Seth didn't answer me. Instead he got off the log and took hold of my hand. Seth led me away from the bonfire, up a small trail. He didn't talk as we walked. I didn't talk either, getting the feeling he was thinking about something.

We walked for – possibly – ten minutes.

He stopped when the trail led us to the cliffside.

"Cady," Seth began, "I need to talk to you – I mean tell you something."

"Yes?" I prompted.

Seth took a breath and looked down to the ground. When he looked up again to meet my eyes I started to get a funny feeling. Whatever Seth was going to say, it probably wasn't good. In fact, it felt like he was going to lay down something **big**.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: Tricked ya! Haha – no, actually, it was just a good stopping point.**

**Can't wait for the next chapter?**

**Neither can I.**

**=]**

**Review please.**

**BTW! I have a poll up on my profile; it's about how long I should write my chapters; short, medium or long? *Details in poll* Please vote, it would be really helpful!**


	10. Super Wolf

**A/N: So… this is, like, the end of the story. I can keep on going and make the story go into Eclipse a little bit if you want. Tell me if you want me to continue, because if you don't I'll continue on to the next story in the lineup.**

**P.S. I will eventually post another story that is in the same world as this one. There may be some CadyXSeth, HollyXEmbry in it – but I'm not entirely sure, I just started writing it. It's really taken off too! I just can't stop writing it. ^^**

Chapter 10: Super Wolf

_Seth took a breath and looked down to the ground. When he looked up again to meet my eyes I started to get a funny feeling. Whatever Seth was going to say, it probably wasn't good. In fact, it felt like he was going to lay down something __**big**__._

"Please don't freak out, okay?" Seth said.

"Okay," I said. I swallowed hard as that funny feeling turned into swarm of nerves. "Wh… what is it?"

Seth looked into my eyes for a moment. With each passing second I started to freak out more.

"Just spit it out Seth. You're really starting to freak me out!" I snapped.

"I'mashapeshifter," Seth said so fast I couldn't tell a word he had said.

"Huh?"

"I am a shape shifter – just like in the legends."

"…"

"Cady?"

"…" I couldn't say anything. Seth just said he was a shape shifter –and all I could think about was Galen, a fictional character who was a 'shifter. Galen's _fictional _character I could believe but Seth… that was kind of difficult to wrap my head around. Someone who was real could do something that wasn't supposed to be real or physically possible.

"Cady?" Seth said, his voice edging toward panic.

I held up my hand, palm out, hoping he would stop worrying and talking. My Seth – wait, he wasn't mine – but the Seth who I was starting to fall for had… superpowers.

"…so you're telling me you turn into an animal at your own will?" I said.

Seth blew out a breath and took my outstretched hand in his.

"A wolf, I turn into a wolf. Kind of like the ones in our legends."

I nodded slowly as my brain started to work again. "Are you ever mistaken as actual wolves by hunters?"

"We try not to be seen, but if we were, we'd probably be mistaken as bears. We're a lot bigger than your average wolf."

"So you're like a super wolf?"

"I guess you could say that," Seth answered.

I thought a moment about what he had said before. "You said "we", who is "we" exactly?"

"The pack," Seth smirked. "I actually slipped up before, at my house, when I said pack instead of gang or whatever."

"Paul's a shape shifter?" I asked.

"Yes."

"And Jared?"

"Yes," Seth answered.

"Sam, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Holly-?"

"-No, not Holly, Kim, or Emily," Seth interrupted.

"Okay," I said. Weirdly enough I was confortable around Seth and wasn't put off about all the others being the same. It was like a book of mine just came to life, it was just really cool to me. I mean – Seth could turn into a giant wolf. That doesn't seem too off, and it just goes to show that some of our legends _are_ true.

We both stood there quietly, Seth still holding my hand. I thought about the science and physics of a bear sized wolf being Seth's alter ego while Seth stared at me thinking about – who knows what. Seth was the one to break the silence.

"You're taking this extremely well," said Seth, tightening his grip on my hand.

"I think it's because how this is kind of like some books I've read."

"Well, I'm glad 'cuz the others…" his voice drifted off as he thought.

"The others?"

"Well Holly ran off when she found out the truth, Kim fainted and Emily…"

"Emily?"

Seth begged me with his eyes for me to understand.

Then it dawned on me. Emily's 'bear' scars must really be wolf scars. "Ohhh. Who was the one that…?"

"Yeah, Sam lost his control when he had an argument with Emily. He ended up phasing, she was too close… he was devastated."

"So if you get too mad you'll… change?"

Seth nodded.

"Is that all you had to talk about?" I asked wanting to get back to the bonfire. I did enjoy this time with Seth, learning the full truth about him, but it was getting cold.

"No," Seth answered. "So, you know the story of the third wife?" I nodded. "Well she was Taha Aki's imprint, that's what we can guess from the story."

"Okay," I said, understanding what he was saying about the legend but not understanding where this was going.

"You find your imprint after you have phased. When a member of the pack has eye contact with _the_ girl, their whole world changes – the girl that's imprinted on becomes that man's world. We have a lot of imprints that are pack. Sam imprinted on Emily, Jared on Kim, Embry on Holly, Leah on Skyler and I imprinted… on you."

"Okay – backup. You're saying that imprinting is like soul mates – and you are all finding your imprints by meeting them? That's so bull."

"Cady, I'm not lying."

I scoffed at Seth. "You're just a guy; you don't know what you're saying! You have no idea what those words put in _that_ way mean to a girl – guys would just say that to get into girl's pants. I mean – seriously!" I blew out a breath trying to stop the feeling I was getting. Everything felt weird, my stomach was doing somersaults, my heart was swelling at what Seth was implying and my head was spinning from all the confusion.

"Okay, sorry Seth." I pulled my hand out of Seth's grip and started to back away down the trail. I needed to put distance between us because my teenage hormones were going wild; wanting me to snuggle into his side and kiss him and tell him I love him. "I'll get back to you on the imprinting thing. I had a _great_ time tonight but I think I should be heading home." I turned around and started walking back down the trail to the bonfire. I heard Seth's steps as he caught up with me.

"Cady, don't just walk off. We should talk about this." Seth reached to put a hand on my shoulder but I quickened my pace away from him. I couldn't have him touch me, I'll probably cave right there. I'd probably swoon right into him, the damn sexy beast. _God!_ I had fallen for Seth _really_ hard.

"Come on, Cady," Seth said pleadingly.

"No!" I shouted, crossing my arms over my chest. "It's just too much! I can deal with the shifting thing – but – you should be more considerate about what you say around girls. _Think _before you speak."

"Cady-"

"-Cannot compute!" I picked up my pace even more. "It's just too much, too much to handle at once," I lied. I understood, I just couldn't believe it. I looked over at Seth and instantly regretted it – he looked crushed. "Aww Seth, don't do that please. Don't look so sad and make me feel bad," I said breathlessly; I was walking at a pretty fast pace now. Hopefully when I got away from him I could focus on what he had told me…

Told me I was his imprint, which was the equivalent to soul mates… leading to the thought of spending forever with Seth and having a family and all that…

Seth lengthened his stride and stopped in front of me. He wrapped both of his big, strong hands around the tops of my arms.

"Cady," Seth said.

I looked away from him, not wanting to see what emotion was on his face. I just couldn't fall under his spell because I was already softening at the hot touch of his hands. Seth let go of my right shoulder to grab hold of my chin, turning my head to look at him. I gasped at his overly warm touch on my cold skin.

"Cady," Seth repeated. "I'm sorry I told you this way – I should have gone slower – I should have-"

"-Imprinted on my sister?"

"Cady," Seth said reproachfully.

"Seth, I just need some time to think over what you just said. Do you even realize what you just said? I mean you're a kid!"

He dropped his hand from my face. "I'm fourteen, and yes, I do realize what I'm saying."

"Do you really? Because that would be very mean of you to say that to a girl who _already likes you_, so she falls for you and starts trusting you. Then when you're all done you leave, forgetting all about her and continue onto some younger girl? Because that wouldn't be fair to anyone." Especially me, I added in my head.

"_What?_ Cady, I would never do that to you. I never want to see you hurt or sad. I want you to be happy and I'll do anything for you."

I took a step closer to Seth so we were only inches apart. Tilting my head back, I stared up at him while I spoke steadily and clearly. "Good, because if you do ever leave me I will hunt you down and _**hurt**_ you. Now… if you really will do anything for me you will forget about the imprinting thing and we will try to take things slow, OK?"

Seth smiled a little. "Sure, whatever you say."

I started to back away but Seth still held onto me.

"What would you count this as?" Seth asked.

"Count what?"

"A date."

"Uhh, I don't know. I'd count the triple date at the movies and when I went over to your house. So yeah, this would be our third. Why'd you ask?" I said, wondering if he was thinking if we qualified as boyfriend and girlfriend.

"No reason," Seth said. Seth leaned forward and kissed me. His lips brushed mine lightly but I felt my whole world shift. If I hadn't already fallen for Seth I probably would have fainted or something, though I was somewhat doing that, leaning against him as my head lost its connection with my legs. I looked up into his eyes as he moved his hands from my shoulders to my hips.

"I think there was a reason," I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck.

A smirk touched his lips as he held me close. "Yup. If you are considering this as our third date, I should have kissed you long ago."

"Mhmm," I agreed, stretching myself to place a kiss on his cheek.

Seth's eyes brightened with happiness, and I couldn't help but be happy as well. Seth let go of me and I did as well, letting him take a step back. Seth leaned over and wrapped his arms around my waist to lift me over his right shoulder.

I screamed in surprise. "Seth what are you doing?" I yelled pushing against Seth's back, keeping my face off his butt as he walked. He didn't answer back; he just stepped onto a fallen log and jumped off. I couldn't help but laugh at him and his antics.

"I needed to hear your laugh," Seth finally answered, "to top this awesome night."

I giggled at what he had said. I guess he was just on a happy high like I was right now. I had kissed Seth (the inner girl in me was squealing) and I was also inches away from Seth's cute butt. I laid myself flat against his back and laughed again when Seth quickly changed his grip around my waist so I couldn't reach his butt.

The area ahead of me was beginning to lighten so I guessed we were back at the bonfire.

"What are you doing to Cady?" I heard Paul ask Seth.

"I'm making her laugh," Seth answered, turning around and setting me back down on a log. I waved at everyone before putting a hand to my spinning head. Seth quickly sat down next to me, looking worried.

"Great going Seth, you broke her," Paul commented.

"I'm fine Seth," I said. "I'm just a little bit dizzy from being upside-down and so close to your cute butt."

Seth's worried look was replaced by embarrassment as his cheeks darkened. Everyone around the bonfire laughed. I smiled and snuggled into Seth's side.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about Seth. I'm sure the others are just jealous," I comforted.

Seth wrapped his arm around me to hold me against his side. "Are you trying to embarrass me? Because you are," Seth whispered.

"I'm just getting back at you for making me flip out," I answered.

"I'm sorry, there really isn't any good way to say it," Seth explained.

"You told her?" Quil asked.

"Yeah," Seth said, looking over to Quil.

The boys eyed me as Leah grinned. "Told you she was cool," Leah said, nudging Quil with her elbow.

Quil grimaced and rubbed his side. "Okay, okay Leah. So she didn't faint or anything – I wasn't necessarily saying that. I was just wondering what her reaction would be."

"Well its nothing I can't adjust to," I said.

I noticed Seth and Jacob exchanging words quietly. Jacob gave Seth a pat on the shoulder and Seth beamed. I ignored the exchange and continued with my conversation, but couldn't help but wonder what Jacob and Seth were talking about.

A little bit later Leah drove Seth and I home. Seth got out of the car with me and walked me to the door.

"Would it be OK if I stopped by tomorrow?" Seth asked as we both came to a stop in front of my house.

"I don't know. I think I still have to work things out with my little sister," I answered.

"Alright, I'll see you in school then," Seth said. He leaned down and gave me a small kiss.

"Bye Seth," I quietly said.

"Bye, Cady," Seth said, walking back to Leah's car.

I turned and pulled the spare key from its perch on the wall sconce by the door. I unlocked the door and returned the spare key to its place. I slowly entered the house, not wanting to wake anyone so late in the night.

I quietly went up the stairs to my room and got ready for bed.

I fell asleep, happily snuggled under the covers with a smile on my face.

I woke up happy and refreshed Sunday morning. I had dreamed about Seth, and how he and I were together and happy – doing what, I don't know, I couldn't remember the specifics of the dream – but I know we were happy. I got dressed and went downstairs to eat some breakfast.

Dad was there reading the newspaper, drinking a cup of coffee in the family room.

"Good morning Dad," I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek as I passed by.

"Good morning Cady," Dad said, a bit surprised at my happy mood.

In the kitchen I began preparing myself some Eggo waffles. I heard Dad walk into the kitchen as I dropped the frozen waffles into the toaster.

"What time did you end up coming home last night?" Dad asked.

"I'm not really sure, probably around eleven or so." I turned around to face Dad, who was looking at me with a reproachful look. "What?" I asked, wondering what I had done wrong.

"If you ever plan on going out again with Seth, you better come home by ten o'clock," Dad said.

"Whatever," I said, pulling a plate and a cup out of a cabinet.

"Your curfew is ten, Cady. I don't need to worry about you being out late at night."

"Whatever, Dad. It was a one-time thing; it won't happen again, OK. I'll be sure to tell Seth tomorrow at school."

"Good," Dad said. He took a sip of his coffee and pointed a finger at me. "Because if you don't I will."

I smiled at him waiting for him to leave. He slowly rinsed his mug in the sink and put it in the dishwasher, then left the kitchen.

I continued to get my breakfast ready, thinking about how a conversation between my father and Seth would play out.

The rest of Sunday was pretty boring. I did chores, did my homework and went to bed early.

My alarm clock woke me up from my deep sleep. I stayed in my bed for a moment, curled in the sheets, trying to remember everything from my dream. Seth was in this one too, but someone else was too, and I don't think they were very nice.

When I wasn't able to think of the other person who was in my dream, I got out of bed and got ready for school.

The car ride to school was silent and I didn't try to break the silence like I normally would, mainly because I was still trying to remember that third person in my dream.

I went to my locker and opened it. I pulled a binder from my backpack and put it into my locker. I double checked to make sure I had everything for my morning classes. Satisfied I had everything; I slung my backpack over my shoulder and slammed the locker door shut.

"Hello," I said to Seth, who had hidden himself behind my locker door.

Seth smiled. "Hello, Cady. How's your morning been so far?"

"Boring and quiet so far," I answered, turning myself to lean against the lockers like Seth. "You?"

"It's better now that I get to see you again."

I blushed at Seth's compliment. "So what's your first class?"

Seth raised his eyebrows at me. "You don't know? It's one of the three classes I have with Briget."

I reached over and pulled Seth's hand from his pocket for me to hold. "I'd like to hear it from you."

Seth smiled, showing his bright, white teeth. "Well, I have math first, then study hall."

"Mr. Collins teaches freshmen math, right?" I asked, thinking back to my freshman year.

"Yeah. He teaches freshmen and sophomore math," Seth said.

"What's the rest of your schedule?" I asked, eyeing the students who were staring at Seth and me.

"There is Art, real world science, Quileute 2, study hall, English, and then U.S. History," Seth listed off.

"Cool."

The first bell of the day rang, signaling us to get to classes. I walked with Seth to his class with Mr. Collins. As I was saying goodbye to him by the classroom door, Seth had bent down to plant a small kiss on my lips. I had smiled and watched him as he walked into his classroom. I probably would have stayed there, staring dreamily at the door if someone hadn't bumped into me.

Shaking my head I quickly made my way to English class.

-()-()-()-

For the rest of the school day I began to get more and more annoyed by all the students' stares.

I was just about ready to snap at the sophomore who was standing beside me, waiting to be picked up by one of her parents.

I turned away from the main road, where Mom should be coming down any moment, over to the sophomore girl, who didn't bother to look away. I leveled a glare at her, prepared to take any action to get her to look away.

Her eyes widened and she quickly ducked her head.

I smiled to myself and turned back around to see Seth walking toward me.

"Hello, Seth," I greeted with a smile.

"Hey, Cady," Seth said, coming to a stop by my side.

"Are you not getting a ride from Leah?" I asked.

Seth shook his head. "No, I have to run patrol," Seth whispered. "As a member of the pack I have to spend a certain amount of hours a week patrolling the border of the rez."

"Oh, OK, that makes sense," I said.

"So, you're really cool with everything?" Seth questioned.

"Yeah. It'll take some time to take it all in and to get used to it but I'm cool with it all."

"If you're not grounded on Friday we could get together and talk all about it if you want," Seth said.

"That sounds great. I'll check with my Mom tonight."

"OK. I'll see you tomorrow then." Seth turned and walked away.

A minute later Briget joined me to wait for Mom.

Another minute and the not-staring-sophomore got picked up by her mother.

-()-()-()-

After waiting there for another five minutes I called Mom with my cellphone. She answered on the fifth ring. She didn't give me a chance to say anything, already apologizing as she answered. She said she was on her way and would be there in a minute.

"Moms on her way," I said to Briget, snapping my phone shut.

"Good, my toes are gonna fall off if I'm going to be out here for much longer," Briget stated.

I snorted at Briget's exaggeration and crossed my arms over my chest to keep warm.

-()-()-()-

When Mom arrived she sped into the lot, and then jerked the car to a stop in front of Briget and me. We glanced over at each other before getting into the car. Surprisingly Drake was sitting in the back seat. He had his hood pulled up over his head, partially covering his face.

I buckled myself into the passenger seat as Mom drove out of the school parking lot a little too quickly. I looked over at Mom to see that she was fuming. Her hands were gripping the steering wheel tightly and her black hair was messy like she had been running her hands through it.

_Was she mad at Drake? Does it have to do with why he was sitting in the back-seat, sulking, instead of in school?_

"So why are you out of school?" Briget asked Drake quietly.

Drake didn't answer; instead he turned and faced the window.

"He got in a fight," Mom answered, glancing in the rearview mirror to get a look at Drake.

"It wasn't my fault Mom. I've told you that a million times," Drake mumbled.

"Tell that to the principal!" Mom yelled. I cringed at the intensity of her shout.

I wouldn't want to be Drake right now. Mom was _pissed_.

-()-()-()-

The ride home was completely silent. When Mom pulled into the garage, we all quickly got out of the car.

"Drake, go to your room. Now," Mom ordered.

I followed behind Drake into the house. Mom passed me, heading to the back of the house. I sat on the couch in the family room, planning on staying far away from her for the rest of the day.

Briget sat herself down on the couch with a big sigh. I walked over to her and grabbed her wrist. When Briget started to protest, I held a finger up to my lips – silently telling her to be quiet. I held onto her wrist as I walked up the stairs and into her room.

"What are you doing?" Briget asked.

"Why do you think Drake got in a fight?" I said.

"Well, why is Mom _so_ pissed? She didn't flip out as much when you punched me," Briget said.

"That's possibly because he was in a fight and we weren't," I said. "Have you noticed anything different about him?"

Briget shrugged her shoulders. "No I haven't. He seems like his normal tween self… though he has been complaining a lot about being in the same school for so long."

"I highly doubt he got in a fight about that."

"I'm not saying that, I'm just telling you what I know!" Briget shouted.

"Shh! Keep your voice down," I said quietly. "It could be the fact that we've been kind of taking all of Mom and Dad's attention and that this is his way of getting them to notice him. He is probably going through a lot now, with growing up and all."

"Eww, I do not need to think about that, Cady," Briget said, scrunching her face up in disgust. "Doesn't that stuff start later for boys?"

"Yeah, but he could probably be crushing on girls. Maybe he got in a fight over a girl with another guy?"

We both looked at each other for a moment, wondering if it was true. We were probably thinking the same thing – that it was strange to think our baby brother was growing up and _crushing_ on other girls. I still remember the time I was eight and Briget was six and we had dressed up little one-year-old Drake like a dress-up dolly.

I smiled to myself and looked back over at Briget who shrugged. 

"Well, whatever it is, keep your eye out for Drake or the littlies' school, OK? _And_ we must be good and not get into any trouble. We must be the perfect kids for the next few weeks," I said. "Well, no, that'd be weird. Just – act normal. Don't get into trouble or anything bad."

"Okay. That's cool, we'll figure this all out," Briget said to herself.

Drake was our little brother, al cute and untainted by the demons of the world. Both Briget and I will try our best to figure things out and help him as much as we could.

With all the drama that happened today I couldn't wait for the weekend and my chance to spend some time alone with Seth. I just wanted to snuggle into Seth's warm side and have his strong arms surround me.


	11. Discussions

**AN: I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm going to put this story first in my line up. I based the end of Cady and Seth's talk on how well Bella and Jake interacted at the prepatory meeting for the battle with the newborns. I'm being vague so I don't give anything away you'll get it when you read the chapter. & Happy New Year!**

Chapter 11: Discussions

Drake didn't join us at the dinner table that night, probably scared to face our fuming mother. Mom spent all dinner not saying a word, and forcefully cutting up the chicken then stabbing at it with her fork. No one brought up Drake, even though I really wanted to know exactly why he had gotten _into_ a fight. After our tense family dinner we all disbanded to our different areas of the house.

Putting away the last dish into the cabinet, I was really hoping for tomorrow to be a better day.

-()-()-()-

Tuesday was awkward and today just sucked. I found out on our ride home the other day that Drake was grounded for the remainder of the week. That made all three Palmer children contained to the house.

Mom must be really annoyed about that. There weren't many places in the house where you can be alone, and Mom really needs some time to herself. It would be a good way for her to calm down. To take a moment or two alone to sort out her day and revel in all the good things that took place.

One of _my_ favorite parts of the day was the few minutes after school that I had Seth all to myself. He would meet me at my locker and we'd walk outside to the pick-up area, all the while talking and/or holding hands. On the colder days he'd wrap his overly hot arms around me to keep me warm.

I wish I could spend my whole day like that, held snugly against his side.

I smiled a little, remembering the moment not too long ago. Briget gave me a weird look as she sat on top of her bed.

"OK, now I know you're not thinking about Drake, Cady," Briget said.

I rolled my eyes and focused back onto our discussion, as I sat in Briget's swirly desk chair.

"So, did you have any thoughts? Or were you too busy thinking about Seth?" Cady said, pushing out a piece of Eclipse gum from its pack.

"Can I have a piece?" I asked sweetly.

Briget smiled and threw a piece over to me.

"Thank you," I said, popping it into my mouth.

"So did your friend's little sister say anything else?" I asked

"No. Alexa only caught the tail-end of the 'fight'" Briget said, adding air quotes with her fingers. "Two of Drake's friends were trying to pull Drake back, but he got out of their grips and got one more punch in on the other guy before one of the teachers came."

"Two boys?" I asked.

"Yup," Briget said.

By the rate of our progress (which was basically zero), I was really hoping that this would just blow over so Briget and I didn't have to keep playing detective – which neither of us were really good at. Also, as high-schoolers we really wouldn't be much help. If Drake were to get in more fights, Briget and I would probably have to talk to him about it; which is something we weren't really planning on doing.

I sighed and slouched in the chair. "Can we just hope that this blows over?"

"Sure, that sounds good. All this thinking is giving me a headache."

I snorted and spun the chair 'round.

"So… how much longer are you grounded?" Briget asked.

"A little over forty eight hours, are you still grounded?" I said.

Briget shook her head. "No, yesterday was my last day. I just don't want to do anything to tick Mom off."

"Lucky," I mumbled and spun the chair once more. "Well tell me about any updates on Drake, OK?"

"Alright," Briget said.

I flashed a small smile, before leaving her room.

Just three more days, three more days until I get Seth all to myself and where we can talk about anything we want.

-()-()-()-

(3 days later)

Leah picked me up at noon on Saturday. I hadn't felt like asking Mom, I really liked my head where it was atop my neck.

"I can't wait for Seth to get his driver's license," Leah said as I got into the car, "then I wouldn't have to do any of this shuttling shit."

"Oh, you know you love me," I said buckling in.

Leah eyed me and I laughed.

"Well I'm going to take the driver's test at the end of the month," I said, "and when I pass it my mom is going to get me a car."

"Good," Leah said, cranking up the radio – ending our little conversation.

-()-()-()-

Seth was waiting outside of his house when Leah pulled up. Seth quickly walked over as I got out of the car.

"Hey Seth," I greeted.

"Hey Cady," Seth said. "Let's go on inside." Seth led me to the house as Leah laughed, walking toward the backyard.

Once we were seated comfortably (i.e. I snuggled into his side) in the living room I asked him what was up between him and his sister. I'd noticed that he was a little tense as he basically pulled me into the house.

"She threatened to, um, tell embarrassing stories about me if she had to give you another ride," Seth said.

I smiled up at Seth. "No more worries then Seth. I'm going to take the driver's test at the end of the month."

"Really? That's cool," Seth said.

"Yeah. So, I've been thinking about how I need to learn more about you and the guys. Maybe you can tell me about some of the other things besides the whole turning into wolves."

"What do you want to know?" Seth asked.

"How many…. Cold Ones exist, nearby?" Looking up into Seth's face I could see the surprise and hesitance there. He obviously was just protecting me, but I wanted to know – I needed to know.

"It's just the Cullen's and the random nomad," Seth said slowly.

Dr. Cullen's family…? Recalling the one time I went to the hospital a couple years ago, and saw the doctor, I could now put a name to his strangeness. Handsome Dr. Cullen was a vampire.

"Who protects us when we're all in school?" I questioned, noting that every member of the pack went to high school with the exception of Sam.

"Sam, and anybody who can get away with missing a day of school," Seth answered.

"Is that the usual, two people on patrol?"

"Yeah, but you usually try to get three people."

"OK," I said. "So you just have someone for each direction? You all must be pretty fast then."

"Yes, we are very fast and strong. We also have extremely good hearing and a heightened sense of smell compared to a normal human."

"Huh…" I said, thinking about the things I've said while I thought the guys couldn't hear. "So privacy is kind of hard to get with the pack?"

Seth shifted in his seat. "Yeah, it is, but it isn't that bad."

I narrowed my eyes at Seth, sensing he wasn't telling me the full truth. He shifted once again in his seat.

"Withholding is tantamount to lying," I said.

Seth gave me a confused look. "Withholding something is basically the same as lying, i.e. you're not telling the truth to me."

Seth sighed. "Alright, along with the super senses we have this other thing. When were in wolf form we share our minds with anyone else in wolf form. You can hear and occasionally see what another is thinking about.

"For the most part it is annoying, sharing everything with everyone. But it is really useful when we have to hunt," Seth explained.

"So, you read each other's' mind?" I asked.

"Yes," Seth answered.

"And all your pack mates hear and see what you think about?"

"Yes."

"So if you… thought about me – in any way – they'd know about it?"

"Yes, but we can control our thoughts pretty w-"

I interrupted him. "Oh, you better, Seth Clearwater I don't need the guys to think I'm a pedophile."

"Well, first of all I'm fifteen," Seth said.

"And I am seventeen. That is a _two_ year difference, other people would think strangely of us together," I said.

Seth gave me an inquisitive look and I instantly blushed. Seth didn't need to know about any of my optimistic daydreams of us together.

"So, do you think I could see you as a wolf?" I questioned, trying to get Seth's thoughts off of us together.

"You want to _what?_" Seth said, surprised.

"Can I see you in your wolf form?" I said.

"Are you sure about that Cady?"

"I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't sure," I said.

"OK, you can, as long as you're sure about it."

I smiled up at Seth. "I am. I want to see this other side of you. Now, are we going to go outside?" I said, sitting up and getting off the couch.

"No, you are going to stay inside," Seth said, standing up. "You can wait for me at the back door if you want."

"Alright," I said falling into step beside Seth as he walked out of the living room and down the hall, to the back of the house.

"You can stay right here and once I leave start counting up to… twenty," Seth instructed.

"Should I use Mississippi's?" I asked.

"Sure," He said. "And you're sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I really do, Seth," I said reassuringly.

He looked at me for a moment, and then gave me a short nod before heading out the back door.

I started counting then.

"One-Mississippi, two-Mississippi, three-Mississippi, four-Mississippi, five-Mississippi, six-Mississippi… seventeen-Mississippi, eighteen-Mississippi, nineteen-Mississippi, twenty." I smiled. "Ready or not, here I come."

I slowly pushed open the back door and stepped onto the back porch. My eyes instantly found the large wolf standing near the middle of the yard. It had a tan coloring, with a dark shade of brown as its undercoat. He was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. He was so big, but I only felt a sense of calm around him.

I walked across the porch and down the stairs to the muddy ground. Seth took a hesitant step forward when I stopped ten feet away from him.

"So, this is what you turn into to protect the tribe."

Seth raised and lowered his head in a slow nod.

A small smile touched my face as I began to walk forward again.

One of my biggest wishes had come true; my beloved books had come alive. No one else in the world could say that, because no one else had Seth as their boyfriend.

I reached out a hand to let my fingers brush against his fur coat right behind his head. Seth turned his head and lightly nudged my arm. I kept my eyes on him as I dragged my hand along Seth's neck to his barrel chest.

I could feel the strong muscles underneath his skin twitch as I began to rub my hand back and forth, feeling the thick hairs tickle my palm. Seth relaxed as I pet him, probably reassured that I wasn't scared of him. As I began to her the wolf-like equivalent of a cat's purr, Seth plopped down onto his bottom. I laughed and moved my hands to scratch just behind his ears. I reached my right hand to scratch right behind his right ear and he dropped to the ground. I laughed again; Seth was the perfect picture of a contempt wolf. It was almost like he was a big puppy-dog.

Seth lifted his head and quirked an ear.

"Does my puppy-dog want a belly rub?" I crooned.

He dropped his head to the ground and huffed. I giggled and walked right up to Seth. Kneeling down on the ground, by his front, I began to rub his dark underbelly.

After a moment I sat my but on the ground, not caring about getting my jeans wet. Seth was just being too funny. I craned my neck to see that Seth's eyes were closed.

"You really like this, don't you?" I asked.

Seth raised his head to give me a look then lowered it to rest on the ground. We stayed like that for a surprisingly long time; me rubbing him like he was just a dog, and Seth feeling like he was heaven by the way his paws were raised and twitching.

Suddenly, Seth rolled over and stood up. I shouted in surprise at his sudden act. Seth looked worriedly at me and I stood up.

"Is something wrong, Seth?" I asked.

He shook his head and backed up into the woods.

"Seth?" I called taking a few steps toward where Seth had gone.

"I'm fine," Seth called from within the woods. "It's cool, everything's fine." He came back pulling on his shirt.

"Are you sure? That seemed really sudden, is something going on?" I questioned.

"No, no, everything's fine," Seth said taking hold of my hand leading back into the house. "One of the guys was able to knock me out of my daze."

"Oh, OK," I said with a smirk. "You really were … _entranced_ by my belly rub."

Seth chuckled and opened up the back door for me. I went inside and walked down the hallway and stopped at the kitchen entrance. I turned around and leaned up against the wall as Seth made his way down the hall.

"I will admit that it was a _really nice_ belly rub," Seth said behind his darkening cheeks.

"Let me guess, you're the only one who's gotten one."

Seth nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

"Well most of the time I am," I said. I was really enjoying my time with Seth, I just felt so buoyant, and why wouldn't I be, I had Seth all to myself and we were enjoying each other's company.

"I highly doubt that, everybody's gonna be wrong every once and a while," Seth said, making a face.

I scoffed at him and followed behind him as he turned into the kitchen. "Well, now you've met me."

Seth walked over to the refrigerator and opened the door, sticking his head inside. I walked over and leaned up against the kitchen counter beside him.

"So what, are you saying that you're always right?" Seth said from behind the door.

"Uhh, basically, yeah, I am."

Seth rose from behind the door with a Sprite in his hand. "I don't mean to knock you off you're high horse Cady, but I highly doubt that." He twisted the cap off and took a drink of the Sprite.

"Do you mean wolf?" I jokingly asked.

"Haha, you're just so funny," Seth said, shutting the refrigerator door.

"I'll be here all day," I said, with a smile. I put my arms behind me, onto the smooth plastic of the counter, and lifted myself to sit atop it.

"Well, yeah, that was the plan," Seth said.

I lifted my hand and gave him a little push. "No need to be such a smart ass, Seth."

He took a sip of his soda.

"You are going to be here most of the day, right?"

"Yes."

"So this time _I'm_ right."

I laughed at Seth. "You're just saying that 'cuz I _just_ said I'm always right."

He shrugged and moved to lean against the counter right beside me. "So, besides argue, what else do you want to do today?"


	12. The Clearwater's House

**AN: I am not going to even say it because it feels like I say it way too much, but you all (who've stuck with me for this long while) know what I mean. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS smut! Hopefully that can make up for it. XD**

_He shrugged and moved to lean against the counter right beside me. "So, besides argue, what else do you want to do today?"_

Chapter 12: The Clearwater's House

I sighed dramatically. "Oh, I don't know. What would I ever want to do when I'm with my boyfriend?"

Seth looked at me side-long before he realized what I was implying. He quickly placed his soda on the counter, to stand in front of me.

"I'm such an idiot, but lucky as hell to have you," Seth murmured. Seth placed a light hand on my right knee, gently moving it away from my left. His little touch spurred me to lean forward and place a light kiss on his lips.

Seth used his free hand to keep me from pulling away and cradled the back of my head as he kissed me. We continued to kiss like that, me sitting on the counter and Seth standing between my legs. That was until I thought of something and broke away from our kiss.

"Wait, when is your mom supposed to be home, or Leah?" I said.

"An hour or so," he answered shortly. He leaned in and hungrily kissed my lips. I didn't bother to pull away and ask more questions. I lightly ran one hand across the length of his shoulders, up his neck and into his short black hair. He leaned forward, pressing me back into the wooden cabinets, while one of his hands moved along my thigh.

I silently hoped that no one would be coming home soon for a _long while_.

I had to pull away from Seth's scorching kisses eventually and rested my head against the cabinets, trying to catch my breath. Seth trailed his kisses away from my mouth and down my neck. I tightly gripped his hair when the kisses turned into nibbles on my already sensitive skin.

"Seth," I whined.

He stopped and raised his head from the nape of my neck to whisper in my ear.

"Yes?"

"…we should slow down… cuz that biting thing…" I had to pause, to formulate the words and he took the moment to lightly tug at my ear before looking me in the eye. "Which is sure to become a thing cuz you are what you are… but that just feels…"

Seth chuckled and hooked both of his hands behind my knees, pulling me flush against him and leaving me barely sitting on the counter. "Yeah…?" He murmured. When I didn't answer right away, he moved to kiss the other side of my neck. He let go of my right leg to push my shirt over my shoulder. He lowered his head and I squirmed against him, just wanting to make out. But he just moved his mouth across my shoulder and I melted when he reached the spot where my neck and shoulder met.

Not wanting to go through any more torture I tugged at his hair pulling his face back up to my level. I tried to put all my love for him in my kiss. After a while out kisses changed from loving to passionate. I really loved Seth and couldn't ignore the feeling I got inside me.

"Oh shit!"

Seth and I broke away from each other at the male voice. I looked over Seth's shoulder to see Skyler standing in front of the doorway to the kitchen.

"You two should probably cool off, your Mom's supposed to be home soon, Seth," Skyler suggested, walking over to the fridge. He paused before opening it, pointedly looking at my legs that were wrapped around Seth. As Skyler looked in the fridge, Seth and I untangled ourselves from each other. Once both of my feet were planted firmly on the ground, I ran a hand through my hair that had been mussed during out make-out session.

"So," I began, looking over at Skyler, "what are you and Leah doing here?"

He shut the door to the fridge, holding a soda. "Leah's patrol was over so we came here because Holly and Embry are at my house." Seth snatched the soda from Skyler's hand, and Skyler glared at him.

"Wait, you patrolled with Leah even if you didn't have to?" I asked.

"Skyler looked at me, his glare turning into a look of nonchalance. "Yeah, so what?"

"Aww, that's just really sweet Skyler. You spending your free time with Leah while she works."

He narrowed his gaze at me before snatching his soda back from Seth. He looked over his right shoulder and a second later Leah appeared in the doorway. Her eyes settled on Seth and I as she walked over to Skyler. "Seth, if you want to have Mom trust you enough to have your imprint over a lot, you have to make sure everything is spick-and-span, _including_ your girl's hair."

I blushed slightly and ran another hand over my hair attempting to smooth it down. Jeeze, _How badly had Seth messed up my hair?_

"Mom is happy and all for finding our imprints," Leah continued, "but I think she's starting to worry that she'll be coming home to an orgy."

"Seriously Leah?" I exclaimed. "That's disgusting."

"Are you saying that you don't want to do it with Seth?" Skyler asked raising an eyebrow.

"No," I said, a slight blush evident in my cheeks. "You and Leah." I scrunched up my nose in disgust.

Leah and Skyler laughed at my obvious distaste. Seth began to lead me away from the pair but Leah stopped him.

"Mom said we could order take-out if we wanted cuz she's working late, wanna order some pizza's?"

"Sure," Seth answered, before continuing out of the kitchen with my hand grasped in his.

-()-()-()-

"Come on Cady, get your butt up and off the couch," Leah called, sticking her head into the room.

I pulled my head away from Seth's shoulder to look up at Leah questioningly. "Why?"

"Because we gotta go get the pizza's," Leah explaind.

I groaned. "Go with Skyler, he's your imprint." I lowered my head back down and snuggled into Seth's side.

"He's staying here. We're going to have some girl time on our ride there," Leah said, taking a step inside the family room.

I sighed and sat up, parting myself from Seth. "OK, I'll go." I slid out of his lap and got off the couch.

I picked up my sweatshirt off of the arm of the couch and slipped in on as walked over to the front door. Leah turned and opened the door, leading the way into the falling rain. I paused just inside the doorway and pulled my hood over my head then ran to Leah's car.

"Shotgun!" I shouted and Leah unlocked the door just before I wrapped my hand around the handle and opened the passenger door.

"Wow," Leah said, climbing into the driver's seat. "I'm surprised you actually remembered that."

"Well, I'm cool like that," I said with a laugh, buckling myself in.

Leah joined in with my laughter, starting up the car.

The both of us remained silent for a minute until Leah spoke. "Cady, you should know that Seth may _look_ a lot older, but he is still fourteen and he is going to be all over like a horny teenager-"

"-Oh, god, Leah, _really_?-" I talked over her not really wanting to hear it from Seth's sister.

"-, not like the twenty-year-old he appears to be," Leah said, raising her voice at my complaint.

"So?" I said.

"The point that I'm trying to make is that maybe you guys shouldn't be… heating up the fire so early in the relationship," Leah said, looking only slightly uncomfortable as she shifted in her seat.

I looked over at Leah confused. "What fire?"

Leah sighed and removed her right arm from the armrest to grip the wheel with both hands. "OK, honestly I'm just trying to tell you to take it slow. Because you may end up getting carried away, and don't say that you won't. Things are completely different with an imprint than with a normal boyfriend, it's harder for the guys to restrain themselves because the pull that _you _feel is ten times stronger to them and the imprint tends to not help when things get intimate. The pull gets stronger as you get closer together."

"Alright," I said. "So, you're just telling me not to fuck him?"

Leah looked at me sidelong. "Yes, and you better not see this as a joke. All of you are too young to get knocked up."

"And what about you?" I questioned.

Leah took a moment to respond. "It's been a month and a half since I've gotten my period."

I was surprised for a second trying to understand the meaning of her words. "Are you-?"

"I'm a regular, and no, I'm not pregnant." She glanced over at me before returning her attention to the road.

"So what?" I questioned.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Leah asked.

I sighed and turned to look out the windshield. "Skyler imprinted on you, and you imprinted on Skyler. If you're thinking that you won't ever be having any kids, then why would there be a _double_ imprint?"

Leah sighed and pulled into the parking lot of a small group of shops. We both got out of the car and I watched Leah out of the corner of my eye as we walked to the pizza place. It wasn't really a pizza place either, it was an old bar and they just started making pizzas to bring in more money from their family clientele for the restaurant area in the front. I hated the place because they turned me down when I applied for a job last year. Stupid Brad's Bar and Restaurant.

"Why are we getting pizza here? La Push Pizza is way better," I commented as we walked.

"I get an employee discount. I work here Sunday through Wednesday," Leah said.

"Are you serious? How are you able to balance school, patrols and work?" I questioned.

Leah shrugged and pushed open to door. Warmth and the loud sound of chattering enveloped us. Leah led the way to the pick-up area to our left.

"Hey Kev!" Leah shouted over the noise, waving to a boy working at the counter.

"Hey Leah," the boy answered. "Your entire order isn't out of the oven yet, so give it five minutes."

"OK," Leah said, leaning up against the counter in front of the register. She reached a hand into her back pocket and bulled out a small wad of bills. "I'll just pay right now Kevin, how much is it?"

"It's an even forty-eight dollars," Kevin replied.

Leah counted out some bills and slapped them down on the counter. As Leah paid I looked around the place, peeking a look into the back area where I could see some other young adults toiling away. Eventually one of them came over to the counter with five pizza boxes piled high. I guessed that they were for us.

The guy placed them on the counter. "You grab those Cady," Leah said, straightening herself and stepping away from the counter. "I'll open the door for you."

I picked them all up and walked back over to the entrance. Leah walked ahead and opened the door.

"Wait, wait, pull my hood up for me," I ordered, stopping.

Leah rolled her eyes and reached behind me to pull my hood over my head.

"Thanks," I said with a smile. We both quickly walked to her car and got in.

The car ride back to her house was relatively quiet as we were both salivating at the strong smell of pizza.

-()-()-()-

"I can't believe you all just ate that much pizza," I commented as Leah wrapped the remaining two pieces of pizza in tinfoil and placed them in the fridge.

"In comparison to what you ate Cady, it was. But it really was a normal amount for active 'shifters," Skyler said, tilting his chair back.

"Well it's still a crazy amount of pizza," I said, standing up from my seat. "I had three pieces and I'm stuffed." I walked past Skyler to throw my empty soda bottle into the trash.

"Aww you scrawny little human," Skyler commented.

I turned and glared at the back of Skyler's head. Deciding not to throw my empty bottle away, I threw it at Skyler's head. He flinched and in reflex, pushed a little too hard against the table causing his chair to fall backward. In a split second, too fast for any human to do, he moved off of his chair, landing on his two feet. He even caught the chair before it hit the ground.

"Looks like it's true, cats do always land on their feet," I said, still brimming with confidence under the _look_ Skyler was giving me.

He stood the chair up and slid it in place under the table. "Don't you have to go home soon?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I probably do. But that doesn't necessarily mean I want to," I said, looking warmly over at Seth who came into the kitchen after throwing away the leftover pizza boxes.

"But you probably should," Seth said, walking over to my side, "It's getting late."

Looking up at him, I put my lips into a pout. "But I wanna stay with you Sethy."

Seth smirked down at me. "I'm sorry, but I don't want your Dad mad at me for keeping you away from home for so long."

"Oh, he doesn't care," I said with a wave of my hand.

"Don't even try it, I _know_ you and I know that he does care," Seth said.

I looked up into his face with what I hope was convincing puppy dog eyes.

"Cady."

"Sethy," I said, mimicking his stern tone.

"Leah's driving you home now," Seth said. "No matter how much you try to use those puppy dog eyes."

I smirked and leaned in close to Seth, looking up into his eyes. "Are you sure it isn't working?" I whispered.

He brought his head down to the level of my ear. "Yes," he whispered.

I sighed and pulled away from him. "Well that sucks." I looked over at Leah. "Want to drive me home now?"

"Sure," She said turning around and walking out of the kitchen.

Before leaving, I went up on my tip-toes and placed a light kiss on his jaw-line – the only place I could reach. I then left his house, pulling my hood up, and already missing the warmth of him at my side.


	13. Special Dreams

Chapter 13: Special Dreams

I waved goodbye to Leah as she backed out of my driveway. I pulled opened the front door, pealing off my wet sweatshirt.

"Oh well, look who finally decide to come home," Drake said, turning around on his seat on the couch. "You have a fun time with your boyfriend?"

I snorted and threw my sweatshirt in his face. "Why are you sounding like a pervert, Drake?"

"Who cares," Briget commented from the other couch, "and it's not like you'll ever end up like Abby Felder."

"Hey, shut up! Abby gets enough shit," Drake said, sitting back in his chair.

"Whoah, why you be flamin'? Abby made her own decision with her boyfriend, a dumb one, and I'm not going to be doing that. So just chill down little man," I said, taking a seat next to Cady.

"I won't be _chill_ and I'm not little," Drake said, glaring over at me.

"Whatever you say," Briget mumbled.

"I heard that!" Drake yelled.

"Good!" Briget said.

I rolled my eyes and asked, "What are you guys watching?"

"That's so Raven," Briget answered.

"No, Mythbusters," Drake said.

"OK, now why is it that every time you two watch TV together you end up fighting over the remote?" I complained. I reached over to Briget and snatched the remote from her hands. I rose from the couch and looked over at Drake who seemed overly angry. I tossed the remote over to Drake and headed up-stairs away from Briget's protests.

I decided to hit the hay early, not feeling up to reading anything.

-()-()-()-

I heard the door open slowly and someone lightly pad into the room. I was just woken up and it was still dark and I couldn't really tell who it was. I rubbed my eyes with the heel of my hand tiredly.

"I'm sorry for waking you," the person said.

When the person spoke I knew exactly who it was; Seth. I could just make out his profile from the moonlight coming through my window, the shades pulled all the way up.

"It's OK," I mumbled, sitting up in bed.

"It really isn't, but I just had to check on you and see if you were alright," Seth sat on the edge of my bed and I just realized something that Seth was missing. According to Seth, coming quickly didn't just mean to not throw on a shirt; it meant phasing back and coming straight into my house with no clothes on.

"Seth," I said worriedly, looking up into Seth's eyes, "what happened? Is everything alright?" I reached a hand to touch his shoulder, but stopped mid-way.

Seth reached out and took my hand in his, pulling me toward him. He leaned forward and kissed me hard. It took me a second to react to Seth's suddenness but returned the kiss. He seemed to be distressed yet at the same time greatly relieved. I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself even closer to him.

"It's OK," I said in-between kisses.

My only response was a "Cady". I felt the need to comfort him from the way he said my name. I climbed out from under my sheets and went right up to Seth, placing my hands lightly on his shoulders then kissed him. I ran a hand comfortingly along his shoulder, down to his arm then back up to his neck. Seth wrapped an arm around my lower back while his left hand ran from my hip up to right below my right breast.

I didn't want him to stop there. A small whine escaped my lips. Seth's hand drifted back down to slide to slightly under my shirt, only the tips of his fingers touching my skin. Slowly his hand made it to my middle only to pull his hand out from under my shirt. He broke away from me to pull up on my shirt. I lifted my arms and he took off my top, throwing it to the side. I softly kissed him and pulled away to give him a coy smile.

The light brown eyes that looked back at me were filled with lust. He reached an arm behind me to unclasp my bra.

"_The more they stay the same_

_Oh, don't you hesitate._

_Girl, put your records on, tell me your favorite song_

_You go ahead, let your hair down_"

"Oh god, it was just a freakin' _dream_," I groaned and rolled over to pull my pillow over my head.

_Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams_

"I better!" I yelled at my alarm clock.

_Just go ahead, let your hair down…_

I reached an arm out and slammed the snooze button to the alarm. I really just wanted to go back to sleep so I could continue that wonderful dream.

-()-()-()-

_**Tuesday Afternoon**_

Ever since that… sex dream of Seth, I've had a very wandering mind whenever I'm with him. It's almost like I don't want to hang with him because I'm reminded of the dream and want to continue it. But he's my Seth, and he imprinted on me and I can't imagine a day without seeing him.

"Hey, Cady," Seth said, coming up to my side.

"Hi, Seth," I responded, not even looking at him. Instead I looked outside into the pouring rain. For some reason, April had been hitting hard with the rain the past few years. Only the second day in and nearly 10 inches of rain has fallen from the sky.

"Briget seemed to be excited about something last period, have any idea?" Seth asked.

I had to look over at him; heck, he probably knew something was up with me the other day. I glanced up at Seth and he was looking down at me with curiosity.

"No. I haven't talked with her since this morning," I responded, turning back to face outside.

"Cady, why have-" Seth began before my sister yelled for me.

"Cady! OMG I have to tell you something, Cady!" Briget speed walked over to me and stopped right in front of me. She glanced over at Seth and said, "Shoo, I have to talk to Cady."

Seth hesitantly removed his arm from around my shoulders. "Talk to you later?" Seth said.

"Sure," I said, more concerned with what Briget was so excited about.

"Go, go, Seth. The Palmer girls need to chat _alone_, that means you or no one else needs be here," Briget said hurriedly, making shooing motions with her hands. Seth did turn and leave Briget and me by the front doors to the school.

"What's up Briget?" I asked her.

"I found out why Drake got in a fight!" Briget whispered loudly. She giggled in delight, seemingly proud of her self for figuring out the Drake Mystery.

"So why, why did Drake end up in a fight?" I asked, knowing she wouldn't say anything if I didn't.

"Did you notice his reaction about Abby the other night?" Briget questioned.

"Oh, please, Briget. Just spit it out, you know you want to," I said.

"No, it's so easy, it's right there. I have no idea why I didn't figure it out sooner," Cady said. "Come on think, why do you think he was so pissed about you and I dissing Abby?"

"I don't know, because we were dissing somebody when we shouldn't be."

"No, because she likes her," Cady whispered. I completely froze _Drake likes… __Abby_? "He got really pissed when we were talking badly about her and the day he got in a fight was a day Abby got an excused absence."

I was still stuck on the fact that Drake had a thing for _Abby_.

"How do you know all this?" I asked after a moment.

"This last Friday I was over at Kimi's and I ended up alone with her little sister, Lily, she's really good friends with Abby and told me about how it was sad that her parents aren't always super helpful. Lily told me how Abby was going to have to miss school Monday because the twins had an appointment for something, and her Mom was only able to drive them."

"Are you serious, Abby's Mom couldn't take some time off work? That's harsh," I thought aloud.

"Well, I just omitted the part where Lily told me that Abby's Mom wasn't able to take any more time off work for time's sake. But Cady, this is why Drake is so… Drake these days, he has a thing for a girl who is totally taken!" Briget explained.

I glanced outside, and recognized Mom's car waiting in the rain. I pulled the hood of my rain jacket over my head and pushed open one of the doors.

"Let's talk later in my room!" I said over the rain, as we quickly walked over to the car.

"Yeah!" Briget answered before getting in the backseat.

-()-()-()-

When we got home I went up to my room and ten minutes later Briget joined me.

"To me the hardest thing to believe is that he likes Abby. I mean, does she like her now because she's done it and might do it with anybody, or did he like her before she got knocked up," I said as Briget entered my room.

"But that'd mean he liked her over a year ago," Briget said in a dismissive tone, sitting down in my beanbag chair.

I relaxed at Briget's reasoning, and shifted to sit more comfortably against the headboard of my bed. I thought about everything (ie Drake liking Abby). Until I had a horrible thought/idea.

"Oh… my…" but that just seemed too weird to think of, "Briget what if…"

"What Cady? What?" Briget said.

"What if Drake has done the same thing you have done?"

"Huh?" Briget said, confused. "What could Drake and I possibly have in common?"

"He could be doing the same thing with Abby that you did with Seth."

Briget gasped. "No way, guys don't do that…"

"…"

I didn't say anything, trying to see if my explanation was possibly true.

"Do guys really crush on girls as we do on guys?" Briget said, breaking the silence.

"I honestly don't know and it'd be weird if we went up to random guys and asked them," I said.

"Well why don't you just ask Seth?" Briget suggested.

I scoffed. "Briget that's… that's actually a good idea." I wouldn't feel that weird asking Seth. It was totally do-able. "I could ask him sometime tomorrow at school."

"Forget about asking tomorrow, call him now."

"There is no rush Briget, it's not like we can go up to Drake today. That'd be strange, asking him about something that happened over a week ago," I said.

"OK, we still need to talk to him. He's all sad and stuff if he isn't ready to bite someone's head off," Briget explained.

I dropped my hands to the bedspread and pulled at the loose threads. "… I guess we could talk to him when he's acting up or whenever he's alone, because Mom and Dad don't need to know about this, kay?"

"That sound fine," Briget said, standing up. "I still think you should call Seth now, and then we can talk to Seth and fix this problem today."

"'This problem'? Briget, this is your brother that we're talking about and it won't kill anyone if we wait a day," I said.

Briget shrugged and left my room, closing the door behind her.

On the whole other side of things, I'd have to talk to Seth face-to-face. Maybe I could tell him over the phone, when he orders me to explain why I've been acting so strangely these past few days.

-()-()-()-

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

I put my pencil down, glad to have something distract me from homework. I pulled my cellphone out of my pocket and saw that it was Seth's house number. I flipped it open saying, "Hello Seth."

"Hi Cady. Do you think you can tell me now, why you've been acting so weird around me for the past few days?" Seth said.

I bit the edge of my lip. Do you normally tell the person you've had sex dreams of that you've had sex dreams of them? I've got a very confusing problem on my hands now, and I don't need it on top of the one I already have involving Drake. I sighed into the phone. "I'll answer your question it you answer one of mine."

"How do I know that you won't answer my question after I answer yours?" Seth asked.

"I will, I promise. Just please answer my question first," I pleaded.

"OK. What is your question?"

I smiled. "Do guys crush on girls?"

"Uhh, I don't think so," Seth answered.

"Is it _anything_ like how girls act over a guy in girly movies?"

"I don't watch chick flicks, Cady, so I wouldn't know," Seth said.

I scoffed at Seth's demeaning tone, "OK, sidenote: you're going to be seeing a lot more girly movies now that you're with me. Now answer the original question."

"Well, it's kind of, uh, hard to explain to a girl-"

"But I'm your imprint so it doesn't matter, right?" I interrupted.

I heard Seth's chuckle over the line. "Right. I guess you could consider, essentially, that guys crush on girls. We just wouldn't call it a crush."

"Do you crush on girls for a short amount of tie or for a long while?" I asked eagerly, glad I got some answer.

"No, now it's my turn. You answer my question," Seth said.

"Aww come on Seth," I said, getting up from my desk to flop down on my bed. "It's really nothing to worry about."

"If it was something I didn't need to worry about, would you really be acting different then you normally do?"

I covered my eyes with my free hand, regretting about what I was going to do. "Seth, do you _really_ need to know?"

"You know the fact that you keep stalling over this makes me think that I do need to know," Seth explained.

"Ugh, alright. Fine, I'll tell you. OK I'm just… gonna say it," I refrained from groaning so I wouldn't worry Seth anymore. "OK, on Sunday, er, Saturday night I had a… ugh this is terrible," I mumbled to myself, throwing my free hand in the air. "!"

Just before there was an inaudible click (to me) and if I could turn back time I would do it then.

"**What?**" Leah screeched.

"Leah!" Seth and I both yelled.

"Oh my god," I groaned.

"Leah what are you doing!" Seth shouted.

"My phone died and I was going to call Sky and tell him to meet up somewhere. I had **no** idea that you were on the phone!" Leah said quickly.

"Well you should have noticed," Seth said.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't or I wouldn't have picked up the phone and heard. And why would you tell him that, Cady?" Leah said.

"Because he wouldn't give it up!" I shouted, completely embarrassed.

"Seth, you don't ask a girl about that kind of shit you disgusting-"

"-Hey!" Seth interrupted. "I had no clue. Now hang up and just go over to Skyler's house."

"Whatever," Leah said.

"Wait, Leah! Please, please don't say anything to any of the guys. I'll bake you cookies if you don't," I said. I could just tell Mom I'm making them for a bunch of friends for funsies.

There was silence on the Clearwater's end of the line.

"I can't make any promises but I'll try my best, Cady," Leah said. She then hung up and I was able to relax a little bit.

"I had no idea," Seth said quietly.

"_Please_ tell me your Mom is getting you a cellphone soon," I said, trying to change the direction of the conversation away from me.

"I'm apparently too young, but I think I'm going to get one on my next birthday," Seth answered.

"But that's next year," I whined.

"To answer your earlier question, guys can have a 'crush' for maybe up to a year," Seth said.

I smile crept across my face, happy he was staying away from the topic of our earlier 'conversation'. "Thanks Seth."

"No problem," said Seth.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Seth. Be safe when you're on patrol," I said.

"Always am," Seth said.

"Bye," I said.

"Bye," Seth said.

**SETH POV**

I hung up the phone and sat back down, staring at the wall across from me.

Cady's secret wouldn't last long with my hour-and-a-half patrol a short while away _**and**_ with Leah knowing. And Cady would not be happy to hear about the guys knowing, it's bad enough when we hear each other's mind. I never looked at Kim the same way when Jared slipped up.

I had to think of something to get my mind off things, and fast.

-()-()-()-

**A/N: Song credits: 1****st**** is ****Corinne Bailey Rae - Put Your Records On**

**2****nd**** Snow Patrol - Chasing Cars**

**I'm sorry I can't do weekly updates; I'm hoping to at least change my monthly updates to biweekly updates. Cuz I have a good system going now. I know so because I wouldn't have a finished chapter to put up if isn't wasn't for my 'system'. OK, enough of my blabbing, please write a review! I know I should at least get hmm idk 40, but since I know I don't write a review half the time, I'll set my high hopes for 20. OMG I think I'd jump for joy if I saw 20 reviews in my inbox. So please make me happy and review! I'll give you all invisible cupcakes!**

**^^,**


	14. Problem Solved

**AN: As you can see from the bold and all caps lettering, there are some wolves –that will be phased- NOTE: just for flow's sake I put in 'said' instead of 'thought', because they still have thoughts that aren't directed as speech to another phased wolf. And this is how it will always be for all my Twilight stories. Note#2: I have a poll on how long you like your stories, from the small number of people who have voted, I'll start making longer chapters if it's possible. Note#3: ****YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**** I got eleven reviews! That's a record! Thank you to all that reviewed (****SomeoneThatIsNotMe****, **_jennyknowsbest_, **happinie93, **_bookworm2341_**, kaiwi10, **_madeline4824_, **AJ, Anonymous, **_Haha_**, ReplayedMelody, **_OoOMerry-had-a-little-lambOoO_**), I give you all invisible hugs. Note#4: This is unbeta'd so I apologize for any mistakes. I just wanted to put this chapter out because I was able to start in finish it quickly because I've been stuck in bed for two days. HAPPY READING, and **_**please**_** review!**

Chapter 14: Problem Solved?

**LEAH POV**

Ever since I first phased, my priority list has been scrambled up a lot. A good example of this is the fact that I would be getting food in the near future if I did this one task. Kinda sad that I'm a man-chick now. The problem of this _one_ task was that it was a very difficult task. I haven't really actually started to control my thoughts, I'm usually lashing out on whoever I have patrol with. After taking a second of thinking of whom I had patrol with I decided against annoying Jared, he was actually pretty cool, second only to Paul. It would be a nice way to keep my mind off of Cady's stupid secret so I could get my friggin cookies.

I glanced at the digital clock on the stove and decided to run off to Skyler to take my mind off things before patrol, a lot can be accomplished in an hour.

**SETH POV**

I had been planning on talking to Cady then going to sleep before my late patrol, but now that plan was kind of botched since I now had to find something to occupy my head for patrol tonight. Even if I tried to go to sleep I probably couldn't, worried about screwing up tonight with Paul -who was already going to be angry at me because he had a double shift today- and then Cady would be angry at me for 'telling' Paul.

I trudged over to my bed and laid on top of it, pulling my pillow over my head. I was so screwed.

-()-()-()-

_Yippee, now I get to spend the next four hours with Sethy!_ Paul greeted me ever so warmly for my patrol.

_It's so great to spend my time with you too Paul. And it's been shortened to one and a half hours,_ I corrected making my way to the part of the border I was to keep watch of tonight.

Oh yeah! _Cuz baby boy has a big test tomorrow,_ Paul said.

_Oh_ come on _Paul!_ _You know Sam would have me locked up in my house, studying and not patrolling for even a minute!_ I said.

_Sucks so much for you!_ Paul teased.

_You know what; just keep on fucking teasing me Paul! Then I can keep my mind off things,_ I said.

Paul hesitated in his slow trot out of pure surprise of my strong anger. Which was a good thing; I needed him to not be so observant in case I slipped.

_Slip up on what?_ Paul questioned, being strangely observant in the circumstances.

_Nothing you ass! _ I growled, coming to a stop and pacing in a thinning area of the trees.

I could feel a bit of excitement pass through the link and I literally tried to shake off the feeling.

_Ooo, it's gotta be good whatever it is,_ Paul said. _Come on man, spill it. You shouldn't even try to keep secrets when you're just a noob._

_Aw come on! I've been doing this a month, give me a bit of credit here!_ I said.

_You're the youngest one to have recently phased so you are designated noob,_ Paul explained. _But that is all beside the point, what's the secret?_

_Why would I _ever _tell you, Paul?_

_Because,_ Paul said. _Now, tell me._

_Hell no._

_Hell yeah, it's gotta be pretty big because your actually trying to keep it in there, Seth._

_I am not going to say a word Paul, so don't even try_, I said, backing it up with all my authority.

-()-()-()-

**CADY POV**

I was very concentrated on our currently assigned art project when my boyfriend decided to surprise me. Two large hands clapped down on my shoulders and I was barely able to retain my impulsive scream.

"Oh, _jeez_ Seth. You are so fucking lucky I just didn't screw up my picture, Seth," I said, keeping my voice low.

"Well, you didn't, so that's all good. I was just happy to let you know that I am awesome," Seth said as he sat down on my left.

"What?" I said, looking over at Seth. He never was an arrogant, air-headed, jock. I put down my pencil and turned to face Seth. "Why do you think that?"

"I… have finally learned how to keep a thought to myself," Seth said proudly.

I looked at him quizzically before realizing what he meant. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," Seth said.

"Yay!" I lurched forward off my seat and into Seth's lap for a hug. "I'm happy for you, but super happy for me too! Who did you have patrol with anyway?"

"Paul," Seth answered, wrapping his arm around my lower back.

I relaxed into Seth. "Oh, that would have _sucked_. Will I be baking Leah any cookies sometime soon?"

"Yes," Seth said, giving me a small kiss on the head.

I smiled into Seth's shoulder. "You know, I think I should be getting a little something from you for _forcing_ me to tell my secret. A secret that you didn't need to know, at all, because I know _guys_ never tell anyone-"

"-Yes," Seth answered. "You do deserve something, for having an annoying boyfriend like me," I giggled at him, wondering if there was a gift for 'making your girlfriend tell her secret sex dreams', "a prying, jerk, idiot, that can't let anything go." He punctuated each word by lightly poking me in my side, resulting in a little squeal or giggle from me.

"Mr. Clearwater, Mrs. Palmer, class is in session and only one person is allowed to a stool," Mrs. Collins said, entering the room from the back-room full of magical art wonders.

Laughter sounded throughout the room as I got out of Seth's lap. I pecked him lightly on the lips before sitting back on my stool.

-()-()-()-

All throughout today Seth and I had been overly lovey dovey, something I didn't do because I always hated seeing PDA in the hallway. But for some strange reason I was really attracted to Seth, more so than usual.

We were so bad that Briget fake-gagged while Seth and I were getting too comfortable with each other while Briget and I waited to be picked up after school.

The day continued on in relative normalcy until Drake was brought home from school. I knew something was up when he shut his door with more vigor than usual.

I dropped my homework and went to my door and slowly opened it. Looking ahead, along the wall, I saw Derek's door closed – the papers that were taped to it still slightly fluttering. I glanced to my left to see Briget peeking from behind her door. Sticking my hand out of my door I made a 'come here' motion.

She quietly closed her door and came into my room.

"I say now is the best time to ask Drake about what is bothering him, do you wanna do it right now?' I asked.

Briget nodded. "Yeah."

With that we both left my room and went to stand in front of Drake's door. After exchanging looks, I was the one to end up knocking on his door.

"What?" Was the response we got.

"It's your sisters and we like to know if we could come in and talk to you," I said, in a hopefully neutral tone.

"Whatever…"

I opened the door and was the one to first step into Drake's room. It was a little messy, but that was only because he had to clean it over the weekend. I took a few more careful steps into the room to make room for Briget. She closed the door behind her and turned to face Drake, crossing her arms over her chest.

Drake was lying on his stomach on top of his messy bed. He slowly lifted his head from between his crossed arms, and looked at us curiously from his bed. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Like I said, we want to talk to you. You haven't been acting yourself lately and we were wondering if you wanted to talk about it?" I said. Drake's stare turned into a very dark glare that was mainly directed at me. "…Maybe you wanna just talk, get it off your chest if it is something that is bothering you… we could help if you want-"

"-Nothings wrong with me," Drake interrupted, dropping his head to rest between his arms.

I glanced over at Briget who just shrugged; so much for the girl who wanted to take action.

"I'm not saying that. Were just… for lack of a corny word – concerned, you've been acting differently these past few weeks—that's not to say that change is bad, change _can_ be good, but-"

"-Cady," Briget interrupted. "You _really_ don't need to go on one of your super-long, crazy spiels."

I huffed in annoyance "Wha-? I… wasn't going to, Briget. Perhaps you would have learned something if I did."

Briget smiled down at Drake, and I silently yelled at her. Briget motioned to Drake with her head and I looked down at Drake. His shoulders were shaking in laughter as he laid, head down, on the bed. Huh… I never knew that Briget and I's conversations were so funny to Drake.

"I don't wanna learn anything if I'm not in school, and even _then_ I don't really want to be learning anything," Briget said.

I went along with it, hoping at the end of this we got a laugh. Then we could actually stop talking.

I scoffed (acting of course), "Waddaya mean? School may suck like hell, but it will lead you to your **future!**"

Briget giggled, and I looked down at Drake. His shoulders were significantly shaking in silent laughter; he had even moved one of his hands to cover his mouth.

"So ya gotta stay in school! All of us, unless you want to start working for Dad when he starts his shop up," I said.

"Hell no. I am _not_ working for Dad just to end up with a ton of slivers and dust in my face. It's a serious hazard!" Briget said. All three of us laughed loudly. It _was_ in fact a hazard to Briget, something we had all learned and experienced when Dad had brought us to work when we were young.

"That was hilarious, though!" Drake said. "Your face was- ha-ha- covered in sawdust, it was like you were a sand coated Briget!"

We all laughed and Briget took a seat on Drake's bed.

"It was funny, but it sucked so badly. I swear I still have some in my lungs," Briget said.

Drake laughed, and sat up. The happy atmosphere started to dissipate, so I took my shot while things still looked up.

"Drake, can we just ask, what's been up with you?" I questioned.

Drake looked at me. "Nothing."

I looked straight back at him, as did Briget, until he gave an actual answer.

"I'm just… a lot is going on… socially. I don't know if it's just me, or them."

"Them who?" I asked.

Drake sighed, "Everyone at school."

Briget and I shared a look; maybe our guess was actually right.

"Just because I make… the decision to hang out, and like, a certain girl they all think they have the right to annoy the hell out of me and bully me."

"They bully you, Drake? If someone is really bullying you should have told someone when it had happened," Briget said, concerned.

"They don't actually bully me, they just tease and harass me," Drake explained.

"That _is_ bullying Drake. Have you even mentioned this to mom and dad?" I asked.

Drake shook his head. "No. It would be weird to tell them, and they wouldn't understand."

"You should have at least tried to tell them," I said. I felt bad because I hadn't even known that this is what Drake was going through. We had guessed right, it was about some girl, though he didn't admit it was Abby, but we had missed the whole half of it.

"Who's the girl anyway?" I asked indifferently.

Drake looked at the two of us with wary eyes. "…I like Abby Felder." He was apparently expecting some big reaction, because he seemed surprised of our silence. "I like her and I'm probably never going to get the chance to be with her because she's with someone."

"No shit, Drake!" Briget yelled. "She had his babies!" _Now that_ had gotten a reaction.

"Not that that means she should be with the guy, he got her pregnant when they had underage sex!" I said.

"Oh my God, Cady. Will you _please_ stop playing devil's advocate," Briget said, turning to me.

I raised my hands in the air in acquiesce.

Briget locked her eyes back on Drake. "Do you want to be with her because you think you'll get a chance to get some? Be honest with us Drake-"

"No!" Drake shouted, coming out of his slump and sitting up straight. His eyes flickered between the two of us. "Kinda, but not really! She is really nice and I get angry at the jerks, including Alex, who make fun of her and talk so badly about her behind her back."

"Are you serious?" I asked. Sure Alex was a jerk off for having sex with Abby, but I didn't know he was a complete douchebag. I wondered if Abby knew all of this.

"This isn't time for gossip," Cady whispered harshly to me.

"It's not gossip," Drake said. "I've seen and heard it all myself. They are all jerks, and Abby deserves to be treated a whole lot better by her 'boyfriend'."

Briget placed a hand on his shoulder and Drake didn't try to shrug it off. "Drake, it's very nice of you to care about her and stand up for her, but you need to stop doing it. She is with somebody, despite his bad behavior, and you shouldn't be sent to the principal's office because of her. I know what it's like to like another person who doesn't return your feelings. You just need to get over her now, before years pass by that could've been spent going after someone else."

I was stunned by the words she had told Drake, and I'm sure I looked quite surprised. Briget usually isn't the one good with words and using them to express herself.

"I think you two should talk it out, because you've been in the same boat," I walked over to the door without making eye contact with Briget. Before I left the room, I turned to face Drake. "If the bullying issue doesn't stop soon, and by definition of soon that's like, within the next three days, tell mom or dad, OK?"

Drake nodded and with that as agreement, I left it to Briget to talk to Drake.


	15. Bonding Time

**A/N: So I'm all done with high school! YaY! Looks like I'm gonna be doing a legacy type thing with this world that I've made up. I have another story that I'm pre-writing that still has some of these characters. That also means that this story is coming to its end, my guess is four or more chapters to go and SW will be done! :,[ Its sad to see them go, but maybe, just maybe, we'll see them again when they're parenting the next generation of wolves? :-]**

**Please remember to review!**

**FYI: pushes the T rating to the max.**

Chapter 15: Bonding Time

I opened the door to Seth's house and walked right in, heading for the kitchen.

"Hey Seth, guess what I got!" I said excitedly.

Seth looked up at me over his sandwich. "No way…"

"Yes way! I got my license baby!" I said, taking the empty seat beside him.

"That's great, now you can come over and leave whenever because we won't have to care about getting any rides," Seth said.

"I know, it's gonna be so great," I said with a smile. "My mom is going to get her new car on Saturday and I'm going with her so I can drive my new car back home, though I may just come here instead."

"I'm totally cool with spending more time with you," Seth said.

"Mhmm," I sounded in agreement. "Though, you sure you're gonna be free? I feel like you spend more time with the pack than with me." I pushed out my bottom lip giving my best puppy dog face. Holly had once told me that, Embry almost always ended up caving on anything when she used a puppy-pout-face.

Seth gave me a knowing look. "Try as you might, all the puppy dog faces in the world won't keep me from my duties."

I laughed out loud, "You said dooty." I giggled again and covered my mouth with my hand.

"Sometimes I seriously forget that you are _older than me_," Seth said with a smile. He finished off his sandwich and lifted me into his lap.

"Well, sometimes I forget that you're younger than me because of your sheer size," I said, poking him in his chest.

"Hey, no need to point out my abnormalities, Cady," Seth said, pretending to get upset, "and there is no need to poke me. 'Specially in the chest," Seth poked me in the arm. "How would you feel if I did that to you?" He jabbed at me again, but this time in the boob.

"Seth! Did you seriously just poke my boob! You're being so immature!"

"Oh, so when I act my actual age I'm suddenly immature? That's so not fair, I'm an awesome boyfriend and if I was any older and actually immature I definitely would have done some cheap move to cup a feel."

I clapped my hands over my ears and scrunched my eyes shut. "Lalalalalala, I so didn't hear that come out of your mouth! That's so not-" I opened my eyes and looked at Seth who was looking at my chest. "Seth!" I dropped my hands from my head and reached a hand out to tilt his head up to look me in the eye. "Hi there."

"Hi," He said with a smirk.

"You know my face is up here?"

"Of course, how could I forget, its where your beautiful lips live," Seth said leaning forward and kissing me on the lips. "And your eyes that sparkle when you laugh." I blushed and looked down. Seth placed light kisses on the backs of each eyelid. "And your cute little nose that scrunches up just a little bit when you get mad." He placed a kiss on my nose. He pulled back beaming at me.

"You planning on kissing my boobs now? 'Cuz it seems like it with that crazy smile of yours," I commented.

"No, I wasn't. I was just thinking about how you're so amazing," He explained, and I smiled at the compliment, "but now that you mention it-"

"No, oh- oh my god, Seth, you're crazy!"

"Crazy about you," Seth said, pulling his head back up.

"Oh, ha ha ha, I guess I have to say I'm damn crazy about you." I kissed him and he kissed me back, holding me closer.

I really loved Seth, I truly did. It seemed kinda crazy how I could think that at such a young age but Seth was mine, and he was going to be with me forever. A part of me couldn't wait for our real future together to begin. Somewhere between all the kisses we've been exchanging we passed the 'we're dating but not having a physical relationship together' line. I couldn't help the reactive sounds I made at Seth's touch and his tongue that was fighting for dominance of my mouth. I roughly pulled on Seth's hair, pulling his head back. I took advantage of the break to get even closer to him. I kept my left foot on the bottom rung of the chair and fluidly swung my right foot around the front of the chair to the right side of the chair, straddling his lap.

"Uhh, Cady…" Seth spoke.

"Shh," I said, before leaning forward to continue our loving kisses. Seth's hands naturally came to rest on my hips, having slightly pushed up my shirt so his warm skin would be touching mine. He nipped at my bottom lip and I involuntarily ground my hips against his. His grip on my hips tightened as a growl ripped through his chest. He'd never done that before and it sounded so real and… primal. I did it again and it seemed like the growling got deeper, as he flexed his grip on my hips unknowingly guiding me. I was beginning to feel, between two pairs of jeans, his hard on. Continuing my movements, I kissed him. Seth seemed to have more fire than ever as he kissed me and moved under me.

He suddenly stopped and dropped his head to my left shoulder. I lightly rested my hand on top of his head and ran my right hand down his neck to his chest, which was vibrating slightly from his growls. His grip on my hips tightened as he breathed in deeply.

"Cady… we have to stop."

"Why?" I breathed, as he began lightly kissing my neck. "We're only kissing… and making out."

"We should stop… because I… want to do so much more," Seth said, nibbling at my neck. I moaned at the feeling.

"You're not the only one," I murmured.

Seth sighed and the feeling of his warm breath running over my skin shoulder made me shiver. He released my hips and reached up to pull my hands off of him. Lifting his head he locked eyes with me, searching for a moment.

"Cady, no joke, if you don't stop now I'm going to have no control of my instincts – and I'm not just talking about my human urges," Seth added when I was about to speak. "You have to get off."

I bit my bottom lip. I could tell Seth was getting annoyed that I was even thinking about it, meaning I was considering staying here, straddling him. I raised both my hands to his shoulders to balance myself as I got off. Seth's face turned angry and took a breath to say something, but then I stood up and off of the chair.

Sitting back down, I just knew we both had the same feeling. We had both wanted to keep on going and enjoying the moment and all, but we just were not ready to take that next step. We shouldn't even be that close. We've been tip-toeing around this line during too much of our time together. If I had just met Seth and we had started to date, I'd say we could just talk and get to know each other. But I pretty much know everything there is to know about Seth thanks to Briget.

"I guess I'll go home then," I said and stood up, heading for the front door.

"Cady," Seth called out.

I paused and looked over my shoulder to see Seth standing in front of his seat.

"Yeah?" I said, turning around.

Seth walked over to stand in front of me.

"You know I love you, right?" he said, taking hold of one of my hands.

The corners of my mouth twitched up a bit. "Yes," I said quietly, "I do."

"More than you could even believe. I always want you happy and smiling, so whenever I have to deny you something I feel really bad, even when the completely logical part of my brain says it couldn't be done the wolf in me says 'WTF just give it to her, imprint gets what imprint wants'," Seth said.

"Haha. So the wolf inside you has really bad grammar?" I jokingly questioned.

Seth rolled his eyes then smiled down at me. "Yes, I guess he does."

"Well, tell him to pay attention sometime while you're at school and that I love you even if you have multiple personalities," I said.

"Ugh, Cady its-" Seth began.

I shrugged. "Whatevs, Seth, say whatever you want. I'll be here with my car to pick you up for the party a little before four, m'kay?"

"Alright," Seth said. He leaned down for a kiss and I tilted my head up to him. We stayed like that for a few seconds longer than necessary before Seth pulled away.

"Bye, Seth," I said quietly.

"See you soon, Cady," Seth said, he let his hands idle at my hips, keeping me close.

I could tell by the look in his eyes that this wasn't easy for him, letting me go. Especially after what we were just doing. I could really only guess what he was feeling, I wasn't the one who had imprinted. But the departing part seemed to be really hard, having to let go of the one person meant for you. I would always come back to him, always, but the possibilities still could be thought of even though he knew I loved him.

He leaned down and gave me one short kiss then pulled me to his chest in a hug. I hugged him back.

"I'll see you Saturday," He said into my hair.

He kissed my forehead and I looked up at him. "Yup, you will."

I turned and leaved the house. I got into my Mom's car and started up the engine. Soon this car will be all mine and so will Seth.

-()-()-()-

I looked away from Jared and up to Seth, confused on what was going on between Jared and Holly.

Seth took a big breath. "This whole thing started with Holly naming Jared's, Sam's, Paul's, Jacob's and Embry's wolfs. She ended up giving Jared a weird name that is considered a girl's name, Sandy. So now he's really hoping she'll do it now, while we're all here, in hopes that she will give one of them a girly name or to get someone else to tease."

"Oh, okay," I said, turning to look over at Jared. "That makes sense of the situation now."

"I'm sorry Jair, I didn't really catch all that," Holly said.

Jared growled and Leah guffawed at his antics. "I love how Holly is the only person who can get you so hyped up like this," Leah said gesturing to Jared with the hand that held her twelfth beer or so.

"Yeah," Quill said. "And I love how Skyler is the only person who can rid you of your bitchiness."

Leah jerked her head toward Quill. Her lips pulled away from her teeth as she growled at him.

"Holly," Jared pleaded. "For me, will you _please_ nick-name the new wolves and give them crappy and girl nick-names?"

"What, you don't like your nick-name Sandy?" Paul joked as he walked from the woods over to our group with Brady at his side.

"I'll do it if you'll just shut up," Holly said. We all laughed as Jared contentedly sat down to Kim.

Brady groaned and pivoted to walk back into the woods.

Collin quickly swallowed the two hot-dogs he was roasting. Quil and Seth got up and went into the woods as well.

"I hate how you always pull seniority on us," Collin said wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"The quicker you come and phase the quicker you can get back to chillin'" Leah said. She handed off her beer to Sky and walked off into the woods; Collin followed.

Jared was practically bouncing in his seat as my phased friends emerged from the treeline. A small grey wolf plopped down on its butt to lay down at the edge of the backyard. Another sandy colored wolf stood next to the grey one and I instantly knew that was my Seth. In my head I tried to guess who the other wolves were as they lined up next to Seth and the other wolf, who I guessed was Leah.

Holly laughed and looked away from the wolves to Jared. "Did you know Dune looks like your wolf?"

Jared glared at Holly as she continued to observe the new wolves.

A dark grey wolf with black undercoating sat next to Dune.

The next had different shades of brown that colored its coat.

The last in the line had chocolate brown fur.

Holly pointed her finger out to the chocolate colored wolf. "Buh...Brrr... uhh, Bruno!"

I laughed along with everyone else, Holly could be really funny sometimes.

"Brr-"

"-Come one Holly," Jared complained.

"Brody!" She shouted and everyone laughed again as Jared groaned.

"That's not-" Jared started.

"-Just let her finish," Jacob interrupted. "You're the one who wanted her to do it."

"Says Rex," Jared grumbled.

"Shade!" She yelled to the grey and black wolf. "Dune, you can go and phase back with... Rocky." She nodded my head once with finality, happy with her decisions. "So you good now Jair?"

"No," Jared stated.

Leah emerged from the woods with Collin in a headlock. "I am Rocky, I can take on anyone Shade!"

Brady laughed as he took a seat in a lawn chair. "Looks like your little plan backfired Sandy. My nick-name has a one letter difference from my real name."

"You wanna say that again, pup?" Jared said.

Brady just smiled and settled further into the lawn chair.

"Bruno isn't that bad of a name," Jacob commented to Quil who sat down next to him.

"Yep, its decent. Not as good as Sandy is." Quil teased, grinning at Jared.

I smiled at the joke and up at Seth as he came over to my side.

"Alright, that's it." Jared stood up and bolted at Quil, knocking Quill off his spot on a log in a tackle.

I giggled and looked over to Holly, after giving Seth a peck on the cheek. "I think Dune is a good nick-name, it's cute."

Holly smiled at me and looked over to Seth. "Do you like it?"

"If my girl likes it, then I like it," Seth said. He gave me a quick peck on the lips for emphasis. "Did I ever tell you I absolutely love your laugh?' Seth whispered to me.

I thought for a second about it and shook my head no. Seth laughed and kissed me again.

"Did I ever tell _you_ that I love _everything_ about you?" I said.

Seth's smile softened. "I love _everything_ about you too. It's just that in random moments in time I come to these realizations, that I love certain quirks about you."

I laughed out loud. I was rubbing off on Seth with my tendencies to be wordy. I leaned my head on Seth's shoulder.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing," I said, taking his free hand into mine.

"No seriously, what is it?" He asked.

"Nothing," I repeated, fingering the hemp bracelet Holly had made for him.

Seth groaned. "You're so infuriating sometimes."

I laughed again.

"Damn, Seth. Since when did you get smart and started using big-boy words?" Leah commented.

"Since he started hanging out with me," I said with a laugh.

Seth looked at me with a confused face. "I don't know what's got you laughing so much, but I'm happy that you're happy even if I have no idea why."


	16. Noobs

**A/N:****OK**** I had thought before that I had worked all the ages out, but apparently I didn't. I made a huge mistake cuz Seth, in the books is born in 1992, and I said in a few chapters that he is fifteen. He most definitely isn't . So I've changed the errors in previous chapters. IDEK why I thought he was born in 1991.**

**So this is how this changes things, for one it makes Seth and Cady's relationship a bit creepier with Seth 14 and Cady 16 when they first 'meet' in art class. Then Cady has her birthday so he's still 14 and she 17. I only just figured this out because I was planning on having Seth have his birthday party in this chapter. Sorry it won't ever happen in this story.**

**It's also my first update as a College-go-er!**** My first day of classes start tomorrow.**

Chapter 16: Noobs

**SETH POV**

I was on patrol while the first Pup phased on Saturday night, which wasn't too long after the redheaded leech showed up. Another had phased just this morning while Leah was on patrol. I felt bad for the two young boys having to become a part of the pack because we couldn't deal with one measly vampire. On the other hand I was very excited about the fact that I was no longer the youngest of the pack and will be called Pup a lot less. No more noob jokes anymore and I actually had rank over somebody, which seemed really strange to me. It may seem so strange because I am so young and that there really shouldn't be anyone under my rank.

I really just wanted this whole vampire mess to be over with. One, so there won't be any more kids phasing. Two, so I could spend less time on patrol and more time with my imprint. I really couldn't wait for summer so Cady and I could be spending a lot more time together, but there was still a month to go.

I walked up the steps to the Miller house and went in through the front door. Some of the guys were here, having just gotten off their shifts. Embry of course was already at the house because he spent the whole day here with Holly, with the exception of his four hour shift later tonight with me.

"Good afternoon Michelle," I greeted as I entered the kitchen.

"Hello Seth. How are things going with the new members of your pack?" Michelle said pouring a tall glass full of fruit punch.

"As good as they could be. They're probably going to run into trouble with missing school with it being the end of the year and all," I said loading my plate full of food. At the Miller House things were set up buffet style on the island in the kitchen. It was a pretty sweet set up, you just grabbed what you wanted as you went along, which was pretty much everything.

Mrs. Miller made a sound of agreement and handed the drink over to me. I thanked her and made my way to the dining room. Paul, Quil and Embry were sitting at the table just starting their meals.

"Hey guys," I greeted, taking a seat opposite Embry.

"Hey Sethy," Paul said, using Cady's pet name for me, "how does it feel not to be the noob anymore?"

I shrugged and took a bite of a salami and cheese panini.

"It's weird enough that somebody else has phased," Holly said coming down the stairs. We all looked over at her and she smiled at us. "Greetings boys."

"Hey," we all chorused.

"That may all be true, but this means two more people who can be taking shifts. That means more off my back," Paul said before chomping on his sandwich.

I shook my head. "You know Sam's not gonna have them signing up for a lot of shifts, they're probably gonna get less sign ups than I do. It'll be just Saturday and Sunday that they'll be running patrols. But it definitely means less for you, Jared and Jacob."

Paul nodded in agreement.

Holly walked into the dining room with Jared, Leah and Skyler following behind her. Holly took the seat on Embry's left and Skyler and Leah took the two seats on my right. There was a little bit of talk as the others settled down with us, but it grew quiet as we all focused on our food.

-()-()-()-

The back door opened up and Sam passed through the hallway, going into the kitchen where Micelle still was. Getting a sense that this was about Brady we all quieted down.

"Hello Sam," Michelle greeted.

"Hello Michelle. I have one of the new wolves outside who had phased this morning, do you mind if I bring him in for some lunch?" Sam asked.

"As long as he can have it all under control during lunch, I don't see why not," Michelle answered.

"I'll go bring him in then," Sam said and left.

We all looked over to the one seat that was left over. _Where was Brady going to sit?_ Holly got up and slid her plate next to Embry's and sat on his lap. I smiled to myself, thinking that is exactly what Cady would have done if she had been faced with such a "dilemma". Sam reentered the house with Brady following close behind him, keeping his head down.

Michelle walked into the dining room with a folding chair and paused in the doorway when she saw her daughter was sitting in Embry's lap.

"Holly, get up and sit in a chair. You're looking far too happy with yourself sitting there," Michelle said.

Holy sighed and got up. Michelle placed the chair next to me, in-between the space Leah had made after scooting up close to Skyler. I moved my own seat closer to the end of the table, where Quill sat, to make room for the extra chair.

I ought to tell Cady about this because she had tried to sell Michelle on getting a bigger table from her dad. We were all knocking elbows even with the Imprints sitting close to each other. She'd be able to use the two new wolves as ammo against Michelle.

Sam and Brady came into the dining room then. Sam took the seat next to Holly leaving Brady to sit between Leah and me.

"I'd like to start things out by welcoming you into the pack," Paul said. "Life may be totally changed because of the shift but now girls will be all over you."

"How could that be if they already were?" Brady cockily asked.

Paul laughed. "Oh, were going to become great friends."

I rolled my eyes skyward. _Just what we needed_, I thought, _another __**Paul.**_

-()-()-()-

**CADY POV**

"Is it bad that I 'm not so happy about this being the last day of school?" I asked Holly as we waited for our last day of sophomore year to start.

"No, it isn't," Holly said. "It just means were just one day closer to… the day."

All three of us were sitting there, lined up against the wall, Holly, Kim and I. I was really happy for the last day of school, like really truly happy to have only two years left of high school, but the impending fight over the weekend was putting a _serious_ downer on things.

"OK, seriously, like, why couldn't have Jacob imprinted on someone already? Any one of us, anyone in this town, for Pete's sake would be a whole lot better than fucking Bella _Swan_. She really pisses me off; she's got one of my very best friends pining over her and _doesn't__ even know it_." Holly growled and dropped her head on top of her knees. I leaned over and gave her a hug, we all needed one.

We were all stressing about the upcoming fight, which only involved the wolf pack (including all us imprints) because Jacob wanted to get _in_volved. _Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, if only you were able to get your head on straight so the smartness could get to your fucking brain_, I thought. _Who was I kidding? I just wanted someone to blame cuz my baby Seth was going to have to participate in the Bella induced showdown over the weekend_. I really just wished Seth could stay at La Push with the two new noobs Collin and Brady.

"Things would be so much easier, and I wouldn't be stressing this much if it wasn't her fault for being a magnet for trouble and boys of the supernatural. I mean," Holly raised her head and looked at me, "can't the stupid girl just be happy with her vampire?"

"Apparently not, she keeps toying with him. She picks him up and puts him down whenever she feels like it, like he's some kind of toy of hers," Kim said.

"I'd like to think that she is done with him, and that Jacob's being the idiot and is still interested in her. 'Cuz why else would she not be satisfied with a vampire? I mean, besides the fact they're dead, stinky, blood-suckers, they'd be great partners in bed because they don't need any breaks for anything. You could fuck all day and they wouldn't be the least bit tired."

"Excuse me?"

All three of us looked up to see the pack standing in front of us.

"Oh, hey, Seth. Are you all done with your pack meeting now?" I said, standing up. Holly and Kim got up as well, glancing over at Kim; I could see that her cheeks were rosy enough for the both of us.

"Yes, we are," Seth said, looking down on me. "It sounds like you were having a little meeting of your own."

I smiled at Seth. "Yeah, imprint meeting. Top secret stuff."

"Uhh, not so much. Since when have you been planning on playing on the other team?" Paul said.

"Other team? How could I possibly be gay if I've been imprinted on by Seth?" I asked Paul, very confused.

The boys laughed at me, Leah more so than any of them. "No, he means playing for the vampers," Quil clarified.

"What? Oh!" I laughed at the misunderstanding. "Ha! You know I love you Seth, and I'd be an idiot to even think about 'switching sides'," I said.

The warning bell rang and no one even blinked. Who gave a crap about being late to class on the last day of school?

"Well then it looks like you're an idiot," Seth stated.

Some of the boys, the very immature ones (i.e. Paul), 'oohd' at Seth's deadpan comeback. I sighed and rolled my eyes skyward. Taking a step forward, I grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled myself up to lay a nice kiss on his lips. He was surprised by my little comeback, but reacted just like any guy would, placing one of his hands low on my hips.

"Now, I'll see you in art class, Seth," I said as the second bell rang. I walked off with Holly and Kim leaving behind a stunned Seth with slightly mussed hair.

-()-()-()-

Saturday…

The house was quiet, with only Seth and I in it. My family went off and I decided to opt out of the family excursion to spend some time with Seth this afternoon. If everything did end up going well I'd see him at Sam's, the decided reconvening point for us all.

Seth and I had settled down, quite comfortably, on the large couch in the sun room. Seth stretched out on the couch while I lay on my side right next to him. With my head resting on his chest, feeling the heat of his body, I couldn't imagine being anywhere else. I'd never want to be anywhere else without him, either. I felt myself beginning to drift off, feeling so comfortable in his arms and hearing his steady heartbeat.

"I love you so much, Seth," I whispered.

"I love you too, Cady. Don't you ever forget that," Seth said.

"Mhmm," I acknowledged.

"…"

Strange thing was that we I didn't feel the need to fill the silence with Seth, I could just _be_.

"I have one little last question, Seth," I said.

"There will always be 'one little last' anything with you, won't there?"

I smiled. "Yes. I don't know if this is the right time and everything, but… I feel like if we ever hard core make-out again-" Seth's chest vibrated with laughter.

"I'm sorry keep going."

"If we ever get as close as we have like those times in your kitchen, I feel like one of us is going to completely lose it and just keep on going, and of course the other one would agree. I'm really only bringing this up because I had planned on doing that as a 'farewell, remember what's waiting for you' for your duke out with the vampers tomorrow," Seth snorted and I lifted my head to glare at him. He just lifted his free hand and lifted it to cover his mouth. "Come on Seth, can't you just hold it in?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Cady. I just can't help it; I'm just in a great mood 'cuz I'm here with you. I'm sorry that you make me laugh. I promise to keep it shut from now on from any laughter," Seth said.

"You better. Now back to what I was talking about before, I had planned on doing that, but I was thinking that we might just get carried away because we are always pushing it and then you'd just be really distracted tomorrow," I said.

"Cady, I'd still be able to focus," Seth replied.

"Hmm, OK…Hey, Seth?"

"Yeah?"

I bit my lip, re-thinking if I should bring this up. "…Do you even have condoms for if anything were to happen?"

It was almost like I could feel the change of emotion in him; he went from chill and carefree to uncertain and nervous in a heartbeat.

"Uhh, well, I am really young to be going to the drug store and getting anything, and I'd get glared down by the cashier even more so after Abby got pregnant. If- if you ever did want to hav- I would go get them," Seth said.

I couldn't help the little giggle. But it was strange for a fourteen-year-old boy talking about having sex, so the awkwardness couldn't be helped. "It's called having sex, Seth. It's also known as intercourse, making love, or in guy terms 'doing the deed'." I playfully pulled up my left leg to rest on Seth's waist.

"That last one sounds like something Paul would say," Seth said.

"I think he did once," I said.

"Well, why don't we wait till another time about all this m'kay?"

"Sure thing, Seth," I said. "How about Monday?"

Seth's chest rumbled. "Sure, we'll talk on Monday."


	17. Aftermath

**A/N: OK so this is the FINAL chapter to SW! Because I am at college and don't have any of my books with me I wasn't able to double check some points about the vamp fight (Like when Seth's shift at Bella's tent started). I got an idea of a scene in my head from a review someone left and I was able to include it and hope you all enjoy the store scene between Seth and Paul. I hope you enjoy it and review the final chapter of SW!**

**FYI**** There will be an Epilogue coming soon!**

Chapter 17: Aftermath

**CADY POV**

I could barely sleep during the night. How could I when I knew Seth was going to leave home tomorrow and go out and fight a very large group of vampires. I turned onto my stomach and stared at the head board.

"Don't look at the clock. You've looked at it plenty of times tonight. You don't need to know that it has been only fifteen minutes since the last time you checked," I told myself.

I liked things well enough before things changed and I got imprinted on. I only ever got stressed over finals and midterms for my classes. But I wouldn't want my life to have stayed the same. I probably never would have fallen in love with Seth in high school because of our age difference. So much time would have been wasted not getting together and learning about each other and how amazing we both were (well he more than me). I loved the way life was and I wouldn't change it.

I snuck a glance at the clock and groaned.

"Three fucking fifty?"

-()-()-()-

I guess I eventually went to sleep because I awoke to my alarm which went off at ten o'clock. I jolted out of bed and grabbed for my phone.

**Leaving now. Meet u at Sams around three. –Seth**

The time stamp was at eight fifteen and the text was from Leah's cellphone.

I was told his job was going to be easy, nothing compared to the rest of the older boys and girl. Seth just had to babysit the stupid Bella and her vampire, Edward. Sighing I slid my cellphone underneath the waistband of my pajama bottoms. I went downstairs to eat some breakfast. There had to be something to do to get my mind off of Seth so I wouldn't be worrying about him so much.

-()-()-()-

"Bye mom. I'm heading over to Sam's to meet up with Seth," I said, passing by my mom in the living room.

"Alright, honey. Have fun," mom called after me.

I jogged over to my car and quickly got in. I started up the car and sped off to Sam's. Seth had called me from there, told me to pick up Holly and bring her to Sam's house then hung up. I knew my Seth and I knew something was up; there was also the fact that Skyler was supposed to be back from the fight by now.

I stopped by the curb in front of Holly's house and gave the horn a honk.

Holly came running out of the house and quickly got into the car. I pulled away just as Holly clicked her seatbelt into place.

"What did Seth say?" Holly asked, sounding worried.

"He didn't say anything. He didn't need to." I looked over at Holly. "You don't feel the bond sometimes?"

"What?" Holly said, looking at me confused.

"Never mind," I said turning back to the road.

"What?" Holly questioned again.

"Why do you always feel the need to argue all the time?" I said.

"I do not," Holly said.

We sat in silence for a moment.

"What bond? How could you and Seth have a bond and Embry and I don't? Seth's so much younger than Embry. You'd think age would constitute a stronger bond, but no. The only thing I ever feel is my own love for him." Holly said, venting.

"It doesn't really matter Holly, you both love each other, shouldn't that be what matters?" I said, waiting for a moment to take a left.

"I know," Holly said. "But I can see everyone else's relationship changing. Like Kim! OK Cady, you can't tell me that something is _definitely_ changing or different between her and Jared."

I nodded my head. "They're just moving to the next step of the relationship." I pulled the car into Sam's driveway and turned it off. Holly and I got out and walked over to the front door.

"Oh my – Freaking shit, Cady!" Holly said, stopping in her tracks.

I paused and quickly turned to look at her. "What?"

"You don't think," Holly jerked her head to the side. "Ya know… had s-"

"Oh my God, Holly, No! I don't know, nor do I care! It's their business!" I said and turned around and headed up the porch steps.

Holly ran over to me and grabbed my arm before I could reach for the door. "But then that would mean you and Seth have done it?

"Oh-" I couldn't find the words. "Like, are you serious, Holly? I don't even know if he owns one freaking condom, so we couldn't possibly have sex."

The door opened with Seth standing behind it. "Jacob got hurt."

-()-()-()-

It felt good to find that Seth was perfectly fine and that he was safe, but to find out that Jacob had been badly hurt brought me back down under into a bad mood. I knew that if I wasn't the one to storm into Bella's house it would be Holly. If anyone was to blame for all of this mess, this large shitload of a mess – it was Bella's fault. If you messed with a member of the pack you not only had all the wolves after you, but you also had the imprints after you too. In a way we each had a wolf-pack member that we were closer with than the rest of the pack (besides out imprint). I was closer with Paul and Brady than any of the others, maybe because I was the only one out of the girls that could handle their craziness. But ignoring any relationship status, I _really_ wanted to barge on over to Bella's house and ask her what she thought she was doing.

Holly leaned in close to my side, whispering into my ear. "I'm planning on heading over to the Swan residence later. If I can't get Kim to drive me, will you?"

"I don't think we're going to be able to due to the fact that they can all hear us, Holly," I whispered back.

Holly rolled her eyes. "I disagree; they're hardly paying attention to us. They're all thinking about the fight or Jacob or some other thing. Can't you just _tell_?" Holly asked, referencing our earlier conversation.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Whatever…"

"Is that a yes or a-?"

"It's a yes, Holly. Yes I will drive you over to Bella's if nothing else comes up," I said.

"Cool," Holly said, shifting back into place next to Embry.

Thinking about Holly's words, I looked around the group. The sky was darkening above us, but no one else seemed to notice all the time that had passed. Everyone was concerned about Jacob, especially Seth. Seth had always looked up to Jacob and he was worried about Jacob. I was here not only for Jacob, but for Seth too. I could tell that Leah was possibly beating herself up about it and Skyler was here for her, just as I was here for Seth. The only person who I could think would have heard Holly and I was Paul, who had raised his head to look over at me.

He would either be annoyed and not want any more shit to deal with, like us picking a fight the 'enemy', or he would not care and let us do whatever. I was hoping for the latter, but looking at his blank face I truly had no clue.

I raised my eyebrows at him, silently trying to ask him if it was OK if we girls made a little trip to Forks.

He shrugged his shoulders in response, a silent "I don't care."

I gave him a short nod.

I reached over to Holly and tugged on her hand. She turned her head to look at me and I nodded at her, a cue that we should go. She turned and whispered to Embry. As she did that I turned my full attention to Seth. I placed my free hand over his hands that were encasing my left hand.

"Seth," I whispered. "It's getting late, I'm going to drive home with Holly so we can check up with our families, but we will be back."

"No," Seth said quietly, squeezing the hand that he held onto.

"Seth everything is going to work out," I reassured. "I'm going to head home but I will be back soon."

"No," he repeated. "I'm sorry but no." He looked up from our hands to my face. "Please, just stay for me."

I glanced back over to Holly who was looking at me eagerly. I shook my head at her. Holly's face transformed into a scowl. I ignored her and turned back to Seth, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll stay honey," I said, moving closer to Seth. He let go of my hands to wrap an arm around my shoulders and I did the same, holding onto him tightly.

_**The next day… (Monday)**_

**SETH POV**

I couldn't believe I was actually doing this. It wasn't totally improbable, but now it seemed actually possible after Cady brought it up, and I had to be smart. There didn't need to be any Teen Mom episode featuring my girl. I felt awkward at the moment, _what guy wouldn't if they were buying condoms at such an early age?_ I was standing far away from them, so it maybe looked like I wasn't _necessarily_ looking at the condoms in front of me.

I knew I was endowed more so than the average guy due to the wolf thing, so I knew what size to get, but not what brand…

I could hear someone behind me and I shifted my weight to my left, pretending to be looking at _other_ men's products.

"Hey, Sethy," Paul's voice sounded behind me. He clapped a hand on my left shoulder and I closed my eyes, rolling them skyward. _Oh, __why__ Paul?_ I thought. "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing," I grumbled. He's going to annoy me for as long as he can about this.

"Really, Seth? It sure looks like you're looking for your first condoms!"

"Shut up Paul!" I said between clenched teeth.

"So, have you done the deed yet?" Paul asked.

"Jeeze Paul, really?"

"Well, you've come to the right guy, Seth. So I personally like th-" Paul began.

"Paul I really don't need you to be joking around about this," I turned to look at Paul. "I need to be ready, just in case things were to get out of hand…"

Paul looked at me and saw that I wasn't up for his shit, and I just wanted to get the goods and get the fuck out.

"OK, fine. You don't want some cheap ass little thing OK? I generally use Durex or Trojan, depending on what's in the store. So that's my input," Paul said. "Take your pick."

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem, Sethy. But, you know how to put one on, right?" Paul said, back to his joking self.

I shoved Paul and he crashed into the aisle beside him. I laughed at him, back into a good mood. Paul reached out and hit me in the head.

"Ow!"

"Boys!" The manager shouted across the store.

Paul quickly turned and headed out of the store. I quickly grabbed some condoms and headed for the register.

-()-()-()-

**CADY POV**

I was driving over to Seth's house to meet up and talk and to just generally hang out. We were meeting at Seth's house a lot, mainly because there wasn't anybody there (most of the time). We were both old and mature enough not to do anything crazy, only occasionally did things get out of hand. I was planning on avoiding the kitchen today, because that seemed to be the place that we always lost control of ourselves.

I parked the car in the driveway and headed on into the house.

"Hello, Sethy I'm ho-ome!" I said, closing the front door behind me. I heard Seth's laughter and couldn't help but smile. "Where are you?"

"Kitchen," Seth said.

I walked over to the archway and stuck my head in. Seth was tossing something into the trashcan. He turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey babe," Seth said.

My smile broadend. "Hey honey."

Seth leaned down and kissed me. I instantly responded and wrapped my arms around him, one hand coming to rest at the base of his neck. When he took a small step back, trying to pull me into the kitchen, I broke away from him.

"What's wrong Cady?" Seth asked.

"Why don't we hang out in the living room?" I suggested.

"Hmm… I think not," Seth said, reaching down and lifting me up.

"Ahh, Seth what is up with you?" I said.

"I like the kitchen, it has good memories."

When Seth tried to put me down I lifted my legs so they wouldn't touch the ground.

"Now what is up with you?" Seth asked.

"The kitchen is cursed," I said. I closed my eyes. "In my head I am imagining that we are anywhere else other than the kitchen!"

"What?" Seth said.

I rested my chin on Seth's shoulder. "Bring me anywhere to anyplace else in the house other than this kitchen."

"OK, fine with me," Seth said. "But things would be easier if you just wrapped your legs around me."

I lifted my head and looked Seth in the eye. "You're a 'shifter, I'm sure you can manage it."

"Just give me a hand Cady," Seth said.

"Fine," I said, doing as he told me. I rested my head back down onto his shoulder and closed my eyes.

Just between myself and I, I couldn't wait until we were older and had our own place. I'd definitely be cool with becoming sex monkeys. Then there would be the nice and sweet cuddling afterwards under the sheets…

Then I was knocked out of my dirty day-dreams when Seth threw me down. I bounced a little bit and laughed.

"I think I've told you this so many times but I love your laugh," Seth said.

"And I love you," I said.

I glanced around myself and realized I wasn't on the family room couch, but on Seth's bed.

"Why did you bring me to your room?"

He shrugged. "It wasn't the kitchen." He jumped up and landed perfectly on the bed with his knees straddling my legs. "Do you seriously think the kitchen is cursed?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, but we always are in there when we start to cross that line so I think we should stay away from the kitchen so we can stay away from that line."

"Or maybe," Seth began, placing his hands on the bed right next to my head; "we just like to get carried away with ourselves."

"Maybe," I agreed.

We kissed and I lost track of my thoughts. I loved my Seth. He was amazing in every… single… way…

"Maybe bedroom not a good idea," I managed to get out.

"You said no kitchen…Not kitchen," Seth said between kisses.

I hummed my agreement and threw my right leg over his hips. Seth rested his body against mine, but not so much that I felt like I was getting crushed. I hooked my left arm over his neck to pull him closer. Then I decided I wanted to be on top. Seth laughed at my attempt.

"Fail," he simply said, before returning his sweet lips to mine.

I shoved his shoulders and he broke the kiss.

"You don't get to say that and keep kissing me. Now, roll over!" I ordered.

"I'm no dog," Seth said.

"Well, you're mine, that's got to count for something," I said, reaching up and placing light butterfly kisses on his lips.

"You get to be on top, if you lose your top," Seth said with a smirk.

I smiled back at him. He got off of me and lay on his side next to me. As I sat up I pulled off my shirt and threw it to the side. I nudged him and he fell onto his back, then I was able to sit and straddle his hips. Seth sat up reaching a hand to cradle my head while we began to kiss. As we did Seth's other hand wandered my body and I couldn't help my shivers as he lightly ran his hand over my exposed skin.

"I really _love _you Seth," I murmured as he ran a hand up my back.

Seth's hand paused on my bra strap. "I've loved you ever since I saw you in the grocery store… I love you Cady."

_**The END**_


	18. Epilogue

**A****/N: So SW is all over now I won't be working on any FS/SW stories for a while. I'm writing the next story and wont post it until I'm nearly done with it (So I can post on a regular basis (excluding any vacations)). The summary of this story is on my profile page. But those of you who read 'Ashley' will be happy with the fact that it will get more regular updates (I find it is easier to do when I'm in school because I let myself write these stories as a break between schoolwork). So readers, will you **_**please**_** leave me a review and tell me what you think of the story? Tell me if you liked how it turned out, or how you didn't like it (if you do). Just please leave me a review for the last installment! Plrz -.-**

Epilogue

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this."

"Nor can I, I never imagined emo Sky would find a girl who would like to hang out with him."

Leah laughed. "Oh I remember that, it was so long ago, but we've all grown up now."

"Yeah!" Claire agreed with a grin. "I used to _pretend_ to be a princess, but _now_ I actually look like one." Claire turned side to side, her little pink and white dress flaring out slightly.

Leah smiled and bent down to little seven-year-old Claire's height. "You'd never let me live it down if I didn't make you one of my flower girls, even if I don't even need any flower girls."

"Yuppers," Claire said with a smirk. "I'm so happy you let little Alexandra and I be your flower girls Leah. I just love playing dress-up."

Leah stood up straight and held out a hand to me. I handed over her bouquet of white flowers and Leah grasped them with hands that only shook slightly. I could help but giggle at seeing her like this; it really didn't seem like the girl I used to hang out with in high school.

"You shut the hell up Cady," Leah said.

"You gotta put a dollar in the swear jar Leah! You swore!" Claire said.

Emily walked over to Cady with her daughter's hand in hers. "Claire why don't you take Alexandra and remind her of what to do, OK?"

"Oh, alright. Come on Alex, we gotta go over what we have to do to make sure Leah's day is super special," Claire said, leading Alexandra out of the room.

"I'm sorry Leah, but I never figured you for the nervous type," I said.

"I'm not," Leah growled. "I don't know what I'm feeling. All I know is that I feel weird and I wish my stomach would shut the fuck up."

"Gotta put a dolla' in the swear jar, Leah!" Holly shouted, mimicking Claire.

"Fricking Holly. Don't make me hurt you, I don't need any blood to get on this dress," Leah threatened.

Holly just laughed. "You know I love you, Leah, that's why I'm doing this. Now don't you feel better after insulting me?"

Leah looked away and to the clock hung up on the wall. Two more minutes until she married Skyler Miller and officially started making a life and a family with him. Leah walked over to Holly and gave her a hug.

"Thanks so much, Holly. I never could have guessed I would end up loving you this much," Leah said.

"Hey!" Holly exclaimed pulling away from the hug, a frown on her face.

Leah laughed. "Gotcha Holly! Now come on, I have to go get married."

-()-()-()-

Seth came up behind me and wrapped an arm around me as I watched Leah and Skyler dance their first dance.

"Your sister looks great," I commented, turning my head to look up at Seth.

He looked down at me. "She does… and Skyler makes her plenty happy."

"I'd say more than that, they were meant for each other. Just like we are, and we're going to stay together forever, though probably not as long as they could be." I glanced over at Leah, wishing not for the first time I had the 'shifting magic in my blood. I would be able to be with Seth for a _very_ long time if that had been the case. But I was just as happy to be with Seth for the rest of my life.

Once we both got out of college we were going to start a family together, whether Seth knew it or not.

"Want to go for a little walk?" Seth said out of the blue.

"Sure," I agreed.

Seth pulled his arm from around me to reach down and take my hand. He led me away from the dance floor and the surrounding ring of tables. I said hello to some of the people sitting at the tables as we passed; most of those people being 'shifters of both wolf and feline.

Seth led me from the large backyard to around the side of Skyler's Uncle's house. It was a large and spacious house my father had built with his self-owned company. I admired the house with pride as we walked over to the small flower garden. I sat down on the small wooden bench that sat on the edge of the path. Seth hesitated a second before sitting down with me.

This was new, I hardly saw Seth like this; all jumpy and the like. He was only like that when we had first started going out. I was beginning to wonder what was going on.

"You put it in the perfect words Cady, and I couldn't say it any better… You were always the one good with words. We are made for each other, and we are going to stay together forever," Seth said.

I stayed silent knowing there was going to be more.

Seth took a deep breath. "I really want us to start our forever together, Cady." Seth got up from the bench and reached a hand into his jacket pocket. He knelt down on one knee and I gasped in surprise. _Was he really doing this right now? _ I thought.

"Cady Palmer, will you marry me?" Seth asked.

A smile slowly spread across my face. "Of course I will Seth." I stood and dipped my head down to give him a long kiss. "I love you."

"Forever."


End file.
